Una temporada contigo
by KaoruB
Summary: Temari será enviada a Konoha durante una temporada, Shikamaru la acompañará durante ese tiempo. Una serie de pequeñas experiencias cotidianas les abrirá un inesperado panorama en su relación. ¿Orgullo vs. pereza? ¿Qué muro caerá primero?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar a leer este ShikaTema! En esta ocasión, Temari retomará su puesto como embajadora de Suna en Konoha por cuestiones que leerán a continuación. Una vez más, su amigo Shikamaru la acompañará durante su estadía. Sin embargo, cada día que pasen juntos durante esa temporada su relación crecerá... Ojalá que quede lindo y que les guste la propuesta._

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

_**Capítulo I: Una misión que fracasó**_

_Un simple roce de mangas es el inicio del amor._

**Proverbio japonés.**

* * *

La habitación del hospital estaba a oscuras. Había una hilera de camillas vacías y en la última yacía una joven con la cabeza vuelta hacia un costado. Estaba vestida, como esperando para irse, sin embargo podían verse los vendajes en distintas zonas de su cuerpo. La única luz provenía de una pequeña ventana ubicada en lo alto de una pared, que apenas llegaba a iluminarla. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

De pronto, la puerta de la sala se entornó, dejando que asomen los confusos ruidos del exterior. Alguien había entrado. Ella abrió los ojos despacio, y en su mirada no había ninguna emoción. Tampoco le interesó saber quién era el visitante.

El sujeto permaneció durante unos instantes en el vano de la entrada, oteando hasta que, a través de la penumbra, la divisó al final de la habitación. Cerró sin ruido la puerta y se encaminó hasta ella.

Se ubicó a un lado de la camilla, cuyo borde le llegaba casi a la altura de la cadera, y permaneció en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando hacia la pared que tenía enfrente. Aunque el lugar estaba bastante oscuro como para llegar a ver algo. Sólo ella era visible, pero todavía no se atrevía a mirarla.

-Debemos irnos –dijo él.

-Ya lo sé –repuso ella, reaccionando por primera vez desde que la acomodaron allí. Tal vez habían pasado horas, tal vez meses… Daba igual. Tomó aire y se sentó, aferrando con sus manos el borde de la camilla, las piernas colgando hacia afuera, la cabeza gacha.

Habían quedado uno al lado del otro, enfocando los ojos en la superficie que tenían adelante: una pared, el piso, la oscuridad. El silencio se prolongó durante algunos segundos, hasta que él encontró su voz.

-Me gustaría que vengas conmigo a Konoha –dijo, sin decidirse aún a mirarla.

-¿En serio? –preguntó ella con sarcasmo, evadiéndolo también. Él estaba demasiado cerca, siempre lo estaba.

-Si no lo quisiera no te lo pediría –repuso-. Pero eres tú la que decide, desde luego.

-No necesito tu lástima.

-Yo no siento lástima por nadie –declaró él calmadamente-, y mucho menos por ti. Sería una pérdida de tiempo.

La joven sonrió sin ganas. El vago sabía cómo tratarla.

-Sé lo que pretendes, Shikamaru, y te lo agradecería como corresponde de no ser que en estos momentos no siento ni siquiera eso.

-Entiendo –aseguró él-, pero quedarte en esta estúpida camilla y en esta sala a oscuras tampoco será la solución, Temari. A veces me pregunto por qué serás tan terca…

-No empieces, niñato.

-Sí, soy un niño, ¡demonios! –exclamó él, sin poder contener su irritación-. Tú eres la madura, la jounin más destacada, la Princesa de la Arena. ¿Y qué pasa? ¿La señorita no puede aceptar que una misión le salió mal?

-Tú no estabas ahí para saber.

-No, no estaba, pero he participado en muchas. He vuelto con éxito en varias ocasiones y otras tantas he fracasado. He visto a mis mejores amigos al borde de la muerte, he visto caer a mi propio sensei, he tenido que pedir ayuda cuando solo no podía… Somos ninjas, Temari, ¡no somos unos malditos dioses!

-¿Y eso lo has descubierto antes o después de haber llorado como una _niña_?

Shikamaru guardó silencio. Sus palabras no lo habían ofendido, ella le salía con eso siempre que podía, pero aun así se había desubicado. Esperó a que se diera cuenta sola de lo que había dicho.

Claro que Temari se daba cuenta; sin embargo, no le pediría disculpas. Ellos nunca se disculpaban por nada, su relación era un continuo bombardeo de bravatas y sarcasmos desde que se habían conocido, aun a riesgo de herir sus sentimientos. Se preguntó una vez más por qué era él el que estaba allí parado y no cualquier otro. Suspiró e intentó enmendar lo que había dicho.

-Debiste haber venido conmigo –declaró a media voz. El chunin se sorprendió-. Cuando nos cruzamos en la entrada de la aldea, al llegar tú, tuve la intención de pedírtelo. Tal vez las cosas… -Temari apretó los dientes, aferrándose con fuerza al borde de la camilla.

-De todas formas no hubiera podido –respondió él con suavidad-, recuerda que vine con la orden de asistir al Kazekage. De nada sirve que pienses en eso ahora.

-Lo sé –dijo ella, esforzándose para contener las emociones que la embargaban. Pero no pudo evitar que su adolorida cabeza recayera sobre el hombro de su compañero, como si sus pensamientos fueran una carga demasiado pesada para soportar-. Esa misión era sólo para mí.

Shikamaru se quedó sin palabras, sintiendo sobre sí mismo todo el peso de su impotencia, de su rabia. Un leve temblor sacudía el cuerpo de la kunoichi, lo percibió a través del roce de su brazo, pero como ella se esforzaba por disimular, él no hizo comentarios. Hubiera querido tener la capacidad de brindarle algún tipo de alivio o alguna clase de salida para su frustración. Sólo pudo ofrecerle su silencio y ella, interiormente, se lo agradeció.

Un rato después, Temari se bajó de la camilla por iniciativa propia. Por fin giró su rostro para verlo, y él le correspondió. A Shikamaru le pareció que había más heridas en su mirada que en su cuerpo, aunque al instante la joven las ocultó componiendo su habitual gesto de superioridad.

-Bueno qué, ¿no habías venido a buscarme? –inquirió, con su acostumbrado tono imperativo.

Shikamaru sonrió a medias, alegrándose de que al menos intentara volver a ser la de siempre.

-Eres una molestia.

-Y tú un debilucho.

El muchacho se crispó. ¡Se pone a temblar y le dice a él debilucho! "Mujer problemática", pensó, mientras la seguía hasta salir de la habitación.

-o-O-o-

En el despacho, Gaara observaba con detenimiento y cierto aire reflexivo el rostro de su hermana, sentada al otro lado del escritorio.

-Te ha afectado –comentó.

-Claro que no, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? –dijo Temari, ofuscada. Desde que dejó el hospital, hacía menos de veinticuatro horas, todo el mundo creía saber lo que ella sentía. Era un fastidio.

-Te conozco, Temari, y sé que no estás bien –afirmó Gaara. Su actitud al hablar era la misma de siempre: se mostraba impasible, como si nada de lo que ocurriese fuera de su cuerpo lo afectara. Sin embargo, el interés por su hermana era sincero.

-Dentro de poco lo superaré –dijo ella-. Si me conoces, como dices, sabes que sé cumplir con mi deber y que no dejaré que mis emociones interfieran en mi trabajo.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Tu orgullo –dijo él, simplemente.

Temari se turbó. La seguía impresionando esa repentina intuición que su hermano menor había desarrollado una vez que se avino a preocuparse por los demás, aunque por fuera pareciera distante. Por cuarta o quinta vez desde ese entonces, deseó revolear a Naruto por el aire.

-Mi orgullo está perfectamente, gracias.

-Estás decepcionada de ti misma –continuó él, sin hacerle caso.

-El papel de psicólogo no te queda, Gaara.

-También soy tu hermano… Creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Shikamaru.

-¿_Qué_?

-Deberías ir una temporada a Konoha.

-¿Acaso quieres deshacerte de mí?

-No me malinterpretes –pidió Gaara, levantándose y yendo hacia una ventana, donde se detuvo a contemplar el panorama de su aldea. Luego continuó, sosteniendo el tono neutro de siempre-. Necesito que retomes tus funciones como embajadora, y creo que es una buena oportunidad para que descanses un poco.

-¡No necesito descansar! –repuso Temari porfiadamente, colocándose detrás de él-. ¡Fue sólo una estúpida misión que salió mal, nada más, podré con ello! No necesito irme de aquí, ¡eso es absurdo!

-Lo consulté con Kankuro y él está de acuerdo.

-¿Con Kan…? -Temari se cortó, indignada-. ¿Ahora confabulan a mis espaldas?

-Es por tu bien.

-Cuidado –dijo ella, acentuando sus palabras-. Creo que tengo la edad suficiente como para decidir por mí misma qué me hará bien y qué no… Y todavía soy tu hermana mayor, que no se te olvide.

-Y yo soy el Kazekage –indicó él, girándose para encararla.

-No te atrevas…

-Y esta es tu nueva misión.

-Gaara, no…

-Sabaku No Temari, mañana partirás hacia Konoha y retomarás allí tus labores de embajadora durante el tiempo que yo decida. Tu escolta a partir de ahora será Nara Shikamaru, con quien viajarás. Puedes retirarte para hacer tus preparativos.

Temari se le quedó mirando, pasmada. No había duda: llevaban la misma sangre y, por ende, tenían el mismo inflexible carácter. Ahí estaba, el Kazekage Gaara... ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Por quinta o sexta vez, tuvo ganas de revolear a Naruto por el aire (y desearlo dos veces en el mismo día era una mala señal) Sostuvo la mirada de su hermano largamente, mientras procesaba, con creciente indignación, este giro del destino. Aunque, como en todo shinobi, terminó por imponerse su sentido del deber.

-Entendido, Kazekage-sama –dijo, sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz. Segundos después se giró y abandonó el despacho, sin mirar atrás.

Gaara se le quedó viendo hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta. Luego, con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda, se regresó a observar por la ventana.

-o-O-o-

Al amanecer del día siguiente, Temari se encaminó hasta la salida de su aldea, disconforme, pero tranquila. De nada valdría seguir quejándose como una tonta y no le daría el gusto a nadie de verla perturbada. Enfocó la vista cuando detectó que alguien parecía aguardarla.

Shikamaru estaba recostado contra la pared de uno de los acantilados que rodeaban Suna, con la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzados. Parecía dormir. "Como de costumbre", pensó la joven, sonriendo a medias sin saber porqué. Luego disimuló.

Cuando llegó ante él, el ninja en seguida se despabiló, abrió los ojos y bostezó. Temari parecía la de siempre, parada con los brazos en jarra y escrutándolo con soberbia. De inmediato, notó en ella unas sospechosas manchas por debajo de cada ojo. Con cierta preocupación, dedujo que la kunoichi llevaba varios días sin dormir, pero una vocecita en su interior le aconsejó que era mejor no mencionarlo, al menos por ahora.

-¿Lista? –preguntó perezosamente.

-Es obvio, ¿no?

-Molesta desde temprano.

-Y tú agotado antes de tiempo.

-Entonces vamos, antes de que esto se vuelva más problemático.

Temari lo ignoró, se giró y comenzó a andar, dejándolo atrás. Shikamaru la observó durante unos segundos mientras se alejaba, llevándose una mano a la nuca. "Qué complicado será", se lamentó.

-¡Apresúrate, niño! –le gritó imperiosamente ella, sin volverse a mirarlo y sin detenerse-. ¡Es mejor que sepas desde ahora que no pienso cargarte!

El viaje sería _muy_ largo.

* * *

_Como ven, no ubicaré esta historia en ningún momento en particular, me manejaré con bastante impunidad al respecto, jeje. ¿Se preguntan por la dichosa misión? Bueno, dejaremos que la misma Temari la cuente cuando lo crea preciso._

_Gracias a todos por su tiempo y por su paciente lectura. Espero sus comentarios! Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este shikatema! En este nuevo capítulo, nuestros problemáticos protagonistas deben atravesar el desierto juntos O.O Nah, no pasa nada... o sí?_

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

_**Capítulo II: Tres días hasta Konoha**_

_El amor es muy tímido cuando es nuevo._

**Lord Byron.**

* * *

En el futuro, cada vez que recuerde esos tres días de viaje, Shikamaru nunca podría decidir qué fue lo que más lo agobió: la fatigosa monotonía del desierto o la compañía.

Pese a que ya lo había cruzado muchas veces, no lograba congeniar con esa inmensidad de arena. Su mente no resistía el vacío, punto. A veces se le pasaba rápido, si viajaba con su equipo o con alguno de sus amigos, pero andando con Temari, la cosa era cada vez más problemática. Por empezar, la chica caminaba rápido, no hacía pausas ni para comer y no parecía necesitar de un descanso. Sin embargo, esto último en verdad le preocupaba, porque había advertido antes de partir de Suna que ella llevaba días sin dormir. Tendría que planear alguna estrategia o la muy testaruda terminaría por enfermarse. "¿Alguien podría explicarme por qué me importa tanto que se enferme?", inquirió para sí.

-¿No puedes ir más despacio, mujer? –le preguntó al final del primer día, como a veinte pasos de distancia de la adelantada kunoichi.

Temari giró su cabeza para observarlo, pero ni siquiera amagó con detenerse. Lo que vio la divirtió: allá atrás se arrastraba la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue un ninja. Caminaba algo inclinado hacia adelante, como si no pudiera soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo, y su lastimoso gesto delataba el agotamiento que lo embargaba. Volvió a mirar al frente para ocultar su sonrisa.

-Eres demasiado perezoso, Shikamaru –le dijo, alzando un poco la voz para que el rezagado pudiera escucharla-. Deberías tomarte más en serio el entrenamiento, con esa actitud nunca pasarás de chunin.

-Pues en este momento es lo que menos me importa –repuso él-. Ya es casi medianoche, Temari, detengámonos en algún sitio para descansar.

-Un ninja jamás descansa.

-Un ninja que atraviesa el desierto sí, maldición.

-No fastidies –concluyó la inconmovible rubia.

-Esa es mi línea –masculló por lo bajo Shikamaru. Había que pensar en algo pronto o él mismo caería redondo sobre la arena, y no tenía la intención de ofrecerle a ella otros humillantes espectáculos que pudieran servirle de material en el futuro. De alguna manera tendría que lograr que Temari se detuviese, y la forma más evidente era con ninjutsu. Sólo debería ajustar algunos detalles.

-Temari –la llamó-, ¿qué es aquello que se ve a lo lejos? ¿Sierras?

La joven alzó la vista y la fijó donde él señalaba, aminorando inconcientemente el paso.

-En realidad no, son montañas –explicó-. En el desierto nuestros sentidos son engañosos y eso que ves está más lejos de lo que parece.

Shikamaru notó que la distancia entre ellos se acortaba. Tendría que actuar rápido si quería que su plan funcione.

-Vaya –comentó perezosamente-, debí haberlo imaginado. –Al tiempo que decía la última palabra se detuvo, juntó las manos y su sombra se extendió velozmente hacia Temari.

Pero en ese mismo instante, la habilidosa kunoichi dio un gigantesco salto, extendió su abanico en el aire y maniobró con él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La ráfaga de viento que provocó no fue de las más poderosas, pero bastó para derribar sin piedad al ninja, que cayó aparatosamente emitiendo un gruñido de dolor.

La jounin lo observó con una sonrisa maligna mientras se posaba sobre la arena.

-¿Qué pasa, Shikamaru? –preguntó, desafiante-. No me digas que te hice daño.

El joven respiraba agitadamente y observaba con creciente irritación a su compañera de viaje. Caer de esa forma había dolido, la endiablada mujer era muy fuerte. Maldijo por lo bajo y permaneció sentado con las piernas flexionadas, apoyando sobre las rodillas sus temblorosos brazos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –indagó, para darse tiempo y reponerse.

-¿Con quién crees que hablas? –repuso ella-. Ni por un momento creí en tu curiosidad por el paisaje del desierto, sé muy bien que no eres ningún ignorante como para desconocer lo que ves o al menos para no deducirlo por ti mismo. Y sé que estás cansado y que quieres parar, lo único que necesitabas era una excusa para acercarte a mí y poder paralizarme. Como no hay nada aquí que haga sombra, supuse que acortar la distancia era tu objetivo principal para poder utilizar la que proyecta tu cuerpo.

-Muy astuta –comentó Shikamaru, observándola con atención.

Temari se acomodó el abanico, disponiéndose a continuar.

-Será mejor que te apresures o te quedarás atrás otra vez –le dijo, e iba a girarse para comenzar a caminar cuando advirtió, confusa, que no podía moverse. El chunin sonrió.

-Kagemane no Jutsu, completo.

-o-O-o-

-¡Maldición! –exclamó Temari, entre sorprendida y furiosa.

Estaban en el medio de la nada, parados a relativa distancia. La sombra que los conectaba se adelgazaba por efecto de la inclinación de la tenue luz de la luna, pero el enganche era tan efectivo como siempre. La joven estaba absolutamente indignada.

-¿En qué momento…

-Cuando hablaste –respondió Shikamaru, mientras caminaba hacia Temari y ella, por defecto, caminaba hacia él-. Tu razonamiento es correcto, solo que te conozco y sé que eres perfectamente capaz de llegar a esas conclusiones, por lo cual tuve que pensar en algo más –A un paso de distancia de la chica se detuvo-. En realidad había un 25 % de posibilidades de que saliera mal –reconoció, frotándose la nuca con una mano.

-¿Sí? –replicó en tono irónico ella, cerrando los ojos mientras soportaba, sin poder impedirlo, la imitación del movimiento del chico. El ceño fruncido y el tic de una ceja delataban su irritación por ello.

-Sí –admitió Shikamaru, dejando el brazo en paz-. Tenías razón, reducir la distancia entre ambos era el principal problema a solucionar, por lo que, sabiendo que te darías cuenta de que lo intentaría, establecí los siguientes movimientos: primero te daría un cebo para que supieras que planeaba paralizarte; el siguiente movimiento lo harías tú al defenderte (y aquí debo reconocer que me dolió más de lo que había imaginado); el siguiente también lo harías tú, que siempre necesitas hacerme notar que eres más fuerte que yo, por lo que sin darte cuenta, mientras me decías tus deducciones, te acercabas levemente hacia mí. Cuando te tuve a la distancia apropiada, hice el jutsu.

-¿Y si hubiese podido controlar mis movimientos y sostener la distancia?

-Por eso digo que había posibilidades de que no funcionara, pero antes de poner en práctica el plan, hice el kagemane mientras iba rezagado para calcular cuánto necesitaría que te acercaras, y debo decirte que en realidad eran sólo un par de pasos. Si no, no me hubiera tomado tantas molestias.

-Aun así yo no descuidé la distancia después del ataque.

-Sí, pero te repito: sabía que me lo echarías en cara. Y cuando haces eso, a veces, sin advertirlo, te acercas al oponente. Tu soberbia te traicionó.

Soberbia. Gaara le había señalado antes que su orgullo estaba herido, ahora Shikamaru hablaba de un defecto similar. Tendría que pensar en ello después.

-¿Y ahora qué, genio? –ironizó-. Yo también te conozco y sé que no le queda mucho tiempo a esta técnica. ¿Cómo vas a impedir que intente algo cuando se agote?

Shikamaru llevó una mano hacia atrás para extraer de su bolsa una cuerda. Temari reproducía todos sus movimientos, por lo cual llevó sus manos al frente y las juntó para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Al entender sus intenciones, la joven se indignó aún más.

-¡No te atrevas!

-Vamos, Temari, tú también necesitas descansar –le dijo, sujetando con fuerza sus muñecas para que se estén quietas mientras hacía el amarre.

-Te lo advierto, Shikamaru: ¡cuando me suelte te haré volar de tal modo que una tormenta de arena te parecerá una suave brisa por la mañana! –rugió.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? –le preguntó él, igual de indignado. Ya le había atado las manos y ahora las envolvía con las suyas inconcientemente-. ¿Es que no te has fijado en tu aspecto, en lo fatigada que luces? ¡Maldita sea, estoy tratando de que descanses!

-¡Tú eres el que siempre está cansado! ¡Yo no estoy cansada!

-¡Sí lo estás! –disparó él, perdiendo la paciencia-. Si crees que sobreexigiéndote de esta manera dejarás atrás todo lo que pasó, ¡te equivocas!

Temari lo miró echando chispas por los ojos, tratando de controlar el súbito temblor que sacudía su cuerpo. Luego, su mirada se ensombreció.

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a creer que me entiendes –dijo, apretando los dientes.

Al verla en ese estado, Shikamaru supo que se había adentrado en una zona complicada. Sintió que su chakra se acababa, que su plan se iba al diablo, pero no podía dejarla así. En definitiva, si hizo lo que hizo era porque había notado que ella también estaba agotada, y sabía muy bien que su cansancio venía de lejos. No entendía por qué, nunca podía dar con una explicación, pero le interesaba lo que ella sentía. Decidió que lo mejor era volver a la preocupación inicial y dejar lo otro para cuando tuviera que ser.

-Los dos estamos cansados, Temari –le dijo con más calma-. Dormiremos algunas horas y luego continuaremos.

Un reflexivo silencio se hizo entre ellos, como si ambos trataran de dominar sus exaltadas emociones. Shikamaru seguía envolviendo con sus manos los sujetados puños de Temari. Cuando lo advirtió, y percibió lo comprometedor de esa postura, profirió una exclamación de asombro que hizo que la joven también se fijase, reaccionando de la misma forma. Luego se miraron a los ojos, ruborizándose irremediablemente. Ninguno pudo decir nada durante unos incómodos instantes, superados por la intimidad del contacto. Fue la chica la que, después de tan extraño momento, por fin pudo hablar.

-¿Serías tan amable de soltarme? –consultó.

-¿Prometes que no vas a atacarme? –replicó él, sopesándola con la mirada.

-Shikamaru… -le advirtió, conteniéndose.

-Si no fueras tan problemática esto no hubiera ocurrido.

-Shikamaru…

-Bien, bien, ya entendí –repuso el ninja, conciente de su situación, por eso se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para desatarla.

Al hacerlo, Temari fue la primera en advertir que el jutsu se había agotado y que, para su confusión, hacía rato que estaban parados tomados ridículamente de las manos sin nada que los ligue. Al pensarlo, volvió a ruborizarse. Se le ocurrieron mil formas de desquitarse del distraído sujeto pero, por alguna razón, no lo hizo. Cuando Shikamaru terminó de desatarla se quedó estática, experimentando una inquietante sensación de vacío al perder el contacto de sus cálidas manos.

Él también se abochornó bastante al caer en la cuenta de que el jutsu se había disuelto sin que lo notase. ¿Cómo había podido ocurrirle una cosa así? ¿O sí lo había notado y se distrajo en otros asuntos, como intentar hacerse el "amigo protector" con la kunoichi? Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esos molestos pensamientos, pero la confusión no se disipó. Algo había pasado, algo cambió.

-Creo que aquí estará bien –dijo de pronto Temari.

-¿Qué?

-Descansaremos en este sitio –indicó, mientras se sentaba.

Shikamaru la observó, sin podérselo creer. La chica no iba a correrlo por todo el desierto con el abanico en la mano, como había supuesto, sino que finalmente se había dejado convencer. Miró hacia el cielo, preguntándose si no se avecinaría alguna tormenta.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Temari, notándolo distraído.

-Nada –se apresuró a responder él, sentándose también.

-Entonces deja de mirar la luna y aprovecha para dormir. Partiremos antes del amanecer.

Parecía que Temari seguía siendo tan mandona como siempre. El chunin sonrió. Luego, para evadirse de las nuevas y extrañas sensaciones que lo acometían desde que se vio unido a ella sin jutsus de por medio, se quejó.

-¡Qué molesta! ¿Por qué no partir _después _de que amanezca?

-Porque entonces no sería fastidioso para ti, flojo.

-¡Qué mujer más problemática!

Pero Temari ya no pudo escucharlo, porque se había echado sobre la arena y se había dormido al instante. El muchacho la contempló durante unos momentos, sorprendido e interesado. Cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a vagar otra vez por rumbos comprometedores se ruborizó, miró para otro lado, maldijo para sí mismo y se recostó. Aunque tardó bastante en dormirse.

-o-O-o-

Los siguientes dos días transcurrieron en relativa armonía después de haberse tomado ese reconfortante descanso. Para desconcierto del joven, Temari no intentó vengarse ni siquiera una vez por haber sido paralizada, al contrario, poco a poco volvió a reinar la natural camaradería que se generaba entre ellos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos podía negar que, definitivamente, algo había cambiado.

Y así, con esos inquietantes sentimientos en sus inexpertos corazones, al final del tercer día llegaron a Konoha.

* * *

_Waaaaaaaaa, me quedó medio dramático waaaaaaaaaa, no quería que me quedara tan así! Me voy llorando T.T_

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Como verán, me he puesto seria y los he respondido :) Agradezco también a los anónimos Nonahere y Angie por sus afectuosas palabras, y a todos aquellos que se han llevado esta historia a sus favoritos, gracias en verdad._

_Y gracias a todos por su tiempo y por su paciente lectura. Para no quedarme deprimida porque me salió medio dramático, los amables lectores se apiadarán y me enviarán sus reviews, :DD Nos vemos!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este shikatema! Aquí va el tercer capi de esta historia. Los chicos recién llegan a Konoha y ya empiezan a discutir, echándose en cara sus "pequeños" defectos, para variar, XD_

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

_**Capítulo III: ¿Lograremos sobrevivir la primera tarde?**_

_El orgullo y la pereza son las dos fuentes de todos los vicios._

**Pascal.**

* * *

-Ya veo –dijo Tsunade, medio rostro oculto detrás de sus manos entrelazadas, mirando fijamente a los recién llegados. Estaba segura de que el regreso de Temari escondía otros motivos, pero intuyó que tendría que ver con cuestiones personales y prefirió no indagar.

Era casi mediodía en Konoha. Llegaron de madrugada, por lo cual Shikamaru había logrado descansar a sus anchas durante varias horas en su propia cama, no sin antes haber acompañado a Temari a la posada donde se hospedaría. Ahora estaban los dos en el despacho de la Hokage, reportándose y esperando las primeras indicaciones.

-Bien –continuó-, la verdad es que estamos bastante escasos de personal, tu presencia será de gran ayuda, Temari san.

-Estoy a sus órdenes, Hokage sama –repuso la aludida.

-¡Shizune! –llamó imperiosamente la Quinta.

La joven discípula se acercó atolondradamente hasta el escritorio.

-¿Sí, Tsunade sama?

-¿Tenemos o no tenemos alguna misión para asignarles?

-Creo que… -Shizune comenzó a revolver entre pilones de gruesos libros y kilómetros de desenrollados pergaminos-. En realidad… Tal vez…

-¡¿Hay o no hay?

-¡Espere! –exclamó con indignación Shizune-. ¡Si fuese más ordenada y constante en su trabajo no tendría que estar revolviéndolo todo!

-¡¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, insolente?

-¡No le diría nada si hiciese su trabajo como corresponde!

-¡Yo _hago_ mi trabajo como corresponde, eres tú la que desordena!

-¡¿Qué dijo?

Una gota de sudor se dibujó en las cabezas de los shinobis más jóvenes, espectadores involuntarios de la insólita escena. Shikamaru, no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, intentó intervenir.

-Eh, Hokage sama…

-¡Si eres tú la que siempre mezcla las de rango A con las de rango D, maldita sea! –decía la aludida en ese momento.

-Hokage sama…

-¡Es tan irresponsable que todo se colapsa! –protestaba Shizune.

-¡¿Qué dijiste? –estalló Tsunade.

-¡Hokage sama! –llamó con fuerza Shikamaru.

-¡QUÉ! –rugieron las dos al mismo tiempo, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

El chunin sintió que se hacía cada vez más chiquito y creyó que en cualquier momento saldría disparado por la ventana. Temari lo observó de reojo, apiadándose de él.

-Por estar recién llegada, puedo llevar a la embajadora a dar un paseo –propuso el muchacho, armándose de valor-, así se repone de los días de marcha. Mientras tanto, ustedes pueden tomarse el tiempo que necesiten para buscar una misión, u otra tarea.

Tsunade lo miró fijamente durante unos instantes. Luego sonrió.

-Bien pensado, Shikamaru –aseveró. A él le pareció una exageración, pero era mejor estarse callado-. Serás su escolta una vez más, cuento contigo. Ahora pueden retirarse.

Los chicos saludaron con respeto y salieron. Una vez fuera del despacho, exhalaron con alivio.

-Sí, bien pensado –ironizó Temari-. ¿Y se puede saber a dónde me llevarás? Ya conozco prácticamente toda la aldea.

Shikamaru compuso su característica semi sonrisa.

-Primero iremos a comer algo. Después… ya lo verás.

-o-O-o-

-¡_No puede ser_!

Temari estaba sentada sobre el césped sin podérselo creer. ¿Este era el sitio tan especial al que la llevaría? Después de comer, tal y como le había prometido, Shikamaru la condujo a un lugar que, según él, era de los más bellos de Konoha: un pequeño, silencioso y muy aislado parque que en realidad ella ya había visitado en varias ocasiones. El chunin se encontraba tranquilamente recostado sobre la hierba a su lado, la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos entrelazadas, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. El muy descarado la había llevado a observar las nubes.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Shikamaru abrió los ojos y bostezó.

-¿Qué? ¿No te agrada? –preguntó perezosamente.

La kunoichi masculló un par de frases ininteligibles. De buena gana le hubiese propinado una contundente paliza, pero se contuvo. En definitiva, ella era en parte responsable por haberse dejado guiar. ¿Qué otro tipo de divertimento podría depararle la "superdotada mente" del muchacho? ¿Acaso no lo conocía? Se maldijo a sí misma por no habérselo imaginado.

-En realidad es muy agradable –mintió.

-Vamos, Temari, sé lo que piensas de mis pasatiempos, no es necesario que disimules.

-¿Crees que estoy fingiendo? ¿Eso crees?

-Eso creo.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque si dijeras la verdad sería como admitir que te equivocaste –aseguró-. Pensaste que te llevaría a algún sitio interesante o divertido que todavía no conocías, confiaste en mí sabiendo muy bien que me resultaría problemático hacer tal cosa. Esta vez no pudiste darte cuenta a tiempo de lo que planeaba. Punto a mi favor.

-Punto a favor de tu pereza.

-Punto en detrimento de tu orgullo.

Temari se crispó, otra vez le salían con eso. Confusa, prefirió seguir con el tema principal.

-De todas formas, me gusta estar aquí –aseveró, mientras se recostaba también.

-Sí, claro –dijo él, condescendiente. Durante unos momentos permanecieron en silencio, meditando, mirando el cielo, hasta que al chunin se le ocurrió una idea-. Hace mucho calor, ¿por qué no vas a comprar unos helados?

-¿Y por qué no vas tú? –retrucó con irritación Temari. ¡Era lo único que faltaba!

-Creí que te aburrías –señaló el joven.

-¡Te dije que no! –insistió porfiadamente ella.

-Vamos, es una buena oportunidad para que admitas que estar aquí te desagrada.

-Que no.

-Temari…

-¡No me utilices como excusa para encubrir tu flojera!

-Deja de ser tú tan orgullosa.

-¡Eres un vago!

De pronto, Shikamaru se enderezó, como asaltado por un súbito temor.

-Shika…

-Sshhh

Permaneció durante unos segundos atento, expectante. Temari no entendía lo que sucedía, cosa que la fastidió bastante, y cada vez que quería saber lo que pasaba el chico le hacía señas para que se esté quieta y en silencio. Tuvo que quedarse sentada cruzada de brazos. Repentinamente, Shikamaru se volvió hacia ella y sacó su kunai. Temari supo que algo grave ocurría al ver que levantaba la mano empuñando el arma como si fuera a asestársela. Por una fracción de segundo, creyó que el chico había enloquecido.

Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a increparlo, Shikamaru se arrojó encima de su cuerpo, haciéndolos caer. Temari quedó debajo de él absolutamente anonadada, forcejeando para liberarse de su peso. La postura resultaba incómoda e inconveniente, haciendo que se sonroje sin querer. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Para colmo, el chico demoró una eternidad para moverse. Deseó con toda su alma que nadie los descubriera en esa posición.

-¡Idiota! –le gritó-. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

Él empezó a levantarse con cuidado, observando lo que tenía en la mano. Cuando estuvo en cuclillas, Temari se sentó y le lanzó una indignada cachetada, que hubiera dado en el blanco de no ser porque el chunin tenía buenos reflejos.

-¡Quieres calmarte!

-¡¿Quieres decirme por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Por esto! –dijo el chico, y le colocó el kunai delante de la cara. Temari se aplacó al instante, comprendiendo por fin. Clavada en el arma, una pequeña víbora de colores llamativos dejaba de moverse paulatinamente-. No es que abunden –explicó Shikamaru, poniéndose de pie-, aunque es de las más venenosas. Es muy raro que esté tan cerca de la población, debe haberse extraviado. Salté sobre ti porque no tenía un ángulo mejor.

Temari no le quitaba los ojos de encima al repugnante ofidio. Pocas cosas la espantaban, y ese animal formaba parte de la lista. Al darse cuenta de ello, de inmediato Shikamaru arrojó el kunai a lo lejos, para resguardarla de esa visión.

-¿Qué, la dejarás allí? –preguntó la chica, sin percatarse de su pequeño gesto.

-¡Claro que no! Más tarde volveré y se la llevaré a Shizune, por si la necesitan para hacer suero.

Después los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué agregar. Si hubieran estado en medio de una batalla se sentirían más cómodos, pero estaban solos y él había hecho algo… amable. Y ella había pensado cualquier cosa. Otra vez se maldijo a sí misma.

-Shikamaru…

El aludido la miró. ¿Podía ser que la kunoichi tuviera intenciones de…?

-Eh, Temari, no es necesario –dijo con sinceridad.

-¡Cállate y déjame continuar! –ordenó ella.

No le quedó otra alternativa más que obedecerla. Permaneció de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, resignado. Si iba a hacer lo que él creía que iba a hacer…

-Yo… te lo agradezco –dijo Temari. El primer paso estaba dado, no fue tan difícil, lo peor estaba por venir. Tomó aire.- Y por intentar golpearte…

-Oh, vamos… -intentó de nuevo él, pero Temari le lanzó una de sus furibundas miradas. Se calló. No podía creer que estuviera en esta situación, ¡era absurdo! Todo por una pequeña viborilla que andaba por ahí perdida. De casualidad la había sentido arrastrarse, acercándose a ellos. Cualquier ninja, sea chunin o genin, podía encargarse de un simple animal, y cuando vio de qué tipo se trataba hasta se tranquilizó, porque sabía que la aldea contaba con el suero antiofídico apropiado. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, no quiso que ella se lastimase… Una maldita razón que venía arrastrando desde hacía tiempo y que todavía no había logrado dilucidar.

-Yo… –continuaba diciendo Temari-, yo… lo ssss…

Era increíble, en verdad lo diría.

-… lo-lo sssien…

Estaba seguro de que el mundo se acabaría, que la vida en la Tierra llegaría a su fin. Se esforzó por ser educado y mantener los ojos abiertos para contemplar lo irremediable.

-… lo siento.

Shikamaru pestañeó. Eso fue todo. El viento se levantó de pronto y sacudió la abundante fronda de los árboles que los rodeaban. Una bandada de ruidosas aves se elevó hacia las nubes con vuelo audaz. Durante un infinito instante, el ninja perdió el sentido de la ubicación. Luego, con gran esfuerzo, retomó las riendas de la realidad y se palpó mentalmente para asegurarse de que había sobrevivido.

Estaba seguro de que si lo contaba, nadie le creería. Temari se había disculpado. ¿Sería esta _su_ Temari? ¿O sería un kage bunshin quizás? Era insólito… Aunque, más allá de todo, se inquietó. Sabía que en el último tiempo, por más que se esmerara por parecer la de siempre, en el fondo no había superado el fracaso de su última misión. Había una fisura, era indudable, porque de otro modo nunca se hubiese disculpado, menos que menos por un intento fallido de cachetada. Realmente le preocupaba.

-¿Y qué hay del helado? –preguntó la kunoichi, intentando volver a la normalidad.

Shikamaru se sorprendió. Se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que se había quedado en silencio como un tonto.

-Cierto, vamos –fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Tenías razón, este sitio es muy aburrido –terminó por admitir Temari, comenzando a caminar a su lado. Fue la mejor vía de escape que se le ocurrió, ¿quién podría culparla por ello?

Porque en lo otro que acababa de hacer era mejor no pensar.

* * *

_O.O_

_Pasó lo que creo que acaba de pasar? Temari se disculpó? O.O_

_Jejej. Gracias a todos los que han comentado, he podido responderles. Y gracias a todos por su tiempo y por su paciente lectura. Nos vemos!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este shikatema! Los chicos se están acercando cada vez más al conocimiento de sus emociones, veremos cómo lo manejarán (por la personalidad que tienen, creo que lo manejarán... mal, jejejej... nah)_

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

_**Capítulo IV: Confianza. Parte I**_

_No me has hecho sufrir, sino esperar._

**Pablo Neruda**

* * *

De los ninjas más jóvenes de Konoha, en la aldea quedaron Ino, Sai, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Chouji y Shikamaru, el resto había partido para cumplir con diversas misiones. Incluyendo a la embajadora de la Arena, eran ocho en total.

-Es un buen número como para empezar –observó Tsunade.

-Por mí está bien –aseguró Kakashi.

Estaban todos reunidos en uno de los amplios campos de entrenamiento, bajo el cielo despejado de un día apacible. Varios jounin se hallaban presentes ubicados en diversos puntos estratégicos, aguardando que inicie la serie de ejercicios que los chicos convocados todavía ignoraban. El ninja copia tomó la palabra.

-Seguramente se pregunten por qué estamos todos aquí –dijo, de pie en el centro del grupo con las manos en los bolsillos-. Los hemos llamado para practicar con ustedes una serie de ejercicios diferentes a los habituales. No se trata de ejercitar con jutsus, sino que son actividades recreativas que buscan fortalecer la confianza en un grupo.

Los chicos lo escuchaban con cierto aire de extrañeza pintado en el rostro, no muy seguros de haber comprendido. Shikamaru atendió a la explicación con una mueca en el rostro, deduciendo perfectamente cuál era el objetivo de todo ello y pensando en lo fastidioso de la propuesta.

-Kakashi sensei –dijo-, creo que todos aquí confiamos de sobra en cada uno de nuestros compañeros, no creo que esto…

-¡Silencio! –interrumpió Tsunade, con su imponente voz-. Deben saber que muchas aldeas shinobis están dándole un nuevo encuadre al entrenamiento de sus hombres, hoy en día contamos con nuevas estrategias y modernos enfoques para mejorar el rendimiento y el trabajo en equipo. Konoha no se quedará atrás de las innovaciones. Lo que deba hacerse, se hará –concluyó, de modo que nadie pudo seguir protestando.

Los ninjas se miraron entre ellos con resignación, tratando de hacerse a la idea de ser los conejillos de Indias de las "innovaciones". A Shikamaru le daba pereza el solo pensarlo. Temari, por su parte, se guardó muy bien de comentar en voz alta que ella era jounin y que no necesitaba de tales ejercicios, aunque maldijo por lo bajo. En general, todos pensaron en lo afortunados que eran los que habían partido en pos de las clásicas misiones. El mismísimo Naruto hubiese dado lo que sea por una de rango D con tal de evadirse de la presente situación.

-¿Y qué tenemos que hacer? –le preguntó el descontento genin a su sensei.

-Les explicaré –continuó Kakashi-. Se trata de una serie de ejercicios dividida en tres fases: en la primera se desempeñarán todos juntos, en la segunda etapa se dividirán en dos grupos y en la última trabajarán por parejas.

"La primera actividad consiste en presentirse y reconocerse... Así como lo oyen, no me miren de esa manera –Una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien al notar el gesto que los chicos le hacían-. Los mezclaremos y los ubicaremos entre los árboles separados unos de otros. La dificultad residirá, desde luego, en que estarán vendados, de modo que tendrán que confiar primero en sus sentidos (cosa que damos por descontado, ¿verdad?) para encontrar a un compañero, el que sea. Una vez que lo hayan logrado, deberán ser capaces de reconocerlo por el nombre.

-Un momento –objetó Sakura-, eso será muy difícil si ni siquiera podemos tener algún tipo de contacto.

-Así es –admitió Kakashi-, por lo cual contarán con una única oportunidad para tocarse. No podrán hablar ni hacer ningún otro tipo de gesto, ni tocarse más de la cuenta. Para ello están los jounin vigilando –informó, señalándolos con la cabeza para que los vieran-. Si atinan el nombre, punto a favor.

Eso era todo. A los chicos no los entusiasmó mucho el desafío, aunque igualmente se dispusieron a realizarlo. Kakashi los guió hacia la arboleda para ubicarlos, mientras los ninjas asistentes procedían a vendarlos. Tsunade, por su parte, observaría atentamente el desarrollo de la prueba desde una posición estratégica. Cuando se los hubo emplazado, se dio la señal que indicaba el inicio del juego.

Durante los primeros minutos los jóvenes permanecieron estáticos, atentos a la información que percibían a través de los sentidos habilitados, pensando en qué dirección desplazarse e intentado descifrar con quién se encontrarían. En cuanto lo creyeron necesario comenzaron a movilizarse, tanteando el aire e intentando no tropezar. Al principio se sintieron algo tontos y abochornados, pero en la medida en que se concentraban en los detalles y extraían conclusiones, se fueron entusiasmando. Lógicamente, se abocaron a localizar al compañero que cada cual creyó más fácil de reconocer.

En el caso de Shikamaru, el asunto fue por demás complicado. El chico no tenía ganas de jugar al gallito ciego, dijera lo que dijese la Quinta. Si bien al principio se dedicó a analizar la situación y a contemplar todas las posibilidades (incluso llegó a establecer un índice de porcentajes que medía las chances de llegar a tal o cual compañero), luego de realizar tal esfuerzo se cansó y terminó por desistir de la búsqueda. Optó por permanecer quieto en el lugar para esperar a que otro lo encuentre.

Temari se sentía igualmente fastidiada. ¿Para esto había viajado desde Suna? ¿Esta actividad formaría parte de sus obligaciones como embajadora? Maldito Gaara… No, el pobre era su hermano menor y había actuado buscando su bienestar, no podría culparlo por estar entre los arbustos de un campo de entrenamiento con los ojos vendados tanteando el aire como una idiota. Quería terminar con esto lo más pronto posible y victoriosa, desde luego. Su orgullo rechazaba de plano la idea de perder (sí, su orgullo, ¿y qué?) Lo que estaban haciendo era una estupidez, pero lo haría bien (se irritó al advertir que se estaba pareciendo cada vez más a cierto perezoso shinobi).

Sus adiestrados oídos percibían con claridad el rumor de numerosos pasos que iban y venían en diversas direcciones. Era obvio que todos los demás estaban en su misma situación, buscando un compañero al cual identificar. Se concentró para intentar precisar la distancia y al dueño de las pisadas. Más o menos llegó a establecer cuántas personas estaban más cerca y cuántos más lejos, pero no pudo deducir de quiénes eran esos pasos. Solo pudo individualizarlos y, cuando lo hizo, descubrió un detalle muy interesante.

Por su parte, Shikamaru seguía de pie con los brazos cruzados, deseando que alguien lo asesine. ¿Por qué no podía ejercitarse la confianza frente a un tablero de shogi? Claro, no se trataba de un juego en equipo, pero cada vez que uno de los dos contrincantes se veía obligado a interrumpir momentáneamente la partida para ir al baño o para hacerle las compras a una madre persistente, por fuerza tenía que confiar en que el otro no movería las piezas para sacar ventaja cuando se quedase solo. Si eso no era confianza…

Algo lo sobresaltó. Estaba tan ensimismado pensando en tonterías que casi olvidó en qué circunstancias se encontraba. Alguien se había parado frente a él. "Por fin", pensó, mientras registraba el movimiento de las ramas del árbol más cercano, donde seguramente estaría el jounin que los controlaría para no hacer trampas. Intentó reconocer a la persona que tenía adelante, de la que solo podía percibir su pausada respiración. Estaban tan cerca que las puntas de sus pies se rozaban. De pronto, el aire pareció dispersarse.

Lógico, el otro tenía la oportunidad de tocarlo y había alzado su brazo para hacerlo. Se sorprendió al sentir sobre su cabeza una fina mano que lo tanteaba con suavidad, y supo quién era. Sin embargo, la sorpresa de su contacto lo enmudeció. Las puntas de esos dedos descendieron desde su frente a través de su rostro, rozándolo con suavidad hasta llegar a su quijada, donde apenas se posaron. Shikamaru no podía ver nada, pero pudo sentir a la perfección la tenue corriente eléctrica que comenzó a viajar por su sistema nervioso en la medida en que esos dedos recorrían su fisonomía. Se tensó. Involuntariamente, su corazón comenzó a bombear en forma frenética, como si hubiera estado anhelando ese contacto, como si esa íntima presencia lo hubiese despabilado de su letargo, animándolo. Era extraño y, a la vez… agradable. Se ruborizó, rezando para que el otro no se diera cuenta del repentino calor que emanaba de su rostro.

-o-O-o-

Temari había tenido que andar un buen rato de un lado a otro, no muy segura de la dirección que tomaba ni de la geografía que la rodeaba, pero no se daría por vencida. Sabía cuál era el objetivo más accesible, y hacia allí se dirigía.

De pronto, percibió una cercana y familiar presencia. Se asombró ante su propia capacidad de presentirlo incluso sin que él hiciese nada para ser encontrado. O mejor dicho, _precisamente por ello_. Por los ruidos de pasos que había escuchado previamente, había llegado a contar seis personas andando, siendo que en total eran ocho. Con ella hacían siete, por lo cual había alguien que aún no se movía. No le costó mucho inferir de quién se trataba. ¿Habría alguien más perezoso que Shikamaru sobre la Tierra? Se encogió mentalmente de hombros y comenzó a buscarlo. Lo demás sería pan comido.

Y ahí estaba. Dio algunos pasos más, tanteando el aire con las manos, hasta que chocó con sus pies. No quiso decir en seguida su nombre cuando advirtió el movimiento del jounin que los vigilaba desde el árbol, por lo cual decidió disimular utilizando la única oportunidad que tenía para tocarlo. Dirigió su mano hasta su cabeza. Ni bien posó sus dedos sobre él, cayó en la cuenta de que nunca lo había tocado de esa manera. Ni de esa manera ni de otra, si lo pensaba, más allá de lo que había pasado en el desierto, aunque dejarse tocar las manos en forma inconciente no se podía comparar con esto. Acariciar levemente su piel, su cara, distinguir sus rasgos, le generó una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y de cohibición. Era demasiado íntimo tocarlo de esa manera, hasta le resultó un poco perturbador. Sin embargo, esos reparos venían mezclados con cierta dosis de ansiedad y de… atracción. ¿_Atracción_? Temari no pudo controlar el nerviosismo que la asaltó al percatarse de ello, y deseó con toda su alma que él no lo advirtiera.

Unidos a través de ese simple contacto, demasiado preocupados por las sensaciones que estaban experimentando, olvidaron que debían separarse y decir quién era el otro. El jounin que los vigilaba advirtió que se estaban extendiendo con el contacto permitido, y quizá llegó a vislumbrar algo más, porque en lugar de pedirles que se separen y digan el nombre del compañero, carraspeó significativamente.

En ese mismo instante la atmósfera se quebró y ambos ninjas dieron un paso atrás, sonrojados hasta las raíces del cabello. Haciendo un esfuerzo, los dos dijeron el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo y luego se quitaron las vendas.

-Sabaku No Temari, Nara Shikamaru, fase uno superada –anunció el jounin en voz alta desde el árbol. Luego anotó algo en una libreta y, sin más, de un salto desapareció.

Los aludidos permanecieron uno frente al otro, inquietos y nerviosos, sin saber muy bien qué tenían que hacer a continuación. Desde luego, también se sentían emocionados por haber superado con éxito el desafío, por una vez en la vida sus defectos habían sido de ayuda, y hasta podría decirse que los habían conectado. A pesar de ello la confusión persistía, y se miraban a los ojos intentando descubrir en el otro una clave. Los dos eran mucho más racionales que sentimentales, de hecho sus mentes los habían sacado de más problemas que sus corazones. Sin embargo, ahora se hallaban en un verdadero apuro. Ambos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para entender lo que les había pasado hacía un rato, pero carecían de la experiencia necesaria para manejarlo.

Pasados unos incómodos instantes de zozobra, Shikamaru se decidió a hablar.

-¿Y cómo diste conmigo? –preguntó, fingiendo un tono casual.

Temari pestañeó ante la pregunta. Había estado demasiado concentrada en analizar y en tratar de asimilar sus emociones como para recordar bien en dónde estaba parada.

-Por deducción –explicó, esforzándose por parecer normal-. Solo uno de nosotros no se estaba moviendo, fue fácil.

Shikamaru profirió una exclamación, simulando sentirse ofendido.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Está claro, ¿no?

-Mira, puede ser que no me haya entusiasmado mucho con el desafío, era demasiado problemático –arguyó-, pero cuando hago las cosas, las hago bien.

-Eres un perezoso.

-¡Pues gracias a eso superaste la prueba! –repuso, ya más irritado.

Aquí Temari se crispó.

-¡Claro que sí! –afirmó, alzando la voz y poniendo los brazos en jarra-. Pero olvidas el pequeño detalle de que, de no ser porque _me tomé el trabajo de buscarte_, ¡todavía estarías ahí parado como un bobo!

-Ahí está, ¡la Gran Temari!

-¿Qué tratas de decir? –Una vena palpitaba dolorosamente en su sien. De ninguna manera permitiría que un flojo pisoteara su recientemente asumido orgullo.- A ver, señor estratega, explica cómo fue que supiste que era yo.

En seguida que lo dijo se arrepintió. Notó que a Shikamaru lo asaltaba un ligero rubor, ella misma experimentó cierto calor en su rostro. Apenas habían logrado evadirse de lo que había sucedido entre ellos hacía un rato y ahora ella misma se ocupaba de atizar el fuego. Definitivamente, algo estaba muy mal en su interior. Primero, una misión frustrada la dejó herida, débil, expuesta. Después, una serie de sentimientos románticos le salían al encuentro desde la nada. Y todo estaba relacionado con él. Como había perdido cierto grado de seguridad, el día anterior había llegado a disculparse por una estupidez. Como había tocado su rostro, hoy actuaba y hablaba con imperdonable torpeza. Estaba acabada. Le agradecería mucho a la tierra si se la tragase de una buena vez.

El chunin, por su parte, tardó algunos instantes en contestar. Semejante planteo lo desconcertó, lo sacó de su eje cuando apenas había logrado estabilizarse. No le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. ¿Por qué sería tan precipitada para hablar? Se llevó una mano a la nuca y miró para otro lado al responder.

-Supe que eras tú porque te conozco –dijo simplemente. Si mentía, se notaría; si ponía una excusa para evadirse, se expondría. Lo único que le quedaba era decir la verdad, aunque cuidadosamente despojada de todos los detalles.

Temari se sorprendió. En verdad que el chico era muy astuto. En definitiva era cierto, ellos habían compartido mucho y habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos, claro que se conocían. Recordó que ella misma lo había presentido aun cuando él permanecía inmóvil en su lugar. Era una respuesta justa. De este modo zanjaban la cuestión sin que nadie salga herido en su amor propio, y su amistad se conservaría intacta… al menos por ahora.

-Es verdad –admitió la kunoichi, relajándose un poco. Luego lo acusó-. Aun así no dejas de ser un vago.

Shikamaru respiró. Al fin habían encontrado una decorosa vía de escape.

-Puede ser –reconoció, mirándola de nuevo-. Es por eso que cuento contigo.

Ella lo miró fijo, intentando comprender el sentido exacto de la frase. Luego se sonrió.

-Entonces confías en mí –señaló, con aires de superioridad.

Al responder, Shikamaru olvidó su vergüenza.

-Confío en ti, señorita engreída.

* * *

_Bueno, ellos se encontraron, era obvio, pero y los otros? XDD Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo..._

_Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus hermosos reviews. Gracias a Nonahere también, si me lo mandás anónimo yo creo que (hablando con el tono de voz de un nenito a punto de llorar) T.T voz no quedez que te lo dezpondaaaa, XDD_

_Gracias a todos por su tiempo y por su paciente lectura. Espero sus comentarios! Nos vemos!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este shikatema! Aquí un nuevo capi que me salió un poco más largo de lo habitual, creo que es porque está muy concurrido, jejej Espero que les guste._

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

_**Capítulo V: Confianza. Parte II**_

_El amor y la tos no pueden ocultarse._

**Proverbio latino.**

* * *

Como era de esperarse, los ocho jóvenes shinobis habían superado la prueba anterior, aunque de forma bastante particular en cada caso.

Al encontrarse y reconocerse, Chouji e Ino celebraron con alegres exclamaciones de júbilo. Naruto, en cambio, fue sepultado en la tierra con un contundente golpe de puño de Sakura, a quien se dedicó a tocar más de lo debido una vez que la halló. Previamente, en su firme resolución de dar con la kunoichi, había tropezado con otro de sus compañeros y se había caído encima de él. Por un momento, el rubio creyó que sus intenciones se verían entorpecidas y se quedó esperando con el estómago en la boca que dijeran su nombre. Por alguna extraña razón, eso nunca ocurrió. Quien estuviera debajo de su cuerpo parecía haberse desmayado. El impaciente genin pidió disculpas, se paró y reinició su búsqueda, que finalmente fue exitosa (y dolorosa).

Sai, por su parte, iba de un lado a otro pero, aunque alcanzó a varios, parecía que todos lo esquivaban olímpicamente. Estuvo un rato vagando sin rumbo fijo hasta que tropezó con un cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Buscó la cara y la tocó. Al percibir a alguien estático, con el rostro ardiendo y la respiración agitada, no le costó mucho inferir que se trataba de la pobre Hinata. Dijo su nombre y luego la ayudó a ponerse de pie, sonriéndole mecánicamente.

Unos minutos después de que los últimos se encontrasen, volvieron a reunirse con Kakashi, quien los esperaba para felicitarlos a todos.

-No esperaba menos de los ninjas de Konoha –comentó, observándolos con satisfacción y cierto aire despreocupado-. Han demostrado que confían en ustedes mismos, y ese es el primer paso para confiar en los demás. Ya están listos para comenzar la fase dos.

Shikamaru suspiró. Cierto, en total eran tres etapas y recién iban por la segunda. De todas formas, a estas alturas el agotamiento era el menor de sus problemas. Lo que había sucedido con Temari fue demasiado perturbador. Casi no podía escuchar las palabras del jounin, obnubilado como estaba a causa de las pertinaces emociones que se habían adueñado de su sistema hormonal. Tuvo que forzar a su cerebro para prestar atención.

-… dos equipos de cuatro –explicaba en ese momento Kakashi-. La prueba consiste en un juego de pelota cuyo objetivo…

Temari no lo oía, demasiado ensimismada en sus propias sensaciones. En lugar de fortalecer los lazos de confianza, esas malditas pruebas estaban sacando a relucir otro tipo de lazo, uno que ella no se había permitido establecer con nadie.

Toda su vida había estado dedicada a una única meta: ser la mejor jounin de su aldea. Ese era su destino como hija del Kazekage, como princesa de Suna. Nunca se lo había cuestionado, nunca había tenido otro obstáculo más que sus propias limitaciones, superadas con el entrenamiento, y nunca había tenido otros motivos que la guiasen. Y estaba orgullosa de eso. No se arrepentía de nada, porque nada le impidió llegar a ser quien era. Era decidida, fuerte, independiente, eficaz… Al menos hasta el funesto día en que le tocó ser la custodia de aquella joven. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al recordar.

La cuestión es que ella nunca había considerado otra cosa para su vida. Era una mujer, sí, pero ante todo era una kunoichi, al menos esa fue siempre su convicción. La mera idea de pensar en un hombre como algo más que un compañero o un amigo jamás había pasado por su cabeza. Lo que experimentaba en ese momento, sin embargo, se parecía bastante a ese tipo de emociones. Y el centro de sus inquietudes se hallaba allí mismo, a dos pasos de ella. Con solo saberlo, su corazón se aceleró casi dolorosamente.

La segunda etapa fue un fracaso. La prueba consistió en un extraño juego de pelota que ninguno de los dos equipos pudo resolver. Por empezar, a nadie le gustó la conformación de los grupos: Naruto quería que le toque con Sakura, a Hinata le hubiese gustado estar con Naruto, Ino no podía compartir ni el balón ni el mérito con la pelirrosa, Shikamaru y Temari estaban en las nubes y Sai llamó "gordo" a Chouji porque no paraba de comer. De más está decir que el caótico juego fue aplastado por su Jutsu de Expansión.

-Estos chicos –murmuró por lo bajo Kakashi al ver el fiasco de la segunda fase. Los observaba con una mano en la nuca y una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien.

-Idiotas –musitó Tsunade, de brazos cruzados.

-La última no puede fallar, ¿verdad? –inquirió nerviosamente el jounin.

-Veremos –fue la escueta respuesta de la Quinta.

-o-O-o-

-Bien, atentos todos –pidió Kakashi, ubicado nuevamente en el centro del grupo. Su único ojo descubierto se detuvo a contemplarlos: vio rostros crispados, magullados, colorados, indiferentes… una verdadera gama de expresiones que lo impulsó a resignarse al fracaso de las pruebas desde ahora, para no perder el tiempo después-. La tercera y última etapa, como ya les anticipé, se llevará a cabo por parejas de hombre y mujer que dentro de un rato sortearemos.

"La prueba es muy sencilla. Un miembro de la pareja se ubicará entre las ramas de un árbol a designar, a determinada altura del suelo. Su compañero estará debajo. El que esté trepado se acomodará de espaldas a él, es decir que no lo verá. Cuando demos la señal, tendrá que dejarse caer, confiando en que quien esté debajo lo reciba para no terminar estrellándose en el suelo, ¿se entiende?

Si hubiese sido de noche, los grillos hubiesen cantado. Los chicos volvían a mirar al jounin como si se tratara de un curioso espécimen animal. El observado suspiró.

-Dicho de otro modo –continuó, armándose de paciencia-, se trata de un ejercicio básico de confianza. Uno de ustedes se dejará caer de espaldas. Al no tener contacto visual con la persona que lo aguarda, su convicción de arrojarse dependerá exclusivamente del grado de confianza que tenga en ser atrapado. Lo que se pone a prueba aquí es la fortaleza psicológica para entregarse a otro. Si bien el que se arroja _sabe_ que alguien lo salvará del golpe, al no poder verlo con sus propios ojos dudará en saltar al vacío. El objetivo consiste en desarrollar la seguridad, el instinto de la confianza. ¿Lo entienden ahora?

Esta vez pareció que la explicación cerraba un poco. Shikamaru había entendido desde el principio, al igual que Temari, pero como sus mentes estaban a miles de kilómetros de la Tierra, ni siquiera pudieron emitir un "entendido". Cuando recordaban dónde y en qué circunstancias se hallaban, procuraban evadirse y rehuir la mirada del otro. Sabían que se comportaban de modo infantil, sin embargo estaban decididos a mantener la distancia.

El sorteo se llevó a cabo. Como era de esperarse, las coincidencias no los entusiasmaron. A Chouji le tocó con Hinata, a Sai le tocó con Sakura, a Shikamaru le tocó con Ino y a Naruto con Temari. Lógicamente, Naruto se reveló como el más disconforme.

-Oye, Sai, ¿cambiamos de pareja? –le pidió el rubio a su compañero, discretamente.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó el otro, menos discretamente.

-¡Ssshhhh! –replicó Naruto, con un dedo sobre los labios, aunque demasiado tarde, porque Shikamaru estaba cerca y los escuchó-. No es por nada en especial, es que yo… yo… ¡me llevo mejor con Sakura chan!

-Esa no es excusa, Naruto kun –arguyó Sai-. He leído sobre estos ejercicios de confianza y lo que los hace más efectivos es, justamente, practicarlos con las personas con las que no tenemos un lazo afectivo importante.

Naruto gruñó, al tiempo que se cruzaba caprichosamente de brazos.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices –farfulló, bastante disgustado. El ex anbu era un hueso duro de roer.

-Lo que Sai intenta decir –explicó Shikamaru, sorprendiendo al rubio por detrás, de modo tal que el pobre chico se pegó un buen susto-, es que ya no podemos echarnos para atrás en el sorteo, sería problemático y molesto. Además, qué importancia tiene con quién te ha tocado, solo es un tonto juego de niños –concluyó.

-¿A ti no te molesta que me haya tocado con Temari? –inquirió Naruto, con intención.

-Claro que no –respondió el chunin, mirando a otro lado con una mano en la nuca.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el llamado de Kakashi para iniciar la prueba. Los ninjas asistentes comenzaron por acomodar en árboles diferentes a cada joven, de espaldas, para que sean ellos los primeros en tener que arrojarse, mientras que sus compañeras fueron ubicadas al pie de los mismos. No se los acomodó muy lejos del suelo para evitar que los daños sean graves, ya que de todas maneras se lastimarían al caer. Las chicas no podrían atajarlos con los brazos así como así, se trataba más bien de buscar el modo de amortiguar la caída.

Tsunade observaba los preparativos a cierta distancia acompañada de Shizune, quien le rezaba a todos los santos del cielo para que esta vez los chicos se comporten. Cuando todo estuvo dispuesto por fin, se dio la señal de empezar.

Primero se arrojó Chouji sobre Hinata. Hay que decir que la pobre chica se esforzó, lo único que pudo hacer fue poner su propio cuerpo para evitar que su compañero se estrellara contra el piso, a consecuencia de lo cual la que terminó haciéndose más daño fue ella. Lo bueno fue que Chouji se arrojó sin dudar, y eso era un punto a su favor.

Luego le llegó el turno a Sai. Tampoco tuvo que pensar demasiado en lanzarse, ya que confiaba mucho en la fuerza de Sakura. De hecho, la kunoichi lo atrapó diestramente entre sus brazos.

-Sabía que lo harías, marimacho –le espetó el joven.

-¿Qué dijiste? –La indignada pelirrosa le asestó un impecable cros a la mandíbula a su desubicado compañero, que terminó incrustado contra el árbol.

-¡Eres increíble, Sakura chan! –la felicitó Naruto, con dos corazones por ojos.

El siguiente fue Shikamaru. Arrojarse de espaldas al vacío no conllevaba ningún esfuerzo, pero las probabilidades de que Ino hiciese por él lo mismo que Sakura hizo por Sai eran bastante escasas, tal vez del cinco por ciento, con optimismo. Lo que trató de hacer fue caer de tal manera que le brindara a su amiga la posibilidad de amortiguar la caída de la forma más sencilla posible. Calculó, se acomodó, contó hasta tres y se arrojó.

Ino lo intentó, en verdad que lo intentó, pero le causó mucha impresión ver a Shikamaru cayendo sobre sí. Instintivamente, dio un paso hacia el costado y el pobre chunin aterrizó de lleno sobre el césped, sin piedad.

-¡Maldita sea, Ino! –se quejó él, poniéndose dolorosamente de pie. Su espalda le dolía como los mil demonios-. ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?

-¿Y se puede saber por qué creías que iba a atraparte? –retrucó la rubia, fingiendo sentirse ofendida- ¿Acaso tengo yo la fuerza bestial de la frentona?

-¿Qué dices, Ino-cerda? –Sakura se encaró con la chica, ceñuda. Sus ojos, al enfrentarse, no tardaron en despedir sus habituales descargas eléctricas. El maltrecho estratega fue relegado en el olvido y tuvo que resignarse a rumiar sus reclamos.

Temari había asistido a la escena desde el principio. Conocía bastante a Ino y sabía que la chica no movería un dedo para ayudar a su compañero, cosa que la divertía mucho. Cuando lo vio en el suelo, sintió que a ella le dolía tanto como a él, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al contemplarlo en ese estado tan lamentable. Se sorprendió pensando en lo atractivo que era, aun en esas condiciones. Luego hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada, intentando concentrarse en su propio compañero, ni más ni menos que Naruto.

-Oye, Temari, confío en ti, ¿de acuerdo? –le advirtió él desde el árbol, de espaldas.

-Cállate y salta –le respondió secamente ella. Se había propuesto hacer las cosas bien y las haría, aunque tuviese que hacer equipo con el mismísimo diablo. Era la única jounin de todos los que estaban ahí, no se podía permitir hacer papelones.

Naruto se arrojó de tal forma que Temari solo atinó a ponerle su propia espalda para amortiguar la caída, y funcionó bastante bien. El impacto fue doloroso, pero al menos consiguió que el chico no caiga directamente al suelo, sino que se deslizó hasta terminar sentado. Tuvo que acuclillarse para relajarse y respirar, para soportar mejor el dolor, y cuando levantó la vista se encontró con los ojos de Shikamaru, que la miraba con atención. El delator calor que sintió en el rostro la obligó a desviar la mirada.

-o-O-o-

La prueba finalizaría con una variante. Esta vez caerían las chicas, pero como ya estaba anocheciendo, se decidió que en lugar de ir una por una caerían todas a la vez, de modo que el ejercicio concluiría pronto. En este punto, Naruto estaba más inquieto que antes y volvió a encararse con Sai.

-Vamos, Sai, ¿qué te cuesta? Déjame a mí con Sakura chan, ¡por favor! –suplicaba.

-No seas molesto, Naruto –intervino nuevamente Shikamaru-. Harías mejor en concentrarte en tu compañera.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos con la obstinación pintada en el rostro.

-¿Por qué no puedo atrapar yo a Sakura chan?

-Porque debes atrapar a Temari san, idiota –repuso Sai, sonriente.

-Sí, pero Temari a mí no me gusta –argumentó infantilmente Naruto.

-¡Da igual si te gusta o no te gusta! –le dijo Shikamaru, algo irritado ya-. ¡No puedes distraerte pensando en tonterías, o harás que Temari se lastime!

-Si a ti te gusta Temari, ¿por qué no la atrapas?

-¿Q-Qué?

-Lo que oíste, Shikamaru.

-Parece que el muy tonto se sonrojó –acotó Sai.

-¡Es verdad! –exclamó Naruto, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Claro que no! –respondió Shikamaru, con una palpitante vena en su sien.

-¡Lo sabía! –dijo Naruto, sonriendo ampliamente con las manos en la nuca.

-¡¿_Qué_ sabías?

-¡Que ustedes dos andaban en algo!

-¡Nosotros dos no andamos en nada, maldita sea!

-Estás maldiciendo, Shikamaru.

-¡Yo no estoy maldiciendo!

-Leí hace poco que cuando un hombre niega con enojo sentir algo por una mujer, de seguro está completamente enamorado de ella –aportó el infalible Sai.

De nuevo la conversación/discusión se vio interrumpida por el inicio de la última parte de la prueba, salvando a Sai de una buena retahíla de insultos. Las kunoichis ya estaban acomodadas en los árboles, solo faltaban sus respectivos compañeros. Los ninjas se dispusieron cada uno donde estaba su pareja, aunque había alguien que todavía no se conformaba. Un instante antes de que se dé la señal para que las chicas se arrojen, Naruto miró hacia donde estaba Sai, a su izquierda. Entrecerró los ojos, calculando.

Shikamaru, sobre la derecha de Naruto, había percibido lo que éste intentaba hacer. Maldijo por lo bajo porque lo conocía muy bien y sabía que lo que se le metía en la cabeza, lo cumplía. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Temari, de espaldas y confiada. La señal sería dada en cualquier momento, tenía que pensar rápido.

Cuando uno de los jounin gritó "¡Ahora!", las cuatro mujeres se arrojaron al vacío. A decir verdad, Temari no confiaba mucho en Naruto, aunque no le quedó más remedio que resignarse a lo inevitable y, durante las milésimas de segundo que duró la caída, cerró los ojos, aguardando sentir el impacto. Inesperadamente, eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

Para su sorpresa absoluta, no fue el duro suelo de tierra lo que sintió en su espalda, sino un brazo que la sujetaba con fuerza. También sintió un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas flexionadas. Cuando abrió los ojos, tenía sobre su rostro el rostro de Shikamaru.

-o-O-o-

Cuando el jounin gritó "¡Ahora!", Naruto se lanzó sobre Sai empujándolo con el cuerpo, de modo que se dio el gusto de recibir entre sus brazos a una azorada Sakura, que lo miraba con los ojos como platos y un gran signo de interrogación.

-¡Chouji! –gritó Shikamaru, mientras brincaba para cubrir el lugar de Naruto.

-¿Eh? –profirió el aludido, extrañado. Estaba esperando que caiga Hinata, pero la chica tuvo un momento de vacilación. Ese simple intervalo de tiempo le sirvió para girar la cabeza y ver lo que pasaba sobre su izquierda con los demás, y por suerte entendió al instante. Realizó su Jutsu de Expansión Parcial, de modo que con su gigantesco brazo pudo atrapar tanto a Hinata (cuando por fin se decidió a caer) como a Ino, que se había quedado sin compañero.

Al entender lo que había ocurrido, Temari se tensó, lo cual fue inmediatamente percibido por Shikamaru. Se miraban a los ojos con nerviosismo, superados por la situación. Él se sintió demasiado expuesto ante ella, y ella se sentía… demasiado cómoda entre sus brazos. Entre los dos no hacían uno.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Shikamaru? –le preguntó la joven, conteniéndose.

-Creo que intentaba evitar que te rompas el cuello –respondió él, algo sarcástico.

-No era necesario.

-Yo creo que sí.

-Suéltame.

-Como quieras.

Sin embargo, Shikamaru no la soltó. Sus brazos no le respondían, por el contrario, parecían aferrarse al cuerpo de la chica por propia voluntad, fue muy confuso. Los demás se estaban reponiendo y acomodando, él mismo se puso de pie, porque por el ímpetu de la caída había quedado de rodillas, pero a ella no la dejaba.

Desconcertados, y ciertamente emocionados, ninguno de los dos se percató de que Sakura golpeó a Naruto otra vez, que Sai había sido incrustado nuevamente en un árbol por la fuerza del rubio, que Ino se salía de las casillas y que Tsunade estaba más furiosa que nunca.

-¡Es intolerable! –rugió la Quinta. Kakashi se limitaba a observar con gesto resignado, ya que lo había previsto.- ¡Los ejercicios fueron un fracaso, debería darles vergüenza!

Solo con esos gritos Temari y Shikamaru lograron despabilarse. Él se giró (con la kunoichi todavía en brazos), y se aprestó a escuchar la reprimenda. Temari, al ver que no la soltaba, comenzó a irritarse. Una vena palpitaba en su sien.

-¡Se comportaron como unos chiquillos malcriados! –continuó la Hokage, colérica-. ¡Las dos últimas fases fueron un bochorno, actuando por capricho y haciendo cualquier cosa!

-La culpa fue de Sai, que no quiso cambiar de pareja cuando se lo pedí –arguyó Naruto.

-¿Qué dices? –intervino Sakura, con el puño en alto-. ¡Si fuiste tú el que le saltó encima, idiota!

-¿Acaso nadie pensó que me podía hacer daño? –se quejó Ino.

-¿Ya podemos irnos a comer? –preguntó Chouji.

Tsunade los escuchaba con un nervioso tic en la ceja izquierda que delataba su creciente irritación.

-¡Mañana los quiero a todos en mi despacho a primera hora! –vociferó, acallándolos del susto.- ¡Y tú, Shikamaru, suelta a Temari san de una buena vez! –Luego, dio media vuelta y se marchó, con paso rápido e indignado, y con Shizune detrás.

Todos se giraron y observaron al aludido con Temari en los brazos. Shikamaru ponía cara de circunstancia, pero ella se sonrojó al verse así de expuesta.

-¿Quieres bajarme ya? –pidió, con los dientes apretados.

El chico por fin reaccionó y la dejó inmediatamente, ante la divertida mirada de sus amigos. Con tal espectáculo, el fracaso de la tensa jornada se apaciguó, no así las inquietantes sensaciones que este par experimentaba. Apiadándose del bochorno de ambos, Kakashi tomó la palabra.

-Bien, ¿qué tal si nos vamos todos a Ichiraku para terminar el día con un buen sabor de boca? –sugirió con simpatía.

-¡Es una gran idea, Kakashi sensei! –secundó Naruto con alegría. Fue tal su entusiasmo, que todos se contagiaron al instante de su buen humor y accedieron.

Mientras se dirigían al sitio en cuestión, Temari permaneció pensativa. No llevaba ni una semana en Konoha y ya se estaba replanteando su vida entera y sus relaciones. Repasó mentalmente los hechos de la tarde para tratar de encontrar alguna clave, pero siempre llegaba a las mismas conclusiones. Suspiró. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que se había olvidado de algo. Hizo a un lado los reparos, buscó a Shikamaru con los ojos y se acercó hasta él, poniéndose a caminar a su lado. Él lo notó y la miró, extrañado.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo –dijo ella.

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Es este tu modo de decir "gracias"?

-Debió de ser problemático para ti –continuó ella, como si no lo escuchara.

-Bien… de nada –repuso él, con la misma actitud.

No esperaba que la chica le diese las gracias de nuevo, los milagros no ocurren dos veces. No obstante, su pecho se había convertido en una indómita vorágine de emociones. Era increíble lo que esa mujer le generaba. Había sido un día demasiado largo, un día de muchos descubrimientos. Hubiera querido decirle algo, al menos para descomprimir un poco la tensión que lo acuciaba, pero no se animó. Todo lo que pudo ofrecer en ese momento fue su clásica semi sonrisa, en un intento por parecer normal.

Ella le devolvió el gesto, agradecida por restablecer el código que les era más familiar. Luego, sin agregar palabra, siguieron caminando juntos.

* * *

_Digan lo que digan, acá el que se lució fue Chouji, jajajjajaja! Yo, personalmente, se lo debía..._

_Bueno, este ejercicio fue una variante de en un ejercicio de confianza que existe, quizás alguno lo identificó. En realidad, consiste en ponerse uno de espaldas al que lo tiene que "atajar", simplemente se deja caer, confiando en que lo atrape con los brazos, simple. Yo lo compliqué con lo de treparse a un árbol para agregarle un poco de emoción, je._

_Les agradezco mucho a todos los que han comentado, me han hecho muy feliz. También agradezco a quienes siguen llevándose este fic a sus favoritos, espero que les esté gustando la historia :D_

_Y gracias a todos por su tiempo y por su paciencia. Nos vemos la próxima!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este shikatema! Después del anterior capítulo tan concurrido de personajes, volvemos a centrarnos en nuestra pareja protagónica con exclusividad. Ojalá que haya quedado lindo :D_

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

_**Capítulo VI: Limpieza**_

…_porque no hay límites de piedra que puedan retener al amor, _

_y lo que el amor puede hacer, se atreve el amor a intentarlo._

**William Shakespeare.**

* * *

El día había amanecido gris y fresco. Levantarse con el cielo cubierto de nubes no era lo más motivador del mundo, no obstante Temari decidió que no se dejaría deprimir, ni por el clima ni por la misión que tenían por delante ella y el vago de Shikamaru.

Tal cual lo había exigido, al día siguiente de los fracasados ejercicios de confianza los ocho jóvenes ninjas, escandalosos protagonistas de los acontecimientos, se presentaron a primera hora en el despacho de la Hokage para recibir por equipo distintas misiones de rango D a modo de castigo. Algunos protestaron por entender que no habían tenido nada que ver con los bochornosos sucesos, pero Tsunade fue inflexible. "Medida ejemplar", había dicho, y con eso dio por cerrada la discusión. Todos tuvieron que acatar las órdenes sin chistar.

Se habían podido conformar dos grupos de tres y uno de dos. Lógicamente, Temari y Shikamaru conformaban este par. La misión que les fue asignada consistía en una tarea que en el fondo a ella no le disgustaba, porque tenía un alma ecologista y amaba la naturaleza: debían trasladarse hasta la aldea vecina para limpiar el arroyo que la atravesaba. Los otros dos grupos tuvieron trabajos parecidos. Antes de partir a sus respectivos destinos, Tsunade les dio una consigna más: no podrían utilizar ningún tipo de ninjutsu que les facilite la tarea.

Esta reunión fue el día anterior, por lo cual habían transcurrido ya dos jornadas desde que Shikamaru la tuviera entre sus brazos. Al recordar Temari suspiró, abrumada. Ahora tendría que viajar a la aldea en cuestión con él, lo cual le generaba una desacostumbrada incomodidad. Maldijo por sentirse así, y por hallar que las cosas ya no eran como antes.

Shikamaru estaba abajo esperándola, como cada día desde que ella había regresado. Al verla, bostezó y se despabiló.

-Qué haría yo sin tu entusiasmo, Shikamaru –ironizó ella.

Él la ignoró. Comenzaron a caminar hasta la salida de la aldea en silencio, pensando cada cual en lo suyo. Después de un rato, Shikamaru habló.

-Recuerda que la Hokage nos advirtió que no usáramos ningún tipo de ninjutsu. ¿Por qué llevas tu abanico? ¿Acaso temes que se traume si te vas y lo dejas solo?

-Mi abanico es una parte de mí –respondió ella, haciendo oídos sordos a la chicana-. No pienso usarlo de esa forma, pero tal vez lo necesite para golpear a _alguien_.

El chico entendió y se calló. Estaban intentando comportarse como siempre, la cuestión era saber si lo estaban logrando en verdad. Se sentían incómodos, nerviosos, aunque supieron disimularlo. Al fin de cuentas eran ninjas, no permitirían que sus emociones los afecten o interfieran. Sin embargo, no podían dejar de preguntarse, al acercarse a las enormes puertas, qué más podría sucederles, qué les esperaría de ahora en adelante.

Al llegar a la salida se despidieron de los guardias con la mano. Cuando pusieron un pie en el camino fuera de la villa, se resignaron a su destino.

-o-O-o-

Al arribar a la aldea vecina, lo primero que hicieron fue recorrer el arroyo todo a lo largo, para estudiar la situación y decidir las medidas de limpieza necesarias. Una vez que se interiorizaron, Shikamaru se ofreció a trazar una estrategia que les permitiera limpiar en el menor tiempo posible con el menor esfuerzo, a cambio de que Temari realice la tarea pesada. Ella lo miró con una ceja levantada (no precisamente por asombro) que le recordó al joven porqué había traído su abanico, y al instante aclaró que solo estaba bromeando.

Decidieron comenzar por el extremo norte y bajar hacia el sur sobre la orilla este, y luego irían de regreso por la oeste. Juntaban los residuos con unos maderos terminados en filosa punta o con guantes, según el caso. Ambos caminaban acarreando unas enormes bolsas donde iban depositando los diversos despojos que recolectaban.

-Cuán irresponsable es la gente –comentó Temari, sin dejar de juntar residuos.

-Convengamos que tampoco han puesto cestos –repuso Shikamaru-. Si este es un lugar público, debería haber varios cada relativa cantidad de metros.

-Eso no justifica que lo dejen todo tirado.

-No, pero la responsabilidad es una cadena que comienza desde arriba.

-La educación empieza por casa.

-Pero no es allí donde termina.

-Ni siquiera en esto podemos estar de acuerdo –concluyó ella con sequedad.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Shikamaru, deteniéndose para mirarla-. Solo estamos conversando, no dejaremos de ser amigos por no coincidir en la política del tratamiento de la basura.

Temari se aplacó. La verdad es que el chico tenía razón. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan maduro?

-Es verdad –admitió, medio a regañadientes. Después prosiguió con su tarea, hasta que advirtió que el otro se había quedado quieto. Se giró para encararlo, porque ella iba un poco más adelantada, y lo sorprendió mirándola-. ¿Qué sucede?

A Shikamaru no le hizo mucha gracia ser descubierto de esa manera. Se evadió por donde pudo.

-Eh… estaba descansando.

-¿_Ya_?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-No puedo creer lo flojo que eres.

-¡Qué problemática! Solo me detuve a descansar un poco, no voy a dejarte sola con todo el trabajo.

-Si es por eso, tranquilo, yo puedo hacerlo perfectamente sin tu ayuda.

-Cierto, tú y tu orgullo, lo olvidaba.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Una vena palpitó en su sien. En algún punto de su raciocinio, comprendió que estaban volviéndose monotemáticos, pero eso de ningún modo evitaría que se defendiera. Era orgullosa, sí, y estaba _muy_ _orgullosa_ de serlo-. Al menos no soy una vaga, sé cumplir con mi trabajo sin quejarme y puedo superar cualquier problema sin ponerme a mirar las nubes.

-Seguro, sobre todo la parte de "superar los problemas".

Ella aflojó el brazo con el que sostenía su madero. Al verlo, tarde comprendió Shikamaru que se había metido en una zona complicada, otra vez. Maldición, él y su gran bocota. No había tenido la intención de ser cruel ni mucho menos, tampoco se había propuesto adrede sacar ese tema. La mirada de Temari se había ensombrecido, tanto o más que las nubes que se cerraban sobre sus cabezas.

Se detuvo unos segundos a pensar. ¿Habría que buscar otro momento? ¿Tendría que seguir esperando a que ella se sienta mejor? En cierto sentido, nunca sería el momento adecuado, y en realidad tampoco olvidaría lo ocurrido. La ficha había permanecido quieta en el mismo casillero durante demasiado tiempo, era hora de jugarla, pasara lo que pasase luego. Sopesó muy bien lo que le diría.

-Me corrijo, sabes muy bien cómo solucionar problemas. Para superar los que salen mal se necesitan otras estrategias.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –preguntó la kunoichi volviendo al trabajo, haciéndose la desentendida.

Shikamaru suspiró. Nadie lo había obligado a jugar, así que ahora no podría echarse atrás.

-No lo sé con exactitud –reconoció-. Lo que sí sé es que rodearlo todo con un manto de silencio no ayuda a nadie… No ayuda nunca, Temari.

Ella no respondió. Siguió con su tarea, como si él no estuviese. Shikamaru miró hacia el arroyo como buscando inspiración.

-Cuando fue lo de Asuma, hubo muy pocas personas con las que pude hablar –dijo. Temari se detuvo en seco-. Los shinobis somos gente de pocas palabras, supongo. Cuando pasa algo doloroso, uno simplemente se queda esperando en silencio, hasta que llega el momento del quiebre. Recuerdo que yo me quebré en casa, delante de mi padre, que era el que me esperaba. Fue bastante vergonzoso, si quieres saberlo –dijo, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Ella solo agachó la cabeza, como si le pesase-. Fue el único que se atrevió a aguijonearme, y ahora comprendo la razón. Alguien tiene que aguijonearte, Temari, porque si no asimilas lo que pasó, si no haces el quiebre, seguirás preguntándote toda la vida qué podrías haber hecho, y sé que te lo preguntas constantemente.

A Temari la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se debatía entre sentirse indignada por ese atrevimiento, o dejarse contener, dejarse ayudar. No se decidía a mandarlo a pasear o a abrirse y sacarse de una buena vez todo lo que tenía acumulado en el pecho. Y él sabía, se daba cuenta de lo que sentía, a él no tendría que explicarle nada. ¿Por qué él? Siempre se las arreglaba para estar en los momentos más embrollados. La fue a buscar al hospital, se la llevó a Konoha, la protegió de una asquerosa víbora, la atrapó en el aire y ahora también quería ayudarla con esto. Maldita sea, ¿es que ella ya no era una kunoichi? ¿Desde cuándo era tan débil, tan blanda? ¿Y desde cuándo lo necesitaba tanto?

-Shikamaru, no sé… no sé si quiero esto de ti ahora…

-¿Y cuándo entonces? ¿Cuando te asignen otra misión de custodia y empieces a dudar de cada decisión que tengas que tomar?

-¡Yo no dudo, nunca dudo! –Aquí Temari se giró y lo encaró. Había cierta desesperación en su mirada, pero sus facciones se habían endurecido-. Ese fue el problema, Shikamaru. No dudé en hacerme cargo sola de la custodia de la hija menor de un terrateniente, con la que tenía que viajar hasta otro país. No dudé cuando, a mitad de camino, nos cruzamos con un grupo de supuestos comerciantes... ¡Por Dios, qué iba a dudar! –Se pasó una mano temblorosa por la frente, como si quisiera borrar algo de su cabeza-. No dudé que podría sola con ellos cuando demostraron sus intenciones de matarla. Hice todo lo que sabía, ¡todo!, pero eran demasiados… y eran ninjas… Maldición…

Shikamaru la escuchaba con atención. Se hizo un breve silencio entre ellos, mientras la joven intentaba recomponerse. Él no dijo nada, esperó. Luego, Temari siguió hablando con su tono de voz habitual.

-No pude con todos, soy jounin y no pude con todos, Shikamaru. Gaara tenía razón, fue un golpe para mi orgullo. Cuando vi que el líder del grupo la mataba, tuve la certeza de que ya no servía, no servía para nada… Solo pude pensar en mi orgullo y lo maté, y después no recuerdo más… Supongo que los otros se lanzaron sobre mí antes de que ANBU nos encontrara.

-Sí, escuché que ANBU llegó justo a tiempo, los sujetos casi te linchan –comentó él.

-Sí… Ya te lo dije, Shikamaru, esa misión era solo para mí.

Su amigo la observó. Esperó un poco más pero ella guardó silencio, vuelta hacia sus pensamientos. Este era todo el quiebre que Temari sería capaz de hacer. No lloraría ni se quejaría, eso lo daba por descontado. Aun así se sintió aliviado.

-Creo que en cada misión tenemos algo que aprender –dijo-, o algo que _ver_. No puedes hacerlo todo sola, Temari, no eres autosuficiente, por más jounin que seas. Asuma contaba con varios ninjas para respaldarlo, y no sobrevivió. Convivimos con nuestro orgullo como shinobis y con el riesgo de la muerte a cada momento, es nuestro trabajo, nuestro destino.

-Sí, pero una cosa es exponer nuestra vida y nuestro orgullo, y otra muy diferente es que sucumba aquel a quien proteges.

-El riesgo de la muerte es para todos, Temari. Nadie quiere que ocurra… Mejor dicho, nadie _desea _que ocurra, pero eso no lo hace desaparecer.

Temari agachó la mirada, desolada. En su interior seguían debatiéndose toda clase de emociones y de ideas. Por empezar, no podía comparar lo que había sufrido ella con la tragedia de la familia de la joven a quien debía proteger. Se sentía frustrada, tonta, y lo que más la seguía trastornando era que nadie la culpaba. Todos le habían dicho que había obrado como debía, que lo que le había ocurrido estaba dentro de las posibilidades, que una misión podía fracasar. Pero eso a ella no la convencía.

-No puedo conformarme con eso, Shikamaru.

-No esperaba que fuese así –repuso él-. Nadie pretende que te repongas y seas la misma de siempre, nadie te impide que te sientas frustrada si es así como te sientes. Por eso tus hermanos querían que descanses, por eso estás aquí. Temari, hace dos días te dije que confiaba en ti, y sabes que no miento. Todos confiamos en ti. Y todos te esperamos.

Temari lo miró con asombro. Su corazón había sido un remolino donde todo se había mezclado dolorosamente. Shikamaru la había tocado justo allí. Pensó y advirtió que era verdad, él no le había pedido nada, nadie le exigía nada ni le reclamaba, siempre había sido ella la que se reprochaba. Todo este tiempo había obrado como su propio juez, se había encargado de hundirse a sí misma con sus propias manos. Y esa no era Temari.

-Hablas demasiado –le dijo, con cierto cansancio en la voz.

-No soy terapeuta –señaló él, al percibir que por fin se descomprimía-, pero se me da bien escuchar a la gente… aunque parezca que estoy mirando las nubes.

-Idiota –respondió ella, sin enojo. Casi no se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado. En un momento estaba levantando basura y al siguiente estaba limpiando su propia chimenea. Se sentía extrañamente liviana. Miró a Shikamaru, a su madero olvidado, al trabajo suspendido. De pronto, comenzó a llover.

Era una lluvia enérgica, pero agradable. Permanecían estáticos, mirándose a través de la tenue cortina de agua que se formó entre ellos. Por obra de vaya a saber qué tipo de fuerzas, se habían conectado una vez más. Cada uno había tendido el puente, habían elevado la pesada puerta que los separaba del alma del otro y la habían dejado entrar, para siempre. Y no hubo forma de saber si todo eso estaba ocurriendo en ese instante o si una brisa se les habría colado por la ventana tiempo atrás, quizás esas veces que se habían salvado, las veces que se habían encontrado o las veces que se habían despedido.

En todo caso sabían que algo había cambiado, lo sabían desde el desierto, solo que en ese momento no pudieron definir en qué consistía el viraje, dónde estaba la fractura. Ahora sí lo sabían, ya ni siquiera podían sonrojarse por estar ahí parados como tontos en el medio de la nada, mojándose. Ya ni siquiera podían ser tímidos cuando tácitamente entendían que la palabra _amigos_ les había quedado corta.

Shikamaru avanzó hasta ella despacio, colocándose justo en frente. El verde de sus ojos lo cautivaba, siempre. Estaba tan cerca que, si hubiese querido, hasta hubiera podido besarla… Pero no lo hizo. Por ese día ya habían tenido más que suficiente. Elevó la voz para hacerse escuchar.

-Será mejor que vayamos hasta aquellos árboles para esperar que pare de llover –le dijo-. De todas formas no podremos seguir con el trabajo.

-Estoy bien así –declaró ella. Luego cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para recibir la lluvia en su cara-. No sabes lo que la lluvia significa. Esto es lo más maravilloso que le puede pasar a un ninja de la Arena, Shikamaru, quedémonos un rato más.

Él se quedó viéndola, admirado. Luego imitó el gesto de la joven y la acompañó todo el tiempo que ella quiso estar ahí. Cuando empezó a amainar, la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta un gran árbol bajo cuya fronda se refugiaron. Dejaron los maderos, las bolsas, Temari se quitó el abanico y Shikamaru el chaleco, que le pesaba por estar empapado. Luego se recostaron contra el tronco, cada cual mirando hacia lados opuestos, pero cerca.

-¿Qué significa la lluvia en tu aldea? –indagó el muchacho, descansando la cabeza contra la corteza, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Acaso quieres escuchar algo cursi?

-Lo cursi es problemático, pero no le temo.

Ella flexionó las rodillas y se abrazó a sus piernas, mirando hacia el cielo.

-En mi aldea la lluvia es todo. Es vida cuando cae sobre nuestras escasas y polvorientas plantas, porque darán frutos, que a su vez darán las semillas para que nazcan otras nuevas. Es alivio cuando la bebemos para saciar nuestra sed constante. Es salud, porque todo lo limpia y lo cura, hasta el alma.

-Eso sí que fue cursi.

-Te lo advertí.

-Aunque supongo que es verdad… Deseo que sea verdad.

-Ahora el cursi eres tú.

Shikamaru profirió una resignada exclamación. Se inclinó mejor, entrelazó las manos debajo de su cabeza y acomodó una pierna sobre la otra, para tratar de dormir. La lluvia había cesado, pero estaban demasiado cómodos así como para retomar su labor. Temari, en particular, además de cómoda se sentía tranquila, como hacía tiempo no lo estaba. Y no fue por mérito exclusivo del clima.

-Claro que es verdad –afirmó en voz baja.

Shikamaru la escuchó. No dijo nada ni se movió, pero sonrió.

* * *

_Va queriendo, va queriendo XDD_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, he podido responderles a todos, creo. Y gracias por su lectura y por su paciencia. Nos vemos!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este shikatema! Este capi viene un poco introspectivo, pero también es una puerta de entrada, un pasaje. Espero que les guste :D_

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

_**Capítulo VII: Los sentimientos de cada uno**_

_El amor es más de temer que todos los naufragios._

**Fenelón. **

* * *

Las nubes son tan pacíficas… Suspendidas en el cielo, informes, livianas, indiferentes… Da gusto verlas pasar.

-¿Quieres? –le preguntó Chouji, ofreciéndole el paquete de frituras recién abierto.

-Después –se dignó a responder Shikamaru, casi en un suspiro.

Estaban ubicados en su lugar favorito. Chouji estaba sentado, el otro recostado a su lado, la cabeza descansando sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Hacía ya media hora que permanecían allí, comiendo y hablando intermitentemente. Sin embargo, Shikamaru parecía más absorto que de costumbre.

Ni bien habían regresado de la misión-castigo, los dos amigos concertaron encontrarse al día siguiente para pasar la tarde juntos, y en eso estaban. Por suerte, ninguna otra misión iba a perturbar ese casi milagroso día de descanso. Y Shikamaru necesitaba pensar.

La cuenta cerraba, sin ninguna duda. Si sumaba dos más dos obtenía cuatro, y si volvía a sumar una y otra y otra vez, le seguía dando el mismo resultado. Ese calor extraño que sentía en la boca del estómago, ese ocasional nudo en la garganta, cierta inseguridad cada vez que la tenía enfrente, los últimos acontecimientos… Diablos, se había enamorado de Temari. ¿Y qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? Era lo más problemático que podía ocurrirle, además de vergonzoso. ¿Se vería igual de idiota que Naruto delante de ella? Maldita sea, que alguien lo asesine si eso era así.

De todas formas, Naruto no era el único sujeto enamorado que había conocido, también estaba su sensei. Uno era más extrovertido, en cambio el otro todo lo contrario. Uno se lo pasaba gritándolo a los cuatro vientos casi, en cambio el otro lo había negado en cada oportunidad. Lo único que tenían en común era que ambos, frente a la mujer en cuestión, se ruborizaban irremediablemente. Y eso era todo lo que él había hecho hasta ahora frente a Temari, ruborizarse cada vez que estuvieron más cerca de lo normal. Al menos hasta ayer, cuando ya no pudo negar lo que sentía. Incluso estuvo a punto de besarla.

Estaba hasta el cuello. De nada le serviría darle más vueltas, analizar y reanalizar. Se había descubierto pensando en ella en los momentos menos esperados y de la nada, como si la extrañase. Y no podía olvidar aquella repentina felicidad que lo invadió cuando supo que volvería con él a Konoha y que él mismo se encargó de catalogar como satisfacción por poder ayudarla. Qué ingenuo había sido. Ahora estaba ahí, obligado a asumir que se había enamorado de la mujer más problemática y orgullosa de la tierra, y que ya no lo podría evitar. ¿Acaso existiría alguna forma de contrarrestar semejante proceso? Lo único que podía hacer ahora era marchar con la corriente, aunque no tenía idea de hasta dónde llegaría ni cómo lo resolvería. ¿Hasta cuántos movimientos se pueden predecir en estos casos? Mejor dicho, ¿se pueden predecir?

-Allá está Temari –anunció de pronto Chouji, sacando al chunin de su ensimismamiento-. Está lejos, pero creo que está con alguien.

-Mmm… -profirió su amigo con desgano. Lo último que necesitaba en este momento era verla.

Chouji entrecerró los ojos, esforzándose por distinguir con quién iba la kunoichi. Los escandalosos rayos del sol le jugaban una mala pasada, por lo cual apenas la había llegado a identificar por su característico abanico en la espalda. La persona que estaba a su lado todavía era una sombra.

-No puedo ver bien al otro –comentó.

-Qué importa, Chouji, debe ser alguna de las chicas. Ayer me pidió que por hoy no la vaya a buscar porque quería pasar el día con ellas.

-Shikamaru…

-Las mujeres son una molestia, andan juntas todo el tiempo y van juntas a todos lados.

-Shikamaru…

-Hasta para ir al baño de un lugar público siempre van en grupo… Y no es que yo me haya detenido mucho en esos detalles, claro, pero esas cosas se saben.

-Shikamaru…

-Primero demandan tu atención alegando que uno nunca las escucha, luego se marchan con sus amigas dejándote plantado. Quién las entiende.

-Shikamaru, está con Genma.

Silencio. El aludido no modificó un ápice su postura, aunque su rostro se contrajo. Chouji lo miró de reojo. Podría quedarse callado y aparentar indiferencia, pero a él no lo engañaba. Habían sido amigos durante demasiado tiempo, durante años, lo conocía y sabía interpretar sus estados de ánimo a la perfección. Seguramente los demás aún no lo notaban, pero él sí se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del ninja hacia la embajadora de la Arena, tal vez antes que él mismo. Por más que se hiciera el desentendido, él sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, y se alegraba mucho por su compañero de equipo. También tenía presente lo perezoso que era para actuar, y por ello decidió que esta era la ocasión perfecta para darle un empujoncito.

-¿Entonces qué hace con Genma si te dijo que saldría con las chicas? –preguntó, con fingido tono casual.

Shikamaru no contestó. Al fin de cuentas ella podía hacer lo que quisiera. Se esforzó por hacer caso omiso de la realidad, trató de retomar el hilo de sus propios pensamientos, se obligó a fijarse en las nubes que pasaban en ese momento, pero no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo esa actitud. Las palabras de Chouji habían accionado la palanca correcta y terminó por hablar.

-Quizás estén discutiendo alguna cuestión de trabajo –intentó, no muy convencido.

-¿A estas horas? –insinuó Chouji-. Estamos transitando la pausa del almuerzo.

-Cuando se trata de trabajo no hay pausa que valga.

-Pero parecen distendidos –continuó el otro, implacable-, incluso sonrientes.

Aquí Shikamaru se estremeció. ¿Temari sonriente? ¿Temari caminando con Genma, _sonriente_? No, esa cuenta no le cerraba por ningún lado. Su amigo volvió a arremeter.

-Se comportan como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

Las nubes comenzaban a desdibujarse, ya casi no las distinguía.

-Es muy extraño verlos juntos, ¿no crees, Shikamaru?

La ceja izquierda… Sí, la ceja izquierda había comenzado a temblarle.

-Aunque todo puede ser en esta vida. Y Genma es un ninja muy respetado. Incluso recuerdo que alguna vez Ino comentó que era atractivo.

Vena titilante encima de ceja temblorosa.

-De lejos yo diría que hacen una bonita pareja.

Vena reventada.

-Deja de decir tonterías –farfulló perezosamente Shikamaru, mientras se erguía en el asiento para observar también. Arrugó más el entrecejo. Chouji sonrió para sí, satisfecho-. Nos vemos luego –agregó el vago de improviso, mientras se ponía de pie con lentitud.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?

Shikamaru no respondió. Se alejó algunos pasos y luego desapareció de un salto. Chouji suspiró. Buscó a la pareja caminante con los ojos, pero ya se habían apartado de su campo visual.

-o-O-o-

Por fin el sol había regresado. Temari se levantó esa mañana de mucho mejor humor, renovada, deseosa de comenzar la nueva jornada... E inquieta por dentro. La ansiedad que se había instalado en su organismo tiempo atrás estaba acuciándola como nunca. Recién ahora comenzaba a entender ciertas cosas. Cuando terminó de acicalarse se colocó frente al espejo para mirarse a los ojos. Lo menos que podía hacer era sincerarse consigo misma y reconocer que se había enamorado del shinobi más perezoso de las Cinco Naciones.

Pasó la mañana completa en su habitación analizando la novedad, acostumbrándose a la idea y a verbalizarlo. Supuso que era un momento trascendental en la vida de toda mujer, al menos de toda mujer normal, pero ella no sentía eso exactamente. Ella nunca había esperado que le suceda una cosa así, ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza la ínfima probabilidad. Sus objetivos no iban por ese lado, si es que _ese lado_ existía dentro de ella. Jamás se había sentido atraída por alguien, al menos no de otra forma que no fuese por medio del respeto o la admiración. Era complicado, terriblemente complicado tener que lidiar con este sorpresivo costado femenino. ¿Y qué demonios debería hacer ahora?

Supuso que, por empezar, tendría que asumirlo. Se preguntó por qué Shikamaru… Había sido su amigo durante tanto tiempo, se había sentido tan cómoda trabajando en su compañía, que cuando estaban juntos era como tener a su lado otra parte de sí, y por eso confiaba plenamente en él… Vaya, con razón a ellos dos en particular les había ido tan bien haciendo aquellos ejercicios, primero cuando ella fue a buscarlo y supo cómo encontrarlo, y luego cuando él se encargó de atraparla en el aire. Dedujo que entre todas esas experiencias y enamorarse no debería haber más que un solo paso, y seguramente ella ya lo había dado hace mucho sin saberlo.

Temari suspiró. Miró el reloj, que indicaba las once de la mañana, se levantó, acomodó su abanico y salió a la calle para despejarse un poco. Le había dicho a Shikamaru que saldría con las chicas, pero fue solo una pequeña mentira para poder estar sola y pensar en todo aquello. Quizá si caminaba un rato se relajaría y pensaría mejor.

Una vez en la calle echó a andar sin rumbo fijo, abstraída, hasta que de pronto se llevó por delante a una persona. Cuando levantó la vista para disculparse, reconoció a Genma.

-Temari san –la saludó el ninja, con su habitual senbon entre los labios.

-Genma, lo siento, iba distraída.

-No te preocupes. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No sé… Pareces preocupada.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, ¿te molestaría acompañarme hasta la oficina de la Quinta? Shizune me comentó que hay nuevos documentos y tratados de intercambio con Suna que han llegado esta mañana. Creo que necesitan que los revises.

-Sí, claro.

Y comenzaron a caminar. Durante el trayecto se les dio por recordar los exámenes chunin de hacía unos años, cuando ella y Shikamaru se habían enfrentado. No podía decirse que Genma fuera muy conversador, pero tenía un fino sentido del humor que entretuvo mucho a Temari, haciendo irónicos comentarios con respecto al desempeño de cada uno en esa situación. Ella se sintió contenta al rememorar todo aquello. Iban conversando animadamente, ya era pasado el mediodía y empezaban a hablar sobre la posibilidad de comprar algo para comer, cuando se vieron interrumpidos por una inesperada aparición.

Shikamaru aterrizó ante ellos de cuclillas, con una mano apoyada en su rodilla flexionada y la otra mano en el suelo, sosteniéndolo. Levantó la cabeza para mirar directamente a Temari y luego se puso de pie con lentitud.

-Hola –saludó como si nada.

Genma lo observó con cierto asombro.

-Shikamaru, ¿pasó algo? –le preguntó.

-Nada, solo pasaba por aquí y quise saludarlos –respondió, sin sacarle la vista de encima a la kunoichi.

Temari lo miró extrañada. ¿Por qué la veía tan fijo? ¿Qué demonios le ocurría ahora?

-¿No ibas a salir con las chicas? –cuestionó él.

Ah, era por eso.

-Cambié de opinión, decidí pasar el día sola.

-¿Sola? –indagó el chunin, elevando la ceja izquierda.

-Sí, sola, ¿algún problema?

-El problema es que _no estás sola_.

-Eres increíblemente inteligente, Shikamaru.

Genma observaba alternativamente a uno y a otro mientras sostenían esa extrañísima conversación. No estaba muy seguro, pero algo estaba pasando entre ellos en ese instante, porque él se sentía "pintado al óleo". De pronto, lo acometió la desconcertante sensación de haber vivido ya ese momento. La desganada mirada de uno más el entrecejo fruncido de la otra le renovó los recuerdos. Aun así permaneció de pie entre ellos con las manos en los bolsillos, en silencio, en parte por educación y en parte porque supuso que sería entretenido presenciar tan insólito enfrentamiento, otra vez.

-Si querías estar sola simplemente me lo hubieras dicho, no tenías porqué mentirme –repuso Shikamaru, que se había dado cuenta de todo.

-Si te decía que quería estar sola me hubieras salido con eso de "tus obligaciones" conmigo mientras esté en Konoha.

-Sin embargo no dejaste de procurarte un guía.

-¡Me encontré con Genma por casualidad! –exclamó Temari, con los brazos en jarra-. Y creo que tengo la edad suficiente como para hacer lo que me parezca, _niño_.

-Claro, la Princesa de la Arena es libre de decidir con quién estar –repuso él con sarcasmo y cierta amargura-. Los _niños_ suelen ser un estorbo.

-¿Y desde cuándo tienes tantas ganas de pasear conmigo? ¿Hoy no había suficientes nubes para ver?

El único testigo de los hechos los escuchaba con estupefacción. Un kunai no podría estar más afilado que la lengua de esos chicos. Tal vez tendría que intervenir…

-Entonces, como crees que no puedes contar conmigo, decidiste dar un paseo con _él_.

-¿Y eso a ti te molesta mucho? –indagó ella con insidia. Su paciencia comenzaba a burbujear.

El tercero en discordia lo pensó mejor y decidió mantenerse al margen. Continuaba de pie entre ellos, tal y como había sido cuando la pareja se enfrentó en el pasado en un campo de batalla. Era un volver a vivir. Fue demasiado para él, percibía que la cosa estaba tomando un cariz demasiado raro y, además, hacía rato que había dejado de ser un Greco para transformarse en un Miró. Decidió retirarse antes de que todo empeore.

-Lo siento, chicos, me esperan en la oficina de la Hokage –anunció de pronto, y de un salto se alejó de allí. "Caramba con las nuevas generaciones", pensó.

Los otros dos apenas recordaron su presencia cuando se despidió.

-Te has comportado como un chiquillo quejoso –lo acusó Temari.

-¡Podría decirte lo mismo por haberme mentido!

-¡Ya te dije que…

-¡Cállate! –terminó por pedir él, hastiado. En cambio ella se irritó. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era?

Y en ese preciso momento, ambos tomaron real dimensión de la escena que estaban representando. Entre ellos se hizo un silencio tenso e incómodo que no supieron cómo sortear, estancados en el absurdo. Sin embargo, al poco rato Shikamaru dejó de contenerse, porque le dolía la molesta espina que Chouji había empezado a clavarle y que luego se le había incrustado en lo más profundo cuando los vio juntos y sonrientes.

-Me resultó muy extraño verlos… _de esa forma_ –ensayó, pasándose una mano por la nuca y mirando para otro lado.

Temari suspiró con cansancio. ¿Hasta dónde pensaba llegar este chico? Había pasado momentos demasiado movilizantes desde que se separó de él la última vez, había quedado muy sensible después de reflexionar toda la mañana y ahora la ansiedad la carcomía al tenerlo tan cerca. Y encima le hacía una escena de celos. Maldición, ¡eso era demasiado para ser vivido en menos de veinticuatro horas!

-Shikamaru, en verdad, me rindo –anunció, relajando su postura y tratando de dominar la exasperación-. ¡No entiendo lo que ocurre contigo! –exclamó con cierta impotencia.

El joven se asombró. Acto seguido, se sintió completamente avergonzado. Temari tenía razón, ¿qué demonios pretendía comportándose así? En el fondo sabía que su planteo era ridículo, que sus celos eran infantiles, que estaba actuando como un idiota y que con eso solo lograría exponerse ante ella innecesariamente. Esto de haberse enamorado era lo más molesto del mundo y estaba trastornándole el juicio.

-Lo siento –dijo por fin. No se le ocurría otra cosa, tenía que disculparse con ella si quería salvar la situación.

Temari lo miró con atención. Luego, aceptó con alivio esa decorosa clausura.

-Tengo que ir con Tsunade sama a revisar unos documentos, ¿me acompañas? –pidió, más tranquila al haber logrado salir de aquella enmarañada jungla.

-No puedo, Chouji me está esperando –repuso él. Después, desviando la vista y no muy seguro, agregó:- Si quieres que te deje sola solo tienes que pedírmelo.

La jounin se ruborizó levemente. No había caso, el destino se había empeñado con ella. Reunió valor y respondió, tapando su sentimiento de culpa con un gesto de superioridad.

-Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez.

-¡Al menos podrías disculparte! –se impacientó él. Ese tenaz orgullo lo sacaba de quicio.

Temari se crispó.

-¿Qué? ¿Disculparme por una mentira tan tonta? ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, mocoso?

-¡Je! Presumida… Parece que en ti la humildad tiene fecha de vencimiento.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de tu flojera –repuso ella con mordacidad.

Ahora fue el chunin el que se crispó.

-Sin embargo, cuando hay algo que me interesa de verdad no me detengo hasta conseguirlo –señaló con seriedad.

A ella esa repentina convicción la desconcertó. Además, ¿de qué diablos estaban hablando ahora?

-Demuéstralo –le propuso, y al instante se arrepintió, porque había sonado demasiado provocativa sin quererlo. El maldito de su subconciente la había traicionado.

El chunin no solía prestar atención a retos de ese tipo, pero quién podría resistirse en semejante ocasión. Y aunque sabía que más tarde lo lamentaría, compuso su habitual semisonrisa y le respondió mirándola directo a los ojos, desafiante.

-Claro que lo haré.

* * *

_:O_

_Oooohh..._

_Jejeje. Gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios. En esta ocasión agradezco en especial a TomoyoKururugi por todos y cada uno de sus increíbles y afectuosos reviews. Tomo, no pude contestarte porque no tenés disponible la opción de recibir mensajes privados, sino hubiese contestado a todos como se debe, espero que la habilites pronto :D _

_Y muchas gracias a todos por su lectura, por su tiempo y por su paciencia. Nos vemos!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este shikatema! El capi de hoy está centrado en la idea que más les interesó del final del episodio anterior. Salió inusualmente largo, lo que sucede es que entre el carácter de Temari y los tiempos de Shikamaru para hacer las cosas, bueno, podríamos estar aquí hasta que el hombre arribe a Plutón XP Espero que les guste :D_

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: Lo que interesa de verdad**

_Y curé mis heridas y me encendí de amor. _

_Y quemé las cortinas y me encendí de amor, de amor sagrado. _

**Charly García.**

* * *

Temari estaba enterrada bajo una pila de pergaminos y documentos que no cesaban de llegar desde Suna. Se le hacía cada vez más raro tanto papelerío, no podía entender por qué Gaara aprobaba tanto tratado y tanta solicitud. Habían tenido que proporcionarle una de las oficinas del edificio del Hokage para que pudiese revisar en privado y con tranquilidad todos y cada uno de esos escritos antes de ser finalmente autorizados por Tsunade. Y hacía varios días que estaba ocupada con esa tarea, una excusa que le venía de perlas para evadirse de cierta perezosa persona.

Durante ese tiempo no lo había visto salvo en contadas ocasiones, como cuando se lo cruzaba por los pasillos o cuando hacían la pausa para comer. No obstante, cada vez que se encontraban ninguno de los dos conseguía sostener una conversación que no sea trivial, como si se rehuyeran mutuamente. Nunca se había sentido tan tonta como en esos instantes en que, teniéndolo cerca y a solas, no podía articular más que un "Qué lindo día", o "Hoy hace más frío que ayer", o "Dicen que mañana lloverá". Prácticamente se había convertido en una experta en climatología.

Suspiró. Llevaban casi una semana en esa sintonía, por lo cual había decidido que por este día se quedaría encerrada en la oficina leyendo, clasificando, glosando y firmando papeles, no se permitiría una plática más acerca de las posibilidades meteorológicas para la aldea. Si el vago estaba tan interesado en seguir sosteniendo ese tipo de intercambios con ella, que la vaya a buscar, ya estaba hartándose de tanta conversación vacía. Aunque debía reconocer que lo echaba de menos, sobre todo cuando pensaba que se acercaba la hora de regresar a Suna.

Como si hubiese estado escuchando sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió para darle paso al protagonista de sus inquietudes.

-Estabas aquí –dijo Shikamaru a modo de saludo.

Temari levantó la cabeza de los documentos, sin podérselo creer. ¿Acaso también sabía leer el subconciente de las personas, además de sus movimientos?

-¿Necesitas algo, Shikamaru?

-Creí que nos veríamos para comer.

-No puedo, lo siento, debo quedarme aquí para terminar de revisar estos papeles.

El ninja recorrió el despacho con la mirada, examinándolo con atención.

-¿No crees que a este lugar le hace falta un poco de… no sé… _vida_?

-Es solo una oficina. Además es algo temporal –respondió ella, restándole importancia.

-Humm, ya veo… ¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí sentada?

-Desde que llegué esta mañana.

-Ya llevas varias horas, Temari, ¿por qué no vamos a comer alguna cosa?

-Te dije que prefiero seguir con esto hasta terminarlo.

-No puedes estar tanto tiempo sin comer.

-Estaré bien, soy una kunoichi entrenada, ¿recuerdas? No te preocupes por mí y continúa con tus… _actividades_ –Su sarcasmo no logró alterar al chico, que continuó de pie observándola con las manos en los bolsillos. Temari comenzó a irritarse al ver que no se iba-. ¿Se te ofrece alguna otra cosa, Shikamaru?

El joven la contemplaba con desgano, aunque su cerebro hacía rato que había trazado su estrategia. Lo estaba evadiendo, la conocía muy bien y había deducido que hoy ella no querría estar con él. Llevaban varios días comportándose de forma impersonal, distante, incluso _respetuosa_, cosa que resultaba insólita en ellos. Era cierto que habían hablado poco y que en esos diálogos se habían dedicado a juzgar el clima y la cantidad de trabajo que tenían para hacer, como si solo fuesen compañeros de circunstancias, pero ahora venía con la firme resolución de cortar con esa estupidez. No sabía con seguridad qué tipo de instancia estaría atravesando su problemática relación, pero tampoco quería sacrificar los escasos momentos que podría estar con ella solo porque inexplicablemente se habían atontado. Le demostraría que cuando algo le interesaba de verdad, se preocupaba, tal y como había prometido.

-Me quedaré aquí y te ayudaré –anunció. Ante la atónita mirada de la chica, se acercó al escritorio, se sentó, se apropió de varios pergaminos y procedió a desplegarlos. Luego apoyó su cara despreocupadamente sobre una mano y comenzó a leer.

Temari lo observaba boquiabierta. Nunca jamás en la vida había visto actuar a Shikamaru por motu propio, es decir, sin una orden directa de por medio, además del hecho de que jamás lo había visto leer. Seguramente su inteligencia provendría de algún lugar, y que fuese de la lectura resultaba bastante factible... ¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando? Él no haría una cosa así si no se trajese algo entre manos.

-Shikamaru, te dije que puedo hacer esto sola, no necesito tu ayuda.

Él ni siquiera levantó la vista.

-Shikamaru, no necesito que hagas esto –insistió la chica, con impaciencia.

El otro seguía actuando como si no la escuchara. Temari terminó por irritarse del todo.

-¿Acaso me estás tomando el pelo, mocoso?

El chunin por fin le respondió perezosamente, sin alzar los ojos del pergamino.

-Jamás me atrevería a hacer eso con la Princesa de la Arena.

Una vena comenzó a titilar en la sien de la kunoichi. Se lo estaba haciendo a propósito, la estaba provocando. Del disgusto, se levantó como un resorte para contestarle.

-¡Sé lo que pretendes y ya te dije que no iré a comer contigo! –aseveró, cruzándose de brazos orgullosamente.

-Por mí no hay problema, me quedaré aquí leyendo –declaró descaradamente el otro, sin dignarse a dirigirle una mirada.

Temari luchaba por contenerse. Demonios, ¡el vago sabía cómo alterarla! Pero no cedería, no señor, que él haga lo que quiera, ella ya se había decidido.

-¡Bien! –terminó por decir, sentándose de nuevo-. Por mí quédate y lee todo lo que quieras –masculló. Luego intentó concentrarse en su propio documento, sin mucho éxito.

Algunos minutos después, cuando por fin había logrado enfocarse en la escritura, Shikamaru rompió el silencio.

-Aquí dice que Suna solicita ninjas médicos para entrenamiento.

-Las solicitudes van en aquella caja –señaló ella con una mano, sin levantar la vista.

Shikamaru enrolló el pergamino y lo dejó donde le indicaban. Luego tomó otro y se aprestó a leerlo.

-Aquí dice que Suna quiere ser la sede de los exámenes chunin el año próximo.

-En aquella caja.

Shikamaru tomó otro pergamino.

-Aquí dice que quieren intercambiar jounin para seminarios sobre jutsus elementales.

-Allá –indicó más impacientemente Temari, que no podía terminar de leer lo suyo.

-En este nos ofrecen ninjas especialistas en hierbas medicinales.

-…

-Y en este se solicita una reunión oficial de consejeros.

-…

-En este Suna propone que…

-¡Basta! ¡Así no puedo trabajar, demonios!

Shikamaru la observó poniendo cara de circunstancia. Por fin la testaruda cedería.

-Tú y yo nos vamos a comer _ahora_ –ordenó Temari mientras se ponía de pie, fastidiada. "_Cuando algo me interesa de verdad no me detengo hasta conseguirlo_", sí, claro, cómo no. Maldito estratega.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que terminemos? –indagó él, haciéndose el tonto.

-Cállate –espetó la joven, mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.

Él la siguió, sonriendo de lado sin que ella lo notase. El plan había salido a la perfección.

-o-O-o-

Por la tarde, Temari se encontraba nuevamente en la oficina examinando una serie de documentos. Sentada en el escritorio leía muy concentrada, hasta que sus instintos le indicaron que ya no estaba sola. La ventana de la habitación se hallaba a sus espaldas, por lo cual tuvo que girarse ciento ochenta grados para encontrarse frente a frente con el shinobi más flojo de la Nación, apostado en el marco de la misma. Entre las manos sostenía un envoltorio, pero no llegó a distinguir qué era.

-¿Sabías que ya se inventaron las puertas? –comentó ella con sarcasmo. No era que la sorprendiera, él podía asomarse por donde se le diera la gana, lo que comenzaba a inquietarla es que se le apareciera tan seguido ese día. ¿Por qué lo haría, qué diablos se traería entre manos?

-Por la puerta es aburrido –dijo él, mientras saltaba al interior del despacho.

-Estoy ocupada, Shikamaru –repuso ella, girándose de nuevo para volver a su trabajo.

Como dejó de prestarle atención no supo lo que el chico hacía a sus espaldas, aunque por el ruido supuso que estaba desenvolviendo el objeto que llevaba. Sin embargo, no le interesó en absoluto saber de qué se trataba, todo lo que quería ahora era terminar de trabajar en paz y, claro, de qué le valdría negarlo, entender por qué la buscaba de nuevo. Esa constante actividad era impropia de él.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Temari observó cómo el chunin rodeaba el escritorio hasta colocarse frente a ella, aproximaba una silla y se sentaba en la otra, recostando las piernas sobre la primera. Luego cruzaba las manos en la nuca y se reclinaba, cerrando los ojos. La joven se crispó. ¿Acaso venía para dormir una siesta en su propia cara? Era el colmo de la desfachatez… Pero no entraría en su juego, no señor, porque era evidente que estaba tramando algo con esa conducta. No le diría absolutamente nada, seguiría con lo suyo. Que él duerma todo lo que quiera.

Temari enfocó la mirada sobre el pergamino que estaba leyendo en ese momento. Leyó la primera palabra, la segunda, la tercera… Se perdió. Volvió hacia atrás y releyó… No entendió la idea, así que retomó una vez más la oración. Maldita sea, ¿acaso ya no sabía leer? Lo intentó de nuevo… No podía, ¡no podía!, no con el vago ahí recostado delante de ella, fingiendo indiferencia. Alzó disimuladamente los ojos para verlo. Era tan atractivo…

Ese gesto desganado que lo caracterizaba la exasperaba y, al mismo tiempo, la cautivaba. No podía explicarlo, pero las mismas cualidades que la sacaban de quicio también la atraían hacia él como algo cercano, algo familiar. Se preguntó si en realidad no sería eso lo que más extrañaría cuando tuviese que volver a Suna, esa aparente despreocupación que solo era una apariencia, porque su verdadera forma de ser iba por otro lado y ella se había acercado lo suficiente como para entenderlo y, en consecuencia, enamorarse. Pero esto se lo guardaría para sí misma, de ninguna manera se lo diría. No señor, de ninguna manera.

-Shikamaru, me molestas –le dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

El otro apenas se giró hacia ella, abriendo los ojos y alzando una ceja.

-No estoy haciendo nada.

-¡No me digas! –ironizó ella-. Ése es el problema, yo sí que estoy trabajando y no puedo hacerlo contigo durmiendo en mis narices.

-Pensé que tal vez te agradaría un poco de compañía.

-Pensaste mal –respondió tercamente la chica.

-¡Qué problemática! –exclamó el otro, mientras procedía a levantarse. Una vez de pie se quedó mirándola fijo durante algunos instantes-. Sabes, por más que finjas lo contrario sé que mi presencia te perturba.

-¿_Qué_? –A Temari le brotó una culposa vena-. Deja de decir tonterías, ¡tú perturbarme a mí! _Por favor_…

-Sí, claro, qué tupé de mi parte -dijo él con sarcasmo. Por dentro se sonreía. No podía estar seguro de nada, no sabía adónde quería llegar ni si en realidad no estaría hundiéndose, pero por Dios que lo intentaría. Como solía decir Naruto, nunca sabes si podrás vencer hasta que lo intentas-. Siento mucho las molestias, _princesa_, este desubicado chunin se marchará y la dejará en paz.

Luego rodeó el escritorio y se fue por donde había venido, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. ¡Maldito estratega! Pero no, no se ahorraría lo que tenía para decirle a ese atrevido mocoso. Temari se levantó y fue precipitadamente hasta la ventana para gritarle desde allí un par de cosas, cuando la vio. Se detuvo en seco. En una pequeña mesa que había en el rincón, una planta que antes no estaba le llamó la atención. A un costado vio doblado un papel de envolver, del paquete que llevaba Shikamaru. La contempló con estupor. No había ninguna tarjeta ni nada por el estilo. Se acercó con lentitud para observarla: Espatifilo, una de sus favoritas. ¿Pero cómo lo sabría? Conmovida, alzó la mano para acariciar con embeleso la única flor blanca que tenía. _"¿No crees que a este lugar le hace falta un poco de… no sé… vida?"_ Maldito estratega…

-o-O-o-

Al anochecer, Temari por fin pudo terminar de leer, clasificar y firmar todos los documentos que provenían de su aldea antes de ser remitidos a la Hokage. De nuevo la acometió la sensación de que era demasiado extraño que llegaran tantos en tan poco tiempo, era muy raro que Gaara estuviese manejándose de esa manera. Además, la mayoría eran solicitudes de toda índole, cosa que le molestaba. Si bien era cierto que Suna en muchos aspectos no podía compararse con Konoha, siempre había sido autosuficiente, siempre había logrado manejarse por sí misma tanto en lo administrativo como en lo comercial, lo militar y lo político. No podía dejar de preguntarse si no estaría pasando algo malo en su aldea, y si ya no sería hora de regresar.

Iba meditando en todas estas cuestiones, cuando al salir del edificio se encontró con Shikamaru esperándola. Él, al verla, bostezó y se encaminó hasta ella.

-Tengo entradas para el cine, ¿vienes? –le propuso como si nada.

Temari se quedó de piedra. ¿Si quería ir… _al cine_? ¿_Con él_? ¿Había oído bien? Lo miró con los ojos como platos, boqueando cual pez fuera del agua. Eso sí que era raro.

Al notar su reacción, o más bien su falta de reacción, Shikamaru se puso nervioso. Esa tarde les habían obsequiado entradas a todos los chunin para la función de la noche, y al principio le había parecido problemático tenerlas y no usarlas, ya que le daba pereza ir. Fue con Chouji para dárselas, pero él las rechazó alegando que ya tenía. Shikamaru insistió, entonces su amigo le propuso la _brillante_ idea de colaborar con las relaciones diplomáticas invitando a Temari. Eso al chico le pareció aún más problemático y lo rechazó de plano, no fuera a pensar ella que se trataba de una cita. Como Chouji sabía que en el fondo al enamorado ganas no le faltaban (aunque sí un poco de estímulo), le informó que todos sus compañeros irían, que en realidad iba a resultar más sospechoso si justo _ellos_ faltaban. Ante semejante argumento Shikamaru terminó por ceder, no sin cierto recelo. Cada día que pasaba estaba más seguro de que Chouji sabía de sus sentimientos, y que éste sabía que él sabía. De todas formas, se sintió agradecido por ese tácito apoyo.

Ahora estaba ahí delante de ella, ya había hecho la propuesta y no podía retractarse. De hecho, de nuevo lo acometió la seguridad de que se negaría, igual que cuando la fue a buscar para comer.

-Eeeh… -Temari titubeó. Nunca se había imaginado en una situación así, la estaban invitando a salir y no sabía cómo reaccionar. De nuevo el chico la desestabilizaba, y de nuevo la buscaba… ¿Pero por qué haría eso?-. Mmmno creo que pueda ir, Shikamaru.

El otro la miró alzando una ceja. Lo sabía.

-¿Por qué?

-Eeeh… -Una excusa, una excusa… No había alternativa, tendría que recurrir a aquello. Al fin de cuentas algún día iba a pasar, ya no tenía motivos para continuar allí y estaba ese continuo y desconcertante bombardeo de documentos que le preocupaba. Si tenía que decidirlo, este era el momento. Juntó valor y se lanzó, imprimiendo en su voz toda la firmeza que le fue posible reunir-. Shikamaru, estoy pensando en volver a mi aldea.

Esta vez el que se paralizó fue él. Se había preparado para rebatir cualquier tipo de pretexto, aunque no precisamente para ése. ¿Desde cuándo lo estaba pensando? ¿Cómo no lo había predicho? ¿Tan ciego se había vuelto? Maldita sea, ¡y él jugando con ella como si fuese un chiquillo! No podía dejar que eso pasara, simplemente no podía.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tu hermano te lo pidió? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-No ocurre nada –afirmó ella. La verdad es que aún no lo había terminado de decidir, pero ahora no podía echarse atrás, no delante de él. Se alzó de hombros-. En algún momento tenía que pasar, no puedo quedarme en Konoha para siempre. Además mis hermanos me necesitan, eso es todo.

-Claro, tus hermanos –murmuró él, pasándose una mano por la nuca. Su cerebro bullía, no quería dejar que eso suceda, no todavía-. De todas formas no tienes que marcharte tan pronto, nadie te mandó a buscar, deberías quedarte más tiempo… ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con venir al cine?

-Es que pensaba hacer el equipaje esta noche.

-¿_Esta noche_?

-Sí, esta noche –confirmó ella, incómoda. Igual que otras veces, tuvo la desconcertante sensación de que estaban hablando de algo muy distinto a lo que parecía, como si fuesen otros los motivos de la discusión. ¿Y acaso no era cierto, al menos de su parte?

-No puedes hacerlo.

Aquí Temari se crispó. ¿Por qué siempre la contradecía? Puso los brazos en jarra.

-¿Cómo que _no puedo_?

-Es demasiado pronto… y problemático.

-Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-¿Entonces es todo, haces tu equipaje y te vas así, sin más?

-¿Y qué pretendías? –Realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando, primero tenía un detalle único para con ella y ahora actuaba como un niño caprichoso. ¿Por qué?

Shikamaru bufó. Si quería detenerla tenía que calmarse y pensar, Temari era demasiado terca y cada vez que la contrariaba, reaccionaba a la inversa… ¡Claro!

-No es que pretenda algo en particular, es que me tomó por sorpresa –arguyó él-. Si ya has tomado la decisión de marcharte no haré nada para impedírtelo, desde luego.

Temari lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Ya se estaba rindiendo? ¡_Qué raro_!

-Bien –dijo, mientras empezaba a caminar para ir a la posada.

-Bien –dijo él, mientras la seguía.

-¿Y se puede saber qué haces ahora?

-¿A ti qué te parece? Te estoy acompañando.

-No lo necesito, puedo caminar y hacer el equipaje por mí misma.

-Cierto, eres "una kunoichi entrenada"… Lástima, la película era de acción.

-…

-Parece que se trata de un grupo de ninjas renegados que planean tomar por asalto la aldea donde nacieron y se formaron.

-…

-El héroe es un ninja que había sido expulsado por rebelde pero que en el fondo sigue siendo fiel a su patria… Habrá combates a muerte y _mucha_ sangre.

-…

-Todos los chicos estarán allí, excepto tú…

-…

-Claro que una jounin de tu categoría y una embajadora de tu importancia jamás se rebajaría a asistir al entretenimiento de la plebe…

-¡Ya, cállate de una vez! –estalló Temari, saturada. Maldita sea, ¿por qué, _por qué_ insistía tanto, por qué a ella?-. Está bien, ¡está bien! Iré contigo al cine, demonios…

-¿Y el equipaje?

-Puedo hacerlo otro día –masculló ella, cambiando de dirección al caminar. ¿_Por qué_?

El chico iba a su lado, sonriendo con astucia. Más allá del susto anterior, se sentía satisfecho por haber logrado romper con la monotonía que se había instalado entre ellos durante las últimas jornadas. Todavía no estaba seguro acerca de adónde quería llegar, qué quería obtener de ella, cuánto estaba dispuesto a avanzar. Tampoco podía aseverar que ella sintiera lo mismo, era inexperto en el arte de leer las emociones ajenas (aparte del hecho de que creía que todas las mujeres eran muy problemáticas) y por eso no lograba decidirse a actuar. Sin embargo, el otro día le había hecho un desafío y él no se echaría para atrás, no esta vez. _Ella_ era lo que le interesaba de verdad, y eso era lo que trataba de hacerle saber.

-No creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo –dijo de pronto Temari.

Shikamaru se sobresaltó. No había dicho nada indebido, no había hablado de más, una planta es un obsequio habitual entre las personas… ¿O fue demasiado obvio? Maldición.

-¿De veras lo sabes?

Temari guardó silencio durante unos instantes, debatiéndose. ¿Lo sabía? Sí, en el fondo lo sabía. No era tan tonta, _no era tan tonta_ como para ignorar lo que ocurría en realidad, o para seguir haciéndose la desentendida y aparentar que no sabía leer a los demás, sobre todo a él, la persona a quien más conocía y de la que se había enamorado. Había tratado de evadirlo y encerrarse en su trabajo, pretendió no darse cuenta de cómo intentaba retenerla, de acercarse, pero se engañaba a sí misma. Todo lo que él había hecho durante ese día era demasiado sincero, demasiado honesto, aún más si sumaba lo que había pasado entre ellos desde que partieron de Suna. ¿Era ella, _era ella_ lo que le interesaba de verdad? Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, a desacelerar inconcientemente el paso.

-¿De veras lo sabes? –repitió él, notando su ensimismamiento. Al diablo con todo. Si eso era así, si ella se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, tanto mejor para él. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir intentando convencerla de nada, estaba harto de hablar, agotado de dar vueltas, cansado de demorar lo inevitable. Y si ella lo había percibido y no le gritaba ni despotricaba, entonces… _entonces_… Shikamaru se detuvo, sorprendido. A causa de algo que solo podría calificarse de instinto, alargó su mano para tomar una de las de ella.

Al sentir ese contacto Temari se turbó aún más, se detuvo casi sin pensarlo, se giró para verlo. Todo le pareció repentinamente ajeno: las luces de la calle, las silenciosas casas, el cielo nocturno… Era como si viera todo por primera vez, como si a él lo viera por primera vez mientras se le acercaba, mientras lo recibía. Sintió que su corazón se le iba a la garganta, que el aire era mezquino con sus pulmones, que las piernas le fallaban. Intentó un último acto de resistencia.

-¿Sabes cuántos años tengo, Shikamaru? –musitó, cerrando involuntariamente los ojos.

El ninja le rozaba la punta de los pies con los suyos, descubría que apenas era un poco más alto que ella pero mejor, mejor porque podía mirarla a los ojos sin ambages y porque su boca se le hacía más inmediata, más íntima.

-¿Sabes cuánto me importa eso ahora? –susurró sobre sus labios.

Después todo fue calidez, embeleso, revelación. Sus bocas se encontraron en el punto exacto que el destino les había marcado. El mundo dejó de girar durante el infinito instante en que se perdieron para siempre en el embrujo del otro, en su esencia, en su anhelada proximidad… Y en la noche.

* * *

_*.*_

_Gracias por sus afectuosos reviews, disfruto mucho de esta comunicación con ustedes. Realmente han sido un gran estímulo para que la historia haya llegado hasta este punto, a partir de aquí, como habrán podido advertir seguramente, se presentará algún que otro problemilla para nuestra pareja favorita. _

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por su tiempo y por su paciencia. Espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos la próxima!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este shikatema! Iba a subir el capi mañana, pero si ya estaba terminado entonces por qué no hoy XD Espero que les guste :)_

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

**Capítulo IX: Antes de la cita**

_¡Cómo te pareces al agua, alma del hombre! _

_¡Cómo te pareces al viento, destino del hombre!_

**Goethe.**

* * *

Hacia el final de la madrugada del día siguiente, Temari abrió los ojos y lo primero que registró fue que se había acostado con la ropa puesta. Pero había algo más: una cálida presencia respiraba suavemente a su lado y un posesivo brazo rodeaba su cintura. Sonrió. Por _eso_ había dormido tan bien.

En verdad que cuando Shikamaru se lo proponía no se detenía hasta conseguir lo que buscaba. Por más que ella se negó, protestó y se escandalizó, terminó por ceder y dejó que se quedara a dormir con ella, sin segundas intenciones. Sí, el chunin podía llegar a ser muy persistente cuando quería, y para colmo su fuerza de voluntad se había agotado. Ahora yacían en la habitación de la posada cual matrimonio entrado en años. No obstante, por alguna misteriosa razón, eso no le extrañó ni le sorprendió. Al contrario, despertar y encontrarse con Shikamaru durmiendo a su lado le pareció lo más natural del mundo.

Sus ojos fueron hasta la ventana para fijarse en el ya menos oscuro cielo y dedujo que estaba a punto de amanecer. Con desencanto, consideró que era hora de que el otro se marchara y se giró un poco hacia él para tratar de despertarlo.

-Shikamaru… -llamó en voz baja, tomándolo suavemente del brazo. Él no reaccionó-. Shikamaru…

-Mmm… -se escuchó del otro lado, al tiempo que el brazo que la rodeaba se ajustaba aún más a su cintura.

Temari trató de no impacientarse. Ayer tal vez se hubiese irritado y lo hubiese empujado de la cama vociferándole "_¡Idiota!"_, pero hoy ya no podía, al menos no por el momento. Contó hasta diez para controlarse y volvió a intentarlo.

-Shikamaru…

-…

-Vamos, perezoso, despierta…

Una inhalación profunda le anunció que por fin había sido escuchada.

-¿Qué sucede? –respondió finalmente una adormilada voz.

Temari suspiró con alivio, todavía no tendría que recurrir a la violencia para arruinar su apenas naciente relación amorosa. Trató de tomárselo con humor.

-Despierta, bello durmiente, está amaneciendo y debes volver a tu casa antes de que se den cuenta de que no estás.

-Mmm… -profirió él, sin moverse un ápice.

Ahora Temari se crispó de verdad. ¿Es que siempre sería así? ¿Cada vez que quisiera algo de él tendría que insistir tanto? Sin percatarse del _pequeño_ detalle de que para conquistarla él tuvo que hacer eso mismo, su paciencia comenzó a burbujear. Pero antes de llegar a accionar de nuevo, el chico pareció despabilarse.

-¿Acaso la princesa no debería despertarme con un beso?

Para eso sí que era rápido.

-Ni lo pienses, chunin pretencioso, la princesa de la Arena no actúa bajo presión.

-La princesa de la Arena sigue igual de orgullosa.

-Y el bello durmiente sigue igual de vago.

-Es problemático –concluyó él, moviéndose y restregándose un ojo.

-Entiendo el punto y prometo que lo discutiremos. Ahora debes irte.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó él, hundiendo de improviso su cara en el cuello de la joven. Y como ella no hizo ademán de rechazarlo, se animó a recostar su torso sobre su cuerpo, abrazándola de nuevo. Y allí se quedó, lo más campante.

A Temari se le derrumbaron las defensas en cuanto sintió la piel de su rostro sobre su cuello. Tampoco pudo (o quiso) impedir que él se le acomodara encima de esa manera tan atrevida, tan perturbadora y espontánea. En realidad le gustó, le gustó tanto que tuvo que hacer acopio de lo poco que le quedaba de voluntad y de orgullo para volver a enfocarse en su objetivo principal.

-Ponte cómodo cuando quieras, Shikamaru –ironizó. Él no se dio por aludido-. Escucha, está amaneciendo y sería peligroso que alguien nos viera juntos aquí, pensarían cualquier cosa de nosotros.

-Y pensarían con acierto –dijo él, sin moverse de donde estaba.

-Por eso mismo, chico listo. Por si no te has dado cuenta te llevo un par de años y tú eres menor de edad, me vería como una buscona y una abusiva si nos descubren.

-Si es por mí, búscame y abúsate todo lo que quieras.

-¡Tonto! –dijo ella entre risas, ruborizada, sin poderse contener. Sintió en su cuello que él también sonreía-. Será mejor que sepas desde ahora que yo no soy como esa chiquilla con la que trabajas. No te buscaré, no te adularé y jamás te rogaré para que te quedes.

-¿Qué chiquilla?

-Esa de chaqueta blanca y gafas que siempre se sonroja delante de ti –El otro seguía sin comprender. Los hombres nunca se dan cuenta de nada-. Creo que trabaja contigo en Inteligencia. Cada vez que decodificas un mensaje importante ella se emociona –Temari carraspeó, afinó la voz y habló en son de burla-: "Eres increíble, Shikamaru kun", "Qué inteligente eres, Shikamaru kun", "Cuánto deseo que me estreches entre tus brazos, Shikamaru kun".

-¡Oye, eso último no me lo dice nadie! ¡Ni siquiera tú!

-No te lo dice, pero estoy segura de que lo piensa.

-¿Celosa?

Temari se crispó. Para su desazón, sintió que el chico volvía a sonreír en su cuello.

-Sí, claro, como tú digas –masculló, irritada, roja y con el orgullo vapuleado. El otro sonrió aún más. Decidió ignorarlo-. De verdad, Shikamaru, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a tu casa antes de que tus padres noten tu ausencia.

-Hace rato que mis padres dejaron de controlar lo que hago, Temari.

-Pero quedaría mal que la gente te vea salir de aquí.

-¿Sabes cuánto me importa eso?

-A ti puede que no, pero a mí sí. Anda, vamos… -Su voz se dulcificó-. _Hazlo por mí_…

Ante semejante ruego, Shikamaru se rindió. No tenía el menor interés en irse, no tenía ni un poco de ganas de dejarla y mucho menos lo entusiasmaba la idea de separarse de ella. En realidad, si lo pensaba, todo este último tiempo habían estado juntos, ya sea hablando, discutiendo, recogiendo basura de un arroyo o simplemente pasando el rato. Sin embargo, ahora que por fin se había aclarado todo entre ellos, que habían sido honestos para sí mismos y para con el otro en cuanto a sus verdaderos sentimientos, se sentía más unido a ella que nunca, sentía que no había motivos para alejarse. Y no era que ignorara cuántas cosas los distanciaban (vivir en diferentes aldeas por empezar), sino que estaba más interesado en disfrutar lo que los igualaba, lo que los acercaba, las cosas que generaron que se hubiesen elegido. Porque él estaba seguro de que lo que tendría con Temari no sería un simple romance de verano. Solo con tomar conciencia de lo que le provocaba escuchar su voz, todo le quedó claro como el agua una vez más. Y aunque él no lo quería, un pedido de ella era un pedido de ella. Suspiró y comenzó a levantarse.

-Está bien –dijo, con indisimulable desilusión.

Al experimentar esa pérdida de calor, Temari se arrepintió en el acto de habérselo pedido. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que él se quedase, que no se fuera nunca de su lado, que la abrazara hasta cansarse. Maldijo para sus adentros por no ser lo suficientemente desvergonzada como para desestimar la mirada ajena y maldijo de nuevo por actuar con tan inútil seriedad. Después se levantó. De todas formas no cambiaría de opinión, aún no quería que la gente lo supiera.

-Gracias –le dijo, de pie junto a él.

-De nada –repuso con apatía Shikamaru, mirándola con una mueca que denotaba su frustración-. Aunque esto no será gratis, princesa.

-¿Qué?

-Pienso cobrármelo esta misma noche.

La kunoichi se quedó pasmada. Sí que era atrevido. No sabía si escandalizarse o sentirse halagada, porque aunque le gustaban las personas frontales eso había sido demasiado directo, demasiado franco. Se sintió algo nerviosa y ciertamente acalorada.

-Bih… -Tuvo que interrumpirse porque la voz le falló. Maldita sea. Carraspeó y continuó-. B-bien, yo no retrocedo ante ningún desafío, mocoso, y si crees que te debo algo…

-No esperaba menos de ti –dijo él. Había hablado sin pensar, la provocación surgió desde algún lugar recóndito de su interior, seguramente del estúpido de su subconciente. Pero qué importaba, e_lla_ era lo que le interesaba de verdad, lo que quería para su vida, y no se conformaría con tenerla a medias-. Entonces tenemos una cita.

Temari pestañeó. Esa convicción siempre la desestabilizaba.

-Tenemos una cita –terminó por confirmar, volviendo a ruborizarse.

-Aquí a las diez.

-A las diez.

Fue todo. O no, en realidad recién empezaban, y lo sabían. Él le tomó la mano, la abrazó por la cintura e instintivamente la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, apretándose contra ella. Luego la besó en la boca con ansiedad, con pasión contenida. Ella se dejó de buena gana, sintiendo que regresaba a su alma toda la seguridad que creía haber perdido al haberse enamorado. Tonta. También lo sintió seguro a él, respiró su confianza y su nuevo conocimiento de sí mismo. Ya no era un niño. Lo estrechó contra sí y le correspondió con el mismo deseo.

Cuando se desprendieron se miraron a los ojos, jadeantes y ansiosos. Luego Shikamaru la soltó con suavidad y fue hasta la puerta del dormitorio para salir. Finalmente se dirigió hasta la puerta de la sala, la cruzó y se marchó, sin volverse ni una vez para mirarla. Se juró que nunca más se separarían de esa forma.

-o-O-o-

Por la inclinación del sol poniente dedujo que ya serían más de las siete de la tarde. En todo ese largo día la había visto una única vez, y de lejos. Ella no se percató de que estaba siendo observada mientras se retiraba del edificio del Hokage con una planta entre las manos, ni que la persona que la veía había sonreído. Shikamaru se quedó contemplándola hasta que la chica desapareció de su campo visual y luego prosiguió con su trabajo.

Ahora el que se marchaba a su casa era él, por fin. La jornada se le hizo extensa, aburrida, complicada, como ninguna otra que recordara. Todo lo que había hecho era intentar concentrarse y no pensar en Temari o en su voz, o en su forma de caminar y en el mohín que hacía cuando la contradecía, o en su mirada cuando se fijaba en él y en sus brazos en jarra cuando se indignaba. O en la sutil arruga que se le formaba en la frente cuando se acuclillaba a examinar una planta, o en su descontracturado gesto cuando se ponía a saborear un bocado tan simple como una castaña. Shikamaru suspiró. Lo dicho: estaba hasta el cuello.

No había avanzado ni una calle cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Shikamaru kun!

Se detuvo y se giró. Era Shiho, que venía corriendo a su encuentro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Shikamaru kun… -dijo la joven, que tuvo que hacer una pausa para respirar y reponerse de la corrida-. Tsunade sama necesita que regreses, ha llegado cierto documento con información codificada y quiere que seas tú el que se encargue.

-¿Yo? ¿Acaso no quedó nadie del escuadrón de Criptoanálisis?

-Sí, pero Tsunade sama insistió en que te quiere a ti, parece que se trata de un asunto delicado y no quiere confiárselo a nadie más.

-Qué problemático –masculló el chunin, con el ceño fruncido. En realidad todavía faltaban tres horas para su cita con Temari, pero nunca se sabía cuánto podía demorar un trabajo de decodificación. Si el asunto era tan delicado como le decía su compañera, seguramente llevaría su tiempo. Maldijo por lo bajo. Tampoco podría enviar un mensaje, tendría que utilizar a un intermediario y se vería demasiado sospechoso, Temari quería manejarse con discreción. Volvió a maldecir.

-¿Shikamaru kun? –indagó Shiho al notar que el otro no se decidía.

No tenía alternativa, tendría que confiarse al destino e intentar cumplir con su deber lo más rápidamente posible. Recordó que la última vez le había llevado más de dos horas descubrir la clave principal y que luego necesitó de otras dos para proceder a la decodificación completa. Ahogó una nueva maldición. Problemático destino.

-Vamos –terminó por decir, resignado. Mientras caminaba con la muchacha a su lado le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Temari esa mañana. A continuación, el imprudente ninja abordó a su compañera con la ingenuidad y la falta de tacto de quien desconoce lo que genera en el otro-. Shiho, ¿estás interesada en mí?

La infortunada joven se paralizó, roja hasta lo indecible. Shikamaru, asombrado por su reacción, se detuvo y se giró para verla. ¿Acaso no debió haber preguntado?

-Sh-sh-shika… maru kun –balbuceó la pobre chica, sin atinar a comprender la razón de tal cuestionamiento. Se sentía abochornada, nerviosa, expuesta y torpe. Su mente se había apagado como el monitor de una computadora-. ¡Q-q-qué cosas dices! Yo… yo… yo nunca… ¡Yo no estoy interesada en ti!... Es decir, s-sí me interesas… ¡NO!... D-digo, no _de esa forma _al menos… Como amigo, como compañero. ¡Somos profesionales!

La muchacha siguió enredándose con sus palabras al entrar al edificio, al recorrer el pasillo, al tomar los documentos y cuando se encerraron a trabajar. Poca atención le prestó el otrora torpe e indiscreto sujeto, conforme con la primera respuesta recibida. Después, mientras iniciaba el examen del mensaje cifrado, el joven entendió que la tarea no sería para nada fácil.

-o-O-o-

Eran las nueve y media de la noche y todavía no decidía dónde colocar su regalo. Después de acicalarse con demasiada anticipación para su cita paseó la maceta por toda la habitación, probándola en diferentes rincones y lugares. La ubicaba, retrocedía algunos pasos, la contemplaba con cálculo y finalmente negaba con la cabeza. Así la pobre planta iba de un lado a otro, fatigada, ignorante de los nervios que acuciaban a su dueña.

Cuando pareció que quedaría instalada en una mesita junto a la ventana de la sala, una repentina brisa proveniente del balcón de su dormitorio le advirtió a Temari que ya no estaba sola. Era demasiado pronto para que Shikamaru haya llegado, por lo cual se armó de su kunai y se dirigió lentamente hacia su cuarto, atenta a cada ruido o movimiento. Como no percibió nada, decidió sorprender a su oponente antes de que él lo haga con ella. Aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta, se introdujo de un salto en la habitación.

Cuál no sería su asombro al encontrarse con uno de sus propios hermanos.

-¿Kankuro? –El estupor de Temari era tal que no se dio cuenta de bajar el arma.

-Tiempo sin verte, hermanita –la saludó él, reclinado sobre una pared con los brazos cruzados-. No es por nada, pero, ¿podrías bajar tu kunai?

Ella lo hizo de inmediato, más repuesta de la sorpresa.

-Kankuro, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué entras por la ventana de mi alcoba?

El interpelado la miró con seriedad, dándole a entender que su presencia allí no se debía a motivos sentimentales. Se tomó algunos segundos para sopesar su respuesta, pero al final fue directo al grano.

-Temari, vengo a buscarte para llevarte a Suna.

-¿_Qué_?

-Hermana, no me hagas repetir lo mismo.

La kunoichi lo contemplaba con estupefacción. ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Alguien o algo estaría jugando con ella?

-Kankuro…

-Nos vamos, Temari. Cuando estemos en la aldea podrás informarte al respecto.

-¡No, maldita sea, me lo explicarás ahora mismo! –exclamó ella, con los brazos en jarra.

-Temari, tenemos que aprovechar el cambio de guardia para irnos sin ser descubiertos…

-¿Qué dijiste? –La chica no lograba salir de su asombro. El único asidero racional que en ese instante le quedaba era la idea de que en menos de media hora tenía una cita con el único ser sobre la tierra que se había atrevido a pedírsela-. ¿_Aprovechar el cambio de guardia_? No, de ninguna manera, de aquí no me voy hasta que me lo expliques, Kankuro.

El marionetista vislumbró en los ojos de su hermana su acostumbrada terquedad y supo comprender que en esas circunstancias no lograría llevársela de allí. Suspiró.

-Bien… Lo único que puedo decirte es que hay problemas con Konoha.

-¿_Problemas con Konoha_? ¿Qué clase de problemas?

-Se trata de asuntos administrativos. Hemos estado enviando tratados y acuerdos para trabajar en diversos proyectos, para cooperar y para participar, pero todas y cada una de nuestras propuestas han sido sistemáticamente rechazadas por la Hokage alegando irrisorias y poco creíbles razones.

-Pero si yo he examinado cada pergamino, todo lo he remitido a Tsunade sama en perfecto orden y ella lo autorizaría sin objetar…

-Pues no fue así. Si he de serte sincero, a mí también me pareció bastante extraño. Gaara dispuso entonces la cesación de las relaciones diplomáticas, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí y supongo que a estas alturas te habrás repuesto de lo acontecido en tu última misión. Como todavía no lo ha hecho público, nuestro hermano me pidió que te buscara infiltrándome en la aldea para no tener que tratar con nadie.

Temari no podía creer lo que oía.

-¿Gaara lo dispuso? ¿Y no se le ocurrió pensar que todo podría deberse a un simple malentendido?

-No lo sé, Temari –contestó él, alzándose de hombros con impaciencia-, todo está siendo investigado en este momento, solo sé que mis órdenes son regresar a Suna contigo. Maldita sea, ¿qué diablos te pasa? Tú no sueles comportante de este modo.

La joven guardó silencio, necesitaba pensar con rapidez. Pero ella no era tan lista como el vago, ella no podía resolverlo todo en una fracción de segundo. Y el deber la llamaba. De pronto, le vino a la mente la imagen de Shikamaru observándola y midiéndola en el campo de batalla durante los exámenes chunin. Se habían conocido peleando. Le pareció que la escena había quedado lejos, al otro extremo de la travesía de su relación. Habían pasado por mucho. Y no era que solo tuvieron que enfrentarse a terribles oponentes en despiadados combates, también habían tenido que pasar por sí mismos, derrumbar los muros, desarmarse, reflexionar, hablar, conocerse, nada menos que conocerse. Y cuando por fin pudieron rearmarse descubrieron que compartían muchas piezas, que muchas veces eran sus peores defectos los que los habían conectado, que encajaban. Cada uno había visto las fallas del otro, y aun así se habían elegido. Temari concluyó que, por sobre todas las cosas, eran iguales en la confianza. Una vez más, entonces, tendría que confiar en él y en esa conexión. Ella haría su parte, desde luego, aunque por ahora solo pudiese transitar por donde el destino le señalaba.

-Entiendo, Kankuro.

Luego fue por su abanico a la sala. Los rayos de la luna que se filtraban por la ventana le daban a la única flor blanca de su planta un brillo de ensueño. Un ligero estremecimiento de sus hojas a causa de la brisa nocturna se le antojó un saludo de despedida. Era el fin de la temporada.

Le echó un último y decidido vistazo. Después volvió junto a su hermano.

-Vámonos –le dijo.

* * *

D:

T.T

_Reitero mi agradecimiento generalizado a todos los que leen y a todos los que dejan reviews. Aunque ya le contesté, agradezco en especial a Arrimitiluki porque en su comentario me recordó lo que puse en el resumen acerca de los muros, y muy bien señala que finalmente han caído los dos al mismo tiempo. Es que es así como considero una verdadera "pareja", personas que son iguales en el afecto, en la confianza y en la entrega, realmente "parejos", más allá de los defectos de cada uno. Cursi, lo sé u_uU Saludos también al anónimo sebastian, muchas gracias por tu afectuoso review :)_

_Y gracias a todos por bancar este fic, por leerlo, por batallar con esta pareja XD, por la paciencia y por el afecto. Nos vemos la próxima!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este shikatema! Hoy tengo algunos avisos (?)_

_Aviso lindo: escribí un song-fic sobre esta parejita y todavía no sé si subirlo ahora o después de que termine este fic, a ver ustedes qué opinan. Terminado está._

_Aviso para disimular la falta de originalidad: el epígrafe de hoy y del próximo capítulo son versos extraídos del poema de Mario Benedetti "Táctica y estrategia". Tal vez haya gente que no lo conozca, si bien es un clásico de este escritor uruguayo. Lo que intento decir es que es demasiado obvio utilizarlo tratándose de esta pareja, jejeje_

_Aviso triste: el fic está llegando a su final T.T Después del presente solo quedan dos capítulos más :(_

_Bueno, ya me callo. Aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia. BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

**Capítulo X: Cada cual por su lado**

_Mi táctica es quedarme en tu recuerdo,  
no sé cómo ni sé con qué pretexto,  
pero quedarme en vos…_

**Mario Benedetti.**

* * *

Dos días después Temari se encontraba nuevamente en el despacho de su hermano el Kazekage. Había pasado tiempo desde que se fuera con la moral resquebrajada y la autoconfianza por el suelo, tiempo durante el cual había tenido que aprender a rearmarse a sí misma, y en el camino se había enamorado. Trató de no pensar en el hueco que se le formaba en la boca del estómago, en lo que estaría creyendo Shikamaru al no encontrarla en su habitación, en su enfado por marcharse sin siquiera despedirse.

Pero él era inteligente, seguramente se repondría de la sorpresa y sospecharía. Tenía que ser así, confiaba que fuese así, aunque también la desconcertaba pensar en las decisiones que el chico pudiese tomar en tales circunstancias. En estos dos días que ella demoró en llegar a Suna tal vez Shikamaru ya hubiese hecho algo.

-Me alegra que estés mejor, Temari, lamento haberte obligado a marchar de Konoha de esta manera –dijo Gaara con la calma acostumbrada.

-Me han tratado muy bien, hermano, no me gustó tener que huir de allí con Kankuro como si fuésemos ladrones.

-Fue para evitar tener que dar explicaciones. Todavía no estamos seguros acerca de lo que ha ocurrido y no quería que entraran en conocimiento de nuestras sospechas hasta haberlo resuelto.

-Se trata de Konoha, Gaara, de nuestros aliados, es evidente que hubo un malentendido.

-Pues entonces debemos aclararlo por nuestra cuenta lo más pronto posible. Temari, no creas que no me afecta el tener que tomar este tipo de decisiones, pero debo pensar en los intereses de Suna antes que nada.

Ese argumento fue concluyente. Una vez más, su hermano tenía razón.

-Entiendo, Gaara.

-Ahora cuéntame cómo te ha ido durante tu estadía.

Temari se ruborizó levemente. Era una pregunta que podía abarcar muchos aspectos, aunque sabía a qué se refería él. De todas formas no pudo evitar pensar en quien estaba pensando, demorándose algunos instantes en contestar a causa de su turbación. Gaara se extrañó por su reacción, pero se mantuvo callado. Una vez que Temari logró diluir un poco la imagen de Shikamaru en su mente, se rehízo y respondió.

-He hecho un poco de todo. He intervenido en diversas actividades de entrenamiento y colaboré en alguna que otra misión de bajo rango… En general no atravesé por ningún tipo de sobresalto, fueron unas semanas muy tranquilas. Últimamente tuve mucho trabajo chequeando los documentos que enviabas, por momentos no podía hacer otra cosa más que leer y clasificar papeles.

-¿Tanto así? –se extrañó Gaara.

-Hermano, ¡no paraban de llegar! Todavía no puedo entender cómo tuviste el tiempo para expedir tal cantidad de pergaminos, ¡encima solo eran pedidos! Aun así Tsunade sama me aseguró que atendería a todas las solicitudes, no me explico qué pudo haber pasado… ¿Acaso escasea de tal modo el personal? ¿La aldea está pasando por un período de desequilibrio, de desabastecimiento? ¿Por qué necesitamos depender tanto de nuestras naciones aliadas?

Gaara la escuchó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

-Hablo de la cantidad de documentos que envias… -Temari se cortó, confusa- ¿Cómo que no entiendes?

-Temari, primero que nada no he enviado _tal_ cantidad de pedidos porque por suerte no dependemos _tanto_ de nuestras naciones aliadas. Segundo, Suna no ha solicitado nada, solo he enviado diversos tratados de mutua cooperación.

La kunoichi se quedó de piedra.

-¿Cuántos? –preguntó, con el aliento contenido.

-Pues… tal vez cinco o seis, todos durante los últimos quince días.

Temari soltó el aliento. Entonces todos esos pedidos que había estado leyendo… Cruzó una mirada de suspicacia con su hermano. Para ella el asunto estaba comenzando a aclararse y lo mismo vislumbró en los ojos de él. Por un lado experimentó un profundo alivio al saber que Konoha no era el problema, pero por otro se alarmó.

-Alguien ha estado jugando con nosotros –aseveró Gaara, pensativo.

-o-

Por la tarde, Temari y sus hermanos se encontraban reunidos en torno a una gran mesa de uno de los laboratorios de Suna, donde un shinobi especializado terminaba de realizar el peritaje sobre uno de los pergaminos que habían llegado de Konoha rechazando alguno de los tratados. El experto hizo a un lado los instrumentos con los que había estado examinando el documento, se sacó las gafas y habló mirando al Kazekage.

-Gaara sama, sus sospechas tienen fundamento.

-Explícate –pidió él. Los otros dos escuchaban con atención.

El perito tomó otro pergamino y lo colocó junto al que había estado revisando.

-Este es un documento oficial que me trajeron de nuestros archivos y que contiene la firma y el sello original de la Hokage, y este otro es el que me han traído ustedes. A simple vista son idénticos –explicó, poniéndolos juntos para que los demás pudiesen constatar lo que decía-. Sin embargo, si se fijan en la coloración, la firma y el sello del segundo son de un azul levemente más claro que el primero –Los otros entrecerraron los ojos, pero no llegaron a notar la diferencia. El perito tomó una lente especial y la posó sobre los sellos-. Observen ahora, ¿lo ven? El que ustedes me dieron tiene un sello y una firma de un color ligeramente más pálido, fue eso lo que me hizo sospechar.

Gaara comenzaba a entender. Sus hermanos, en cambio, seguían desorientados. El experto entonces acercó dos vasos de precipitado y colocó en cada uno un poco de líquido transparente, luego con un instrumento punzante raspó la superficie de un sello y colocó los mínimos restos en uno de los vasos. A continuación hizo lo mismo con el otro. Mientras que en el vaso con el material del primer sello no se observó ningún cambio, en el del segundo el material comenzó a diluirse lentamente, hasta que al cabo de unos instantes esa parte del líquido se tornó azulada.

El que habló fue Gaara.

-La tinta con la que un kage firma y sella sus documentos es una tinta especial, no es una normal. La propiedad excluyente de esta tinta es que es indisoluble en alcohol, lo cual no solo contribuye a que sea indeleble sino que también resulta útil en estos casos, cuando se pone en entredicho la autenticidad de la firma. Llegar a dilucidar una cosa así llevaría tiempo y si no existiera ningún tipo de sospecha ni siquiera se verificaría, ya que tanto la firma como el sello son iguales a los originales.

-Me temo que está en lo cierto, Kazekage sama –corroboró el perito.

-Afortunadamente lo hemos detectado a tiempo. ¿Has descubierto algo más, algo que nos dé una pista acerca de la verdadera procedencia del documento?

-Bueno… El material del papel.

-¿Qué tiene de especial? –preguntó Kankuro.

-Ocurre lo mismo que con la tinta. No es el tipo de papel que suelen utilizar en Konoha para este tipo de documentos, pero tampoco es fácil de percibirlo a simple vista, solo con una lente especial –El hombre volvió a tomar un cristal, diferente al anterior, y lo pasó por encima de la hoja para examinarla-. No, definitivamente no es el mismo.

-¿Podrás establecer el tipo de material?

-Ya he enviado muestras de los otros pergaminos recibidos al laboratorio B, en estos momentos están siendo sometidos a exámenes químicos. En menos de una hora tendré los resultados, supongo que una vez establecido el tipo de material se podrá deducir con bastante acierto cuál es su origen o al menos la zona donde es utilizado.

-Esperaré los resultados en la salida de la aldea.

-¿En la salida de la aldea? –indagó Temari.

-Así es, tengo una misión para ustedes dos. Vámonos.

-o-

Temari no daba más de los nervios, no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro mientras sus hermanos la observaban de pie con los brazos cruzados, visiblemente extrañados de su conducta. Habían llegado los tres a las puertas de Suna para esperar el resultado final de las pericias y la kunoichi pensó con disgusto que pronto tendría que marchar de nuevo por ese acantilado para cumplir vaya a saber qué clase de misión. Ella no quería. Gaara no lo sabía, pero ella tenía un asunto pendiente en Konoha, tenía una cita con el único hombre que soportaba su _tan particular_ forma de ser y llevaba casi tres días de retraso.

No podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Pensaba en él en todo momento, recordaba su cara, repasaba sus gestos, le parecía sentir todavía su cálido aliento… Por una parte, se calmó al descubrir que alguien desde las sombras había falsificado documentos para enemistar a las dos villas, eso era algo que tenía solución: ella misma se encargaría de mandar a volar al inoportuno maldito bastardo. Pero por otro lado se sentía en falta, se había ido sin dar ninguna explicación y tal vez Shikamaru no había acertado a sospechar nada malo, o quizá se había ofendido tanto que se enfadó, se cruzó de brazos y se tiró perezosamente en algún parque a mirar las nubes, sin dignarse a trazar ninguna estrategia para encontrarla. En este punto de sus reflexiones, Temari se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente. Decidió encararse con su hermano.

-Escucha, Gaara, quiero volver a Konoha.

El otro la miró inexpresivamente. Desde que la vio llegar esa mañana había notado que su hermana estaba rara, que ocultaba algo. Ahora percibía con claridad sus nervios, su preocupación, su creciente ansiedad. Él no era muy demostrativo ni afectuoso, tampoco le gustaba meterse en asuntos personales ajenos, pero aunque no lo demostrara por fuera en su interior estaba comenzando a impacientarse y a querer saber qué diablos le pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No ocurre nada –mintió Temari-, solo creo que debería volver a Konoha para informar sobre todo lo que está pasando, tienen derecho a enterarse. Además, me fui de forma tan abrupta y desleal que seguramente se estén preguntando qué habrá sucedido.

-Si fuera así habrían enviado algún mensaje, y no lo hicieron. Supongo que algo deben de sospechar y estarán haciendo sus propias averiguaciones.

"Kami te oiga".

-De todas formas, Gaara…

-No, Temari, ahora tengo otro trabajo para ti. Una vez que nos den el resultado final de las pericias te asignaré tu nueva misión.

"Maldita sea".

-¿De qué se trata? –indagó Kankuro, pero antes de que Gaara pudiese contestar se acercó corriendo hasta ellos el perito con el que habían estado hablando hacía menos de una hora. Traía un papel entre sus manos que procedió a entregarle a su líder.

Gaara leyó en silencio los informes. Un mohín se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué dice? –preguntó el marionetista, preocupado al ver ese gesto en su por lo general imperturbable hermano menor.

-¿Gaara? –Temari no estaba menos extrañada.

El interpelado levantó los ojos del papel.

-Según el informe, el material con el que fue elaborado el pergamino está extraído de una planta que no crece en la región de Konoha sino… en la aldea del Sonido.

Un gran asombro se dibujó en los rostros de los shinobis, impactados por la novedad. Hacía tiempo que no se escuchaba nada de dicha aldea, se la había declarado como enemiga de las naciones aliadas y la mantenían al margen de todo intercambio comercial y de toda tratativa diplomática. Para Suna, además, el Sonido constituía uno de los peores recuerdos de su historia, ya que fueron ellos los instigadores del absurdo enfrentamiento con Konoha después de haber asesinado al mismísimo Kazekage anterior. La herida volvía a abrirse, de nuevo esos ninjas sembraban la discordia. En ese momento, un ave mensajera sobrevoló sobre ellos graznando, pero ninguno llegó a registrar su presencia debido a la conmoción en la que se hallaban sumergidos.

Temari consideró que la cosa se complicaba. Ahora ese asunto sería la prioridad para su hermano, para ella misma también, ya que la enemistad con el Sonido era una cuestión personal. De nuevo esos malditos metiéndose donde no los llamaban… Su vida amorosa pasó automáticamente a un segundo plano, otra vez.

Gaara se recobró de la sorpresa y se encaró con sus hermanos.

-Tengo su nueva misión, Kankuro, Temari –Ellos lo escucharon con atención-. Deben dirigirse hacia la aldea del Sonido para realizar una labor de espionaje. Quiero que descubran quiénes y por qué están falsificando documentos oficiales. Una vez que tengan datos certeros esperarán la llegada de un equipo ANBU que despacharé dentro de algunas horas para apoyarlos en la detención de los responsables. Es todo.

-Entendido –afirmaron sus hermanos.

-Cuento con ustedes.

Se dirigieron entre los tres una última mirada de despedida, luego Kankuro y Temari dieron media vuelta y echaron a correr a gran velocidad a través del acantilado. En apenas segundos estaban avanzando a través del desierto.

Mientras se desplazaba, la joven volvió a ser asaltada por la imagen de cierto perezoso muchacho. Le dolió. Sin embargo pronto se rehízo para concentrarse en su misión, la primera verdaderamente importante después de aquella en la que fracasó. Se juró a sí misma que esta vez no fallaría, que confiaría en sus capacidades y en las de su compañero, y luego se juró también que cuando todo esto terminara se montaría sobre su abanico e iría volando hasta Konoha, con o sin autorización.

-o-

Cuando Gaara regresó a su despacho, Baki en persona lo estaba esperando.

-Kazekage sama, acaba de llegar un mensaje procedente de Konoha. Lo firma la Hokage y ya me han confirmado que esta vez es auténtico.

-o-O-o-

En el despacho del Hokage, Tsunade observaba atentamente a quien de seguro era uno de los shinobis más inteligentes de la Nación del Fuego. A simple vista parecía tan desganado como siempre, pero en sus pupilas notó un dejo de inquietud.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas, Shikamaru?

-Pienso que todo esto es demasiado molesto, molesto y problemático –respondió él, sin ocultar su fastidio.

El trabajo de decodificación que había estado haciendo con Shiho el día anterior le había llevado varias horas, tal y como había supuesto. Eran casi las once de la noche cuando logró descifrar el maldito mensaje, para venir a descubrir que se trataba nada menos que de una delación. El contenido del texto era extenso y arduo, pero básicamente acusaba a la aldea del Sonido de fraguar documentos oficiales para provocar la ruptura de las relaciones entre Suna y Konoha. Se mencionaban nombres, coordenadas, procedimientos, fechas… Quien sea que fuera el soplón se había cuidado muy bien de enviar la información codificada, aunque con lujo de detalles.

Parecía hecho a propósito. Shikamaru terminó de interiorizarse del contenido y salió corriendo hacia la posada para prevenir a Temari, pero cuando llegó ya era tarde, ya no estaba, y ni rastros halló de ella. Solo la planta fue testigo de su frustración. Seguro que alguien de su aldea la había venido a buscar después de entender que Konoha rompía relaciones con Suna, probablemente su hermano Kankuro, y se la habría llevado eludiendo la guardia para evitar tener que dar explicaciones. Maldita sea, ¿y a la señorita no se le pudo haber ocurrido algo para retenerlo mientras él llegaba? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser siempre tan problemático con esa mujer?

Encima, tuvo que esperar hasta el día siguiente para informarle a la Quinta.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? –indagó, tratando de controlar la ansiedad.

Tsunade lo miró con asombro. ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan dispuesto a recibir órdenes?

-Necesitamos averiguar más.

El otro chasqueó la lengua, insatisfecho.

-Ya sabemos todo lo que hay que saber, en ese mensaje están todos los datos.

-Entiendo, Shikamaru, ¿pero qué pasaría si también fuese falso?

Buen punto. Más conflictos entre aldeas.

-¿Entonces?

-El escuadrón de criptoanálisis está ahondando en el examen de la totalidad de los documentos que se han recibido hasta la fecha, debemos establecer fehacientemente que todos y cada uno de ellos son falsos.

-¡Pero eso llevará tiempo!

-Lo sé, es fastidioso. Los del escuadrón están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

-¿Y desde cuándo es tan paciente?

-¿Y desde cuándo algo te interesa _tanto_? –retrucó Tsunade, mirándolo ceñuda e irritada. El mocoso ya se estaba pasando. Si bien era cierto que el chunin era lo suficientemente mayor como para ocuparse de sus asuntos, para ella era obvio que algo le pasaba y que motivos que trascendían lo meramente profesional lo estaban impulsando a actuar así. ¿Pero qué diablos le pasaría?

Shikamaru guardó silencio. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba exponiendo sin necesidad, de que si se dejaba llevar por sus emociones ella recelaría y no le permitiría intervenir en el asunto. Lo peor que podía hacer en ese estado de cosas era subestimar a uno de los sannin, por lo cual prefirió marcharse antes de cometer alguna torpeza.

-Solo me interesa porque es un mensaje que yo mismo he descifrado, eso es todo. Mientras llegan los resultados de los análisis, quisiera cumplir con mis otras obligaciones.

Tsunade lo miró aún más fijamente. Había captado muy bien la evasiva. Lo meditó unos instantes, barajando posibilidades, pero al final cedió. De todas formas él no le diría nada.

-Puedes retirarte –le dijo.

-o-

Shikamaru permaneció encerrado en su oficina el resto del día, tratando de no pensar más. Trabajó poco, casi no comió y solo podía enfocarse en la imagen de Temari. Le habían dicho que tomaría cuarenta y ocho horas revisar los documentos, tal vez más, los mismos que ella había leído antes durante jornadas completas. Ahogó una maldición. Se sentía un idiota. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo raro que era que llegaran tantas solicitudes, tantos pedidos? Parecía un novato.

Para colmo no había podido dormir en toda la noche pasada. La extrañaba tanto que le dolía, jamás pensó que llegaría a desear de esa forma a una mujer. Al darse cuenta de ello, sonrió sin ganas. Siempre había aspirado a relacionarse con una chica común, pero había terminado por enamorarse de la más orgullosa, la más terca, la más problemática de todas. Y sabía por qué. Temari no solo era orgullosa, era fuerte. Ella no solo era terca, era una persona independiente. Y no solo era problemática, era una mujer apasionada.

Shikamaru la admiraba.

La noche que tenía por delante sería igual de larga que la anterior, podría apostarlo. No conseguía olvidar que tenía una cita con ella, la primera cita real y no un mero encuentro profesional producto de sus obligaciones o por una batalla eventual obedeciendo órdenes. Pensó que el destino era injusto.

Maldita sea…

-o-

El segundo día desde la partida de Temari tampoco hubo novedades y Shikamaru caminaba por las paredes. El único que podía acercarse lo suficiente para tratarlo era Chouji, que lo conocía y podía manejarse con ese estado de ánimo tan impropio de él. Los demás lo notaron más retraído que de costumbre, más indiferente, aunque también más inquieto y preocupado. Después de enterarse de lo que había ocurrido con los papeles y con Temari algo llegaron a vislumbrar, porque no eran ni ciegos ni tontos, pero optaron por no molestarlo con preguntas.

Tsunade había decidido que las cosas se harían con cuidado, que el honor de la aldea estaba en juego y tenían que resolver el problema ellos mismos, con calma. Informarían a Suna solo cuando estuviesen seguros de que el mensaje cifrado era verdadero.

El tercer día, la Quinta ordenó que Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino estuviesen listos para partir a una nueva misión y que la esperasen en la entrada de la aldea. El joven se crispó. No era el mejor momento para encomendarle un trabajo nuevo, él quería resolver el otro asunto. Ya había extraído sus propias conclusiones y había llegado a confeccionar una larga lista de argumentos razonables para convencer a Tsunade de entrar en acción, o al menos para conseguir que le permita ir a Suna para aclarar las cosas. Su mente bullía. Todo lo que podía colegir era que tenía que encontrarse con Temari.

Flanqueado por sus dos compañeros, observaba ceñudamente el camino al otro lado de las grandes puertas, como si en cualquier momento ella fuese a aparecer. Chouji lo miraba con preocupación e Ino con emoción contenida. Su intuición femenina le había revelado que el flojo de su amigo al fin se había enamorado, después de tanto tiempo quejándose de las mujeres. Cuando Chouji le contó lo de la abrupta partida de Temari y lo de los documentos, cuando vio al estratega caminar de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, supo deducir de inmediato lo que le ocurría. Tal vez no era tan inteligente como él, pero era más rápida para leer los sentimientos ajenos. Esos dos habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos... Y como le encantaban los asuntos amorosos, no se privaría por nada del mundo del placer de ayudarlo.

Estaban allí los tres, alguno más impaciente que otro, hasta que Tsunade se presentó en persona para comunicarles los resultados de los exámenes.

-Todos, escuchen –pidió. Los tres la miraron con seriedad-. Se ha determinado que ninguno de los documentos que habían llegado supuestamente desde Suna eran reales, en todos la firma y el sello del Kazekage han sido falsificados. También se examinó el escrito donde consta el plan del Sonido para enemistar a las aldeas y se ha corroborado que es auténtico y que debió de provenir justamente de dicha locación. Acabo de preparar un mensaje para el Kazekage donde le informo de la situación, en estos momentos está siendo enviado por medio de una de nuestras aves con un jutsu especial para evitar que sea interceptada por el enemigo.

Los tres escuchaban con atención, expectantes. A continuación les dieron sus órdenes.

-Esta será su próxima misión –indicó la Quinta, con su imponente tono de voz-: deben partir a la aldea del Sonido y ubicar el lugar donde se han fraguado los documentos según estas coordenadas –dijo, entregándoles un papel doblado-. Una vez allí, apresen a todos los involucrados e invaliden sus operaciones, no sin antes haber recolectado las pruebas de sus actividades. En breve enviaré un equipo ANBU para apoyarlos en la intervención. Cuento con ustedes.

Los tres asintieron con resolución. Después dieron media vuelta, atravesaron las puertas y echaron a andar hacia su nuevo objetivo. No demoraron mucho en lanzarse hacia los árboles para desplazarse velozmente entre las ramas.

Shikamaru se sentía más tranquilo, al menos podría encargarse de solucionar el asunto en persona, como había deseado. Quienes fuesen los responsables, lo pagarían bien caro. Haber hostigado a las aldeas, poner en entredicho su honor, pretender un enfrentamiento absurdo entre naciones aliadas, interrumpir su cita… Era imperdonable.

Y a cada tramo que avanzaba, más cerca se sentía de Temari.

* * *

_Wiiiiiii! XD_

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews. Saludos especiales para KARAGABRIELLE, me lo mandaste anónimo! Ahora que lo pienso, podría haberte respondido desde un review anterior, pero bueno, mi mente no es tan despierta como la del shinobi de ahí arriba ñ.ñ Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y por todas tus afectuosas palabras._

_Y gracias a todos por su tiempo, por su paciencia y por su generosidad para con este fic. Nos vemos la próxima!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este shikatema! Bueno, he aquí el anteúltimo capítulo de este fic. Tendrán que disculparme, porque aunque le di vueltas y vueltas al asunto, no me salió escribir lemmon en esta ocasión. Para compensarlos un poco, hoy les traigo una pequeña escena con lime. Prometo que si escribo otro fic sobre esta pareja, sí o sí (y aunque se me empañe la única neurona que me queda, aunque se me retuersan los dedos sobre el humeante teclado y aunque mi cabello se torne verde fosforescente) habrá lemmon u.u_

_Espero que les guste :D BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

**Capítulo XI: La realidad**

_Mi táctica es ser franco  
y saber que sos franca,  
y que no nos vendamos simulacros  
para que entre los dos no haya telón ni abismos._

**Mario Benedetti.**

* * *

Llegar a la aldea del Sonido no era fácil. En la medida en que uno se acercaba el camino se tornaba más dificultoso, el relieve aparecía accidentado y había toda clase de trampas y cebos para engañar al desprevenido. También había muchos animales salvajes dispuestos a convertir en alimento a cualquiera que transitara por allí. La tarde estaba avanzada cuando Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino lograron arribar a su destino sanos y salvos, después de haber sorteado penosamente aquellos eventuales peligros. Ahora se ubicaban entre las gruesas ramas de un gigantesco árbol, observando el inhóspito panorama.

-Según las coordenadas que me dio la Quinta, el sitio donde fraguaron los documentos debe estar más al norte –señaló Shikamaru, sin dejar de hacer cálculos mentales mientras escudriñaba la aldea-. Si estamos en el oeste-noroeste todavía nos queda bastante distancia que cubrir, así que esperaremos a la noche para movilizarnos. Lo haremos a través del bosque, sin adentrarnos demasiado; volver a avanzar estando más pendientes de las trampas que de la misión nos retrasará.

-Entiendo –afirmó Chouji.

-La aldea no es tan grande y más bien parece estar deshabitada, alcanzo a ver muy poco movimiento –continuó el chunin, entrecerrando los ojos-, sin embargo puede ser una fachada, una artimaña para que uno se confíe. De todas formas el silencio es tan anormal que me causa escalofríos. Mejor la rodearemos.

-Ni lo dudes –concordó Ino, que experimentaba la misma sensación.

-Bajemos, lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es aprovechar este tiempo para reponernos del viaje. Ni bien anochezca, retomaremos la marcha.

-Sí, y de paso comeré algo –agregó Chouji.

Los tres se deslizaron hábilmente hasta el pie del árbol, donde se sentaron para comer y descansar un poco apoyando sus espaldas contra el tronco. En el bosque no se advertía ningún movimiento sospechoso, solo una ligera brisa sacudía las añosas y profusas ramas. A través de las agitadas hojas, los oblicuos rayos del agonizante sol poniente se filtraban esporádicamente, dándole al lugar una atmósfera más bien inquietante que consoladora. De todos modos Shikamaru no le prestó atención, pues su mente continuaba haciendo cálculos con respecto al recorrido, el tiempo con el que contaban y la disposición del terreno. Sopesaba también en dónde podría dejar una señal apropiada para que cuando el equipo ANBU arribe pueda seguirlos sin problemas.

De pronto, a cierta distancia, percibieron una sombra, luego otra, deslizándose a gran velocidad. Por el rabillo del ojo, los tres shinobis habían llegado a captar las súbitas y cada vez más próximas apariciones, y sus nervios se tensaron.

-No se muevan –musitó Shikamaru, sentado entre sus dos compañeros-. Ni se levanten ni giren la cabeza, vienen hacia nosotros y deben pensar que nos tomarán por sorpresa. Si son del Sonido, tal vez podamos capturarlos para obtener algún tipo de información.

Chouji lo miró de reojo y vio sus manos. Con sutileza, su amigo estaba maniobrando de tal forma que su sombra ya había comenzado a extenderse en dirección a los enemigos. Simplemente hizo lo que él pedía y se preparó para intervenir en cuanto se lo indicara, al igual que Ino.

Unos segundos después, Shikamaru notó que su sombra había sujetado a dos presas.

-Kagemane no Jutsu, completo –dijo, mientras se levantaba para encararse con sus nuevos oponentes. Sus compañeros fueron tras él.

Como su sombra los atrapó antes de que los desconocidos salieran de la espesura, todavía no podía vislumbrar sus rostros. Sin embargo, en la medida en que avanzaba los otros se acercaban más, imitando su movimiento, y sus figuras comenzaron a parecerle familiares. Así, al primero que identificó fue a Kankuro, que era el que caminaba más adelante. Shikamaru puso los ojos como platos.

-Tiempo sin vernos, chicos –saludó torvamente el otro, molesto por haber sido recibido de aquella manera tan _cordial_.

Ni bien lo tuvo enfrente, el estratega tragó saliva con dificultad. Haciendo un esfuerzo, inclinó su cuerpo a un costado para poder mirar a quien venía detrás, obligada también por su sombra. Temari tenía una palpitante vena en la sien, apretaba los puños para contenerse y sus cejas temblaban con gran indignación. Qué problemático.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, mocoso descarado?

-o-O-o-

-¡Ni que fuera adivino para saber que vendrían! –intentó como defensa Shikamaru, después de deshacer el jutsu y de haber recibido una retahíla de ofuscados reclamos-. ¡Estamos en territorio enemigo y ninguna medida precautoria es suficiente!

-Pues la última vez que te vi antes de que me sujetaras con esa _cosa_ que llamas jutsu estabas _apaciblemente_ reclinado contra el tronco de ese árbol, comiendo y descansando –lo amonestó Temari, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Solo estaba disimulando para atraparlos! ¿Y qué tal si se trataba de ninjas del Sonido?

-¿Y qué tal si te esfuerzas un poco más para aprender a distinguir al amigo del enemigo?

-¿Y qué tal si dejas de hacer tanto problema por nada?

A Temari volvió a palpitarle la vena. Su hermano, no muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos, decidió intervenir.

-Dejemos esto para después, tenemos asuntos más importantes en qué pensar –señaló con seriedad. Los protagonistas de la áspera discusión parecieron oír sus palabras, porque al final destensaron sus contraídas facciones para concentrarse en la misión que tenían por delante. Para todos era obvio que de ahí en más trabajarían en equipo-. Creo que está de más decir que este asunto nos compete a ambos grupos por igual, ya que el honor de nuestras aldeas ha sido puesto en tela de juicio por la perniciosa intervención de terceros. Si estamos aquí es porque ya sabemos qué fue lo que ocurrió y tenemos como objetivo dar con los responsables.

-Supongo que partieron de Suna ni bien recibieron el mensaje que la Hokage envió –comentó Shikamaru.

-¿Mensaje? –indagó Kankuro, extrañado-. No, no hemos recibido ningún mensaje.

-Quizás el recado llegó cuando ya habían partido –acotó Ino.

-Por lo que dices, ha debido ser así. Salimos de Suna en cuanto comprobamos que las respuestas de la Hokage eran meras falsificaciones y después de que nuestros peritos determinaran el origen del material de los pergaminos.

-A Konoha llegó un mensaje cifrado el mismo día que te infiltraste –reveló Shikamaru con desgano, encontrándose con la mirada de Temari-. Me lo dieron alrededor de las siete de la tarde para descifrarlo y tardé casi cuatro horas en hacerlo. Se trataba de un anónimo que relataba todo el plan del Sonido para enemistar a nuestras aldeas. De inmediato me dirigí a la posada para informar a la embajadora, pero ella ya no estaba allí.

Temari sintió una punzada. Al fin de cuentas, ella era la que se había marchado sin dar ningún tipo de explicación. Esa vez las circunstancias jugaron en su contra, pero ¿en verdad no tuvo alternativa? ¿No habría podido urdir alguna estrategia para demorarse, para esperarlo? Maldijo para sus adentros. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para absurdas recriminaciones. Además, ya había pasado por ese estado de ánimo antes y había aprendido que no la conduciría a ninguna parte. Una vez reconocido el error, la única forma de salvar la situación era obrando lo mejor posible para repararlo.

-Supongo que entenderás que hice lo que tenía que hacer –intentó, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo no pienso nada –fue la seca respuesta de Shikamaru. Todavía le dolía lo que les había ocurrido. No es que la culpara, él mismo se sentía un idiota por no haber sospechado nada durante todas esas jornadas, lo que en verdad le molestaba era otra cosa. Para él no era fácil acusar el golpe, ese inusitado cachetazo que lo retrotrajo a la realidad de sus vidas, que le recordó que pertenecían a lugares diferentes y que cada uno estaba obligado a su Nación. Ése era el aguijón que se le había clavado.

Al escucharlo hablar en ese tono, Temari se crispó. Lo encaró con los brazos en jarra.

-Pues deberías dejar a un lado tu flojera innata y pensarlo –repuso, irritada.

-En cuanto dejes de lado tu propio orgullo y reconozcas que te equivocaste –contraatacó él, tan irritado como ella.

-No es cuestión de orgullo sino de deber, ¡el deber que todo shinobi le guarda a su Nación!

-¡El deber no nos exige cometer necedades!

-¡El deber nos obliga a tomar decisiones drásticas!

-¡El deber requiere pensar antes de actuar!

-¡El deber implica sacrificios!

Con incredulidad, los otros tres observaban alternativamente a uno y a otro, sintiéndose por completo ajenos a tan insólita escena. Ninguno de ellos podría definir si asistían a un mero cruce de opiniones, a un intercambio de pareceres sobre las lealtades shinobis o a una simple discusión filosófica. El primero que reaccionó fue Kankuro, fastidiado con semejante espectáculo. Sin lograr dilucidar qué demonios estaba ocurriendo entre su hermana y el estratega, decidió intervenir una vez más para cortar con el disparate.

-¿Quieren callarse de una buena vez? ¡Parece que se olvidan en dónde estamos y por qué! ¿Se puede saber qué diablos pasa entre ustedes dos?

Los otros apenas lo oyeron, estaban demasiado ocupados midiéndose verbalmente. El marionetista iba a volver a reprenderlos, cuando una discreta mano se posó con gentileza sobre su antebrazo, desviando su atención.

-Creo que los chicos necesitan un tiempo a solas para poder resolver sus asuntos –le dijo Ino con voz melosa, guiñándole un ojo. De la sorpresa, y también por el nerviosismo que le generó tener a semejante figura pegada a la suya, Kankuro se ruborizó. Intentó decir algo, pero la voz le falló. Ino se aprovechó de ello-. Ven conmigo, Kankuro kun, mientras esos dos platican yo te pondré al tanto del plan para llegar al escondite del enemigo… Resulta que tenemos la coordenadas exactas –le confió en voz baja, seductoramente, al tiempo que jalaba de él para alejarlo de allí.

-Oye, oye -murmuró Chouji, al notar el modo como su amiga manipulaba al confuso ninja de la Arena. Ino no tenía remedio... Decidió ir tras ellos, en parte para dejar a los otros a solas y en parte para vigilar que a la chica no se le fuera la mano.

-o-O-o-

El cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro y los grillos comenzaban a cantar, eso fue lo que pudo percibir Shikamaru durante el silencio que se hizo entre ellos mientras sus amigos se alejaban. Si era capaz de percatarse de eso en medio del exasperante remolino que se agitaba en su interior, entonces su cerebro todavía funcionaba. Qué espectáculo más bochornoso, qué discusión más torpe. También había podido racionalizar que dentro de poco tenían que comenzar a movilizarse, que no deberían quedarse demasiado tiempo en ese lugar o se expondrían a una eventualidad. Maldita sea, ¡tenía una misión que cumplir!, pero no podría ejecutarla hasta resolver primero sus asuntos amorosos… Patético.

Temari no se sentía mucho mejor. Al igual que él había notado que la noche se acercaba y que deberían estar concentrados en la tarea que tenían por delante, no obstante se encontraba ahí parada confrontándose con ese obstinado muchacho, ese chico que había puesto su mundo de cabeza… Y tan contenta que había vivido durante los últimos diecinueve años.

Suspiró. Siempre era así, cada uno quería tener la razón y expondría una batería de argumentos lógicos para imponerse. Eran tan parecidos y tan diferentes a la vez… Antes había pensado que en algún punto eran iguales, que la confianza era mutua, sincera e inquebrantable, que sus defectos no habían sido ningún impedimento para enamorarse. Sin embargo, bastaron tres condenados días de separación para que sus tozudas naturalezas se despierten, para empezar a considerar la posibilidad de que todo aquel entendimiento fuese producto de su imaginación. Ahora solo podía ver un obstáculo.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer –repitió, obligándose a sonar normal.

-Tendrías que haber buscado el modo –farfulló él, sin dejarse convencer.

-¿Tú qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar?

-Habría pensado, habría demorado las cosas, ¡habría intentado hacer lo que sea!

-¡Pues disculpa por no ser tan inteligente como tú, señor sabelotodo!

-¡Pues disculpa por sentirme tan frustrado, señorita obsecuente!

Temari se crispó. ¿_Obsecuente ella_? Mocoso insensato… ¿Acaso no se percataba de que se sentía igual? ¿Es que no podía comprender sus motivos, sus circunstancias? ¿Tan mal había hecho al confiar en él? Porque si el sujeto no lo entendía, si no podía mirar dentro de ella, entonces era un idiota y nada valía la pena.

-Eres un imbécil –le lanzó, desahogándose de su propia frustración.

Ahora el que se irritó fue Shikamaru. Había pasado noches enteras sin dormir por su causa, se había enfrentado a la Quinta, se devanaba los sesos para encontrar el modo de arreglar su situación con ella ¡y encima lo insultaba! La escena le resultaba cada vez más inverosímil. ¿Era él quien estaba discutiendo con una chica en el medio de un bosque a kilómetros de distancia de su hogar? ¿Era él el que había sido insultado por una mujer que lo dejó plantado? Abrió la boca para contestarle, pero fue bruscamente cortado.

-Eres un idiota –continuó ella, encarándolo con ceñuda mirada, dando lentos pasos hacia él, obligándolo a retroceder-, eres un torpe, un egoísta, ¡un ninja vago hasta para pensar!

En este punto Temari empezó a empujarlo golpeándolo con una mano en el pecho. Shikamaru no lograba reaccionar. Retrocedía con paso torpe porque no podía ver donde pisaba ni hacia dónde se dirigía, solo tenía ojos para esa kunoichi que no dejaba de abrumarlo, de sorprenderlo. Su corazón se aceleraba, quería hacer algo pero todavía no sabía qué, superado por el insólito drama que estaban representando. Todo ello era inverosímil, completamente inverosímil.

-¡Eres un pesado, un sujeto desinteresado, un necio! ¡En lugar de ir a buscarme te echas a dormir y luego me paralizas con esa cosa!

-¡Yo quise ir a buscarte! –replicó él, al tiempo que su espalda chocaba contra un árbol.

En ese momento ella se detuvo, sorprendida por sus palabras. Shikamaru aprovechó la confusión de la joven para defenderse.

-Demonios, ¡siempre quise hacerlo, no he pensado en otra cosa desde que te fuiste! –exclamó con impotencia-. Pero había que investigar, asegurarse, ¡si dábamos un paso en falso empeoraríamos las cosas! Era demasiado problemático… Aun así lo hubiera hecho esa misma noche, Temari, ¡hubiera ido tras de ti de inmediato si no fuera porque… porque… -Shikamaru se cortó. Ahogó una maldición, disgustado.

-Porque tu deber era permanecer en la aldea –completó Temari.

Diablos. La realidad no cejaba, seguía pinchando en donde más dolía. El deber de un ninja… Sí, lo comprendía, claro que Shikamaru lo comprendía. Nunca la había culpado, él hubiese obrado de la misma forma aunque se lo negara, aunque no se lo reconociera. ¿Podría percibir ella cuál era su verdadera tribulación? Lo que lo hacía rabiar, lo que le jodía en lo más hondo, era lo irremediable de esa realidad.

-¿Tanto te molesta eso? –preguntó de pronto Temari, cortando su ensimismamiento. Por fin había logrado vislumbrar el desconcierto del chunin y cuán profundo había calado en sus corazones esa repentina separación. Definitivamente, este era el obstáculo que siempre había temido-. ¿Tanto te molesta haber tenido que cumplir con tu deber y esperar? ¿Tanto te molesta recordar quiénes somos y cómo vivimos? Hace tres días eras el sujeto más convencido del mundo, el más tenaz…

-No es que niegue lo que somos o cómo vivimos –la interrumpió él, mirándola ceñudo-. Yo no tengo dudas de lo que quiero, no tengo dudas sobre ti o sobre lo que siento, lo que me… _altera_ son estas cosas que nos deshacen, Temari. Es una variable que está fuera de control, de _mi _control…

-¿Y tanto te costaría convivir con eso?

-Maldita sea, ¡sí! –soltó él, abriéndose por fin.

Temari se le quedó viendo, sobrecogida. Su franqueza fue tan contundente que casi la hizo tambalear. Pero no, no dejaría que eso suceda, que eso _les_ suceda. Ella le interesaba a él y él le interesaba a ella, lo demás podía irse al mismísimo infierno. No estaba dispuesta a volver a flaquear a causa del destino, si no eran ellos mismos los primeros en asumir la realidad, en aceptarla con todo y azar, entonces jamás podrían sobrellevarla. Además, eso que tenían desde hacía años, eso que los vinculaba y que los reunía a pesar de la distancia y de sus deberes, _también_ formaba parte de lo real, respiraba, sino no les hubiera dolido tanto. Era eso lo que tenía que hacerle entender, lo que tenía que hacerle _ver_. Tan reales como las cosas que los separaban eran las cosas que los habían traído hasta aquí. Se paró derecha y lo miró de frente, con seriedad, para intentar despabilarlo.

-Oye, mocoso, una vez me dijiste que todos confiaban en mí, que todos me esperaban –le recordó, con voz grave-. Lo que tratabas de decir era que entre iguales la confianza no se pierde, por más que la suerte intervenga modificando nuestras acciones o haciéndolas chocar con nuestras verdaderas intenciones. Dijiste que ante ciertas experiencias lo mejor es aguijonear para provocar el quiebre, y que esa era la única forma de aceptar lo que nos pasa y seguir adelante, con todo y frustraciones.

Shikamaru pestañeó, no muy seguro de hacia dónde quería llegar ella con ese prólogo. Tratándose de Temari, cualquier cosa podía suceder. Esa mujer sí que era una variable sin control en su vida, y con una era más que suficiente.

-Creo que sé cómo espolearte –continuó ella, arrugando el entrecejo-. Al fin de cuentas eres un maldito vago y reaccionas demasiado lento para mi gusto –y al decir esto, tomó su cara entre las manos y le estampó un ardiente e imperativo beso.

Lo dicho, era inverosímil. ¿Era él el que había estado discutiendo sobre el deber de un ninja, el que se había dejado empujar, insultar, y que ahora estaba siendo besado? Esa mujer lo enloquecía, en todos los condenados sentidos de la palabra. Sin embargo, esos labios presionando sobre su boca se sentían reales, _muy_ reales.

Temari se desprendió al poco rato, sin alejarse de su rostro. De esa forma lo tenía cerca y podía solazarse con la visión del brillo de su mirada, de sus coloreadas mejillas, con su aliento cálido y agitado. Lo había extrañado tanto que no le bastaría ningún beso para compensar esas funestas horas de incertidumbre.

-Eres demasiado lento –le susurró para chicanearlo, acariciándole los labios con los suyos sin besarlo, de lado a lado, tentándolo-, demasiado lento…

-Qué problemática –farfulló él, tomándola con resolución de la cintura para cambiar de lugares y tenerla contra el árbol, pegándose a ella sin ningún respeto-. Qué problemática eres, mujer… –insistió, mientras se dirigía nuevamente hacia su boca y la asaltaba con arrebato. Sí que sabía cómo aguijonearlo, cómo quebrarlo.

Superado el primer ímpetu el beso se fue tornando más pausado, más profundo. Él le había atrapado la boca y había tomado el control de la maniobra, por lo cual ella tenía que luchar cuando quería dominar. Tal accionar los embriagaba, era una puja excitante, feroz y apasionada, a conciencia, que les arrancaba esporádicos suspiros de aceptación cuando eran vencidos, y de victoria cuando eran vencedores. Sus jadeantes respiraciones se entremezclaban, formaban parte activa del cálido vaivén de sus combativas lenguas. Y la contienda recién empezaba.

Ella se aferraba a sus hombros con fuerza, mientras dejaba que él recorriera su boca por dentro y por fuera con sus afanosos labios y su ansiosa lengua. Por momentos creía que era injusto, ella también quería hacerle sentir su deseo y hacerle saber cuánto la encendía al tenerlo de esa manera, entonces pugnaba con su lengua para posesionarse de sus sabrosos rincones, restregándose contra él para socavar su autodominio y obligarlo a ceder, dispuesta a averiguar hasta dónde podrían llegar.

-Descarada –dijo él con voz ronca ante semejante provocación.

-Abusivo –replicó ella, tan sensual que casi carbonizó la cabeza del ninja.

¿_Abusivo él_? Ni siquiera había comenzado. Las manos de Shikamaru volaron hasta sus pronunciadas caderas y se adaptaron con gran facilidad a sus curvas. La tomó de allí y la alzó, arrancándole un nuevo gemido de sorpresa que él apagó con su boca hambrienta. Mientras la devoraba, se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas. De ese modo, la tuvo más cerca, más íntima, dejándose envolver por ese calor que Temari traía consigo en la piel. El ardor y el placer de ese contacto lograron incluso que se olvidara de sí mismo.

Shikamaru se apretó contra su cuerpo y la besó extensamente, profundamente, sin dejarla intervenir, desafiándola. Ella captó muy bien el mensaje. Una nueva tregua fue necesaria, entonces los ojos retadores de él se posaron fijamente sobre los de ella, que no pensaba claudicar. Hablaron en incitantes murmullos, rozándose los labios.

-Pareces agitada, princesa.

-Pues tú no te ves mejor, mocoso desvergonzado.

-Si sigues hablándome en ese tono te irá muy mal.

-Oh, no sabes cuánto me asustan tus palabras.

Él se sonrió de lado con un gesto que a Temari no pudo parecerle más atractivo y tentador. El maldito mocoso…

-No sabes cuándo perder, ¿eh?

-Si no te aguijoneo no reaccionas, _niño_ –le lanzó ella con malicia, sosteniéndole la mirada-. ¿Y _esto_ es a lo que llamas una _cita_?

Eso fue demasiado para el chico, que también tenía su orgullo. La midió apenas unos instantes con la mirada, procesando esa nueva provocación en todo su significado, para poder responderle a la altura cuando arrasara sin piedad con esa boca insolente.

Primero le mordió el labio inferior, sin desenfocarse de sus ojos, luego capturó la totalidad de su boca, maniobrando sobre ella con total frenesí. La fiebre no tardó en envolverlos. Iban a hundirse una vez más en ese abismo de ensueño, cuando llegaron a sus oídos las confusas voces de sus amigos.

Se detuvieron en seco, sin podérselo creer. Otra interrupción… Lo bueno fue que esta vez estaban juntos. Mascullando maldiciones, procedieron a despegarse para arreglar con prisa sus manoseadas prendas y para sacudirse la pesadez de tanta pasión encarnizada. Ante tales evidencias, ninguno pudo negar que lo que los unía era _bastante_ real.

-Ya verás la próxima vez –amenazó él, mientras se recomponía.

-Ya te dije que no te temo –aseguró ella, sonriéndole con desafío.

-Mujer testaruda.

-Niño lento.

Shikamaru iba a cerrarle la boca con la suya para demostrarle cuán lento podía llegar a ser, pero la llegada de sus amigos no le dio tiempo.

-¿Se puede saber qué tanto hablan ustedes dos a estas horas, cuando ya tendríamos que estar moviéndonos? –cuestionó bruscamente Kankuro, una vez que los tuvo enfrente-. No sé si lo recuerden, pero hemos venido hasta aquí para concretar una misión. Términos tales como "pergaminos falsificados", "mensaje cifrado", "aldea del Sonido" y… mmm… ¡ah!, ya sé: "apresar a los responsables", ¿no les dicen nada?

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? –le preguntó Shikamaru a Chouji, con disimulo.

-Casi una hora –respondió el interpelado a media voz.

-Qué problemático.

-¡A ver si entienden que esta no es una maldita reunión social! –terminó por refunfuñar el marionetista. En realidad no se sentía tan furioso por el retraso en la misión como por el hecho de saber que allí estaba pasando algo de lo que todos estaban enterados, menos él. Odiaba sentirse así de subestimado, detestaba que lo dejaran de lado.

-Tranquilo, Kankuro, Shikamaru y yo tenemos nuestros asuntos –le contestó Temari como si nada.

Semejante descaro a su hermano lo puso peor. Iba a preguntarle a qué clase de _asuntos_ se estaba refiriendo, cuando el estratega habló.

-Ya es la hora, debemos irnos –indicó, ignorándolo-. La guarida se ubica en dirección norte, no podemos perder más tiempo. Vámonos.

-¡Entendido! –dijeron los otros tres, insensibles a la incredulidad de Kankuro.

Todos echaron a andar hacia el bosque para buscar un sendero por donde avanzar, tal y como habían planeado por la tarde. Kankuro permaneció quieto en el lugar viéndolos alejarse, pasmado ante lo insólito de la situación. ¿Lo habían ignorado? Era intolerable… Estaba seguro de que algo había pasado entre su hermana y ese ninja de Konoha, y que los otros lo sabían. ¡Si hasta se habían demorado para darles tiempo! ¿Pero qué demonios se traerían aquellos dos entre manos? ¿Qué tanto tenían que hablar un hombre y una mujer a solas? No lograba dar con la clave. ¿Acaso se trataba de un asunto tan complicado que ni él podría entenderlo? ¡Maldita sea! El joven se rascó la cabeza, confuso.

-¡Oye, Kankuro, mueve tus pies de una buena vez! –lo exhortó su hermana, a lo lejos.

Al susodicho le brotó una vena. Cuando quería, Temari se pasaba. Profirió una indignada exclamación y partió tras ellos, fastidiado.

* * *

_ ¡Uff, cómo están estos chicos...!_

_En fin, gracias a todos por leer, por seguir llevándose esta historia a sus favoritos o alertas y por dejarme comentarios, a los cuales siempre respondo con mucha alegría, infinitamente agradecida por la constancia y el cariño :D _

_Espero que todos estén muy bien n.n Nos vemos en el último capi!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este shikatema! Bueno, hoy se termina la historia T.T Me despediré desde aquí arriba._

_Para mí ha sido un placer escribir sobre esta pareja, pero lo que me ha motivado realmente cada vez que tuve que sentarme frente a mi computadora es tenerlos como compañía, apoyando la historia con cariño, con entusiasmo, con constancia (virtud que no es fácil de hallar en las personas hoy en día) Así que les agradezco de todo corazón por todo, pero fundamentalmente por la paciencia y la buena onda que he recibido con cada uno de sus reviews :D_

_Hoy saludo al anónimo de AnoNima (XD), lamento que sea ya el final y muchas gracias por tus afectuosas palabras :)_

_Todavía no sé si haré otro shikatema, ideas siempre hay... Si me preguntan al respecto, solo puedo responder como lo hace Shikamaru varias veces en este capi: Tal vez XD_

_De verdad, no es para hacerme la misteriosa, sucede que todavía no tengo nada en concreto. Espero lograr ponerme un poco las pilas con esto XDD_

_Y bueno, basta de cháchara! Saludos para todos los que han leído, aun entre las sombras. Cuídense mucho y nos estamos viendo. BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

**Capítulo XII: Dos hojas en el viento**

_No, no aparta a dos almas amadoras _

_adverso caso ni cruel porfía: _

_nunca mengua el amor ni se desvía,_

_y es uno y sin mudanza a todas horas._

**William Shakespeare.**

* * *

Habían avanzado sigilosamente a través de la espesura que rodeaba la villa. Ya era la madrugada del día siguiente cuando los ninjas representantes de la Arena y de la Hoja dieron por fin con su objetivo. El reducto casi no se veía, no solo por la oscuridad de la noche, sino también a causa de la abundante vegetación que crecía a su alrededor.

Desde donde se ocultaban, los cinco jóvenes shinobis podían vislumbrar a través del silencio y la quietud que había vigilancia actuando discretamente en diversos puntos de la zona. Shikamaru estimó en unos ocho los enemigos apostados en dicha función e ideó un sencillo plan para deshacerse de ellos. Tanto él como Chouji serían las carnadas, exponiéndose a ser vistos, mientras que Temari se encargaría de mandarlos a volar a todos en cuanto se aparecieran para atacarlos. Ino permanecería oculta, ya que era el único ninja médico del grupo y no podían arriesgarse a que algo malo le ocurriera, en tanto que Kankuro actuaría como apoyo en caso de imprevistos.

De todos modos no fue fácil. Después de que la jounin se encargara de los guardianes que se lanzaron sobre sus compañeros, el marionetista tuvo que intervenir para atrapar a dos ninjas del Sonido que se aparecieron sorpresivamente en el último momento. Eso preocupó al estratega, ya que seguramente habría más hombres alrededor que los habrían visto e irían a pedir refuerzos. Los equipos ANBU de sus aldeas todavía no llegaban, por lo cual tendrían que llevar adelante la intervención ellos mismos en forma rápida y efectiva, antes de que vengan más enemigos y la situación empeore.

Así, luego de desbaratar la vigilancia, venía lo más complicado. Shikamaru y Temari se deslizaron hasta una claraboya que había en lo alto de la edificación para ver cómo era por dentro y determinar con qué se enfrentarían. Lo que descubrieron fue una especie de inmenso laboratorio. El espacio entero estaba ocupado por grandes mesas, alrededor de las cuales se disponía un variado número de sujetos vestidos con batas.

-Vaya, sí que cuentan con gente para hacer el papeleo –ironizó Shikamaru, al observar que las mesas estaban cubiertas de pergaminos, diversos utensilios de escritura, frascos que, supuso, contendrían tinta, gran cantidad de microscopios y una variedad de aparatos cuya función desconocía. Se trataba de auténticos profesionales.

-No solo hay expertos falsificadores, mira en las paredes –indicó Temari. En efecto, había más ninjas centinelas apostados a lo largo de los muros, custodiando a los que trabajaban. Estas personas habían pensado en todo.

-Qué problemático.

Temari lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-No me digas… –se burló-. ¿Y ya tienes un plan?

-Tal vez.

-¿Lo tienes o no lo tienes? –repreguntó la otra, crispada.

-Oye, tú eres la jounin aquí, podrías pensar en uno por ti misma.

-Pues para eso cuento contigo, flojo –lo amonestó ella, con los brazos en jarra.

El chunin maldijo por lo bajo. Era el momento menos indicado para ponerse a discutir, por lo cual se abstuvo de responderle y se abocó a su tarea. Se acuclilló y unió sus manos por las puntas de los dedos, asumiendo su típica postura para planear. No habrían pasado ni dos minutos cuando se puso de pie, mirando a Temari con su habitual gesto desganado.

-Volvamos con los demás –dijo.

-o-O-o-

De pronto, una explosión. Al menos eso les pareció el ruido a los ninjas situados en la pared del lado oeste del edificio, mientras se cubrían con sus brazos para protegerse de los trozos que volaban. Cuando se repusieron, descubrieron que un gran boquete se había abierto en la pared. Mejor dicho, alguien lo había realizado con su puño gigante.

Aprovechando la turbación de los otros, Chouji utilizó su Jutsu de Expansión Parcial para arremeter contra todos a la vez, dejando inconscientes a varios de un solo golpe. Su fuerza descomunal al principio los asustó, pero pronto sus oponentes se rehicieron, entendieron que los estaban atacando y se aprestaron a entrar en combate.

Mientras tanto, una tremenda ráfaga de viento aturdió y dispersó a los que estaban de guardia en la pared del lado este, al tiempo que Temari descendía desde lo alto montada en su desplegado abanico. Había entrado por la claraboya. Una vez que hizo pie, su Jutsu Guadaña Comadreja dejó a la mayoría de sus rivales fuera de acción en apenas unos instantes, aunque los que habían conseguido evadirse la encararon de inmediato y se vio obligada a seguir peleando.

Una parte de la pared del lado sur también se vino abajo gracias a la estratégica ubicación de varios sellos explosivos, al igual que la del lado norte. A través de la primera, Kankuro intervino con sus clásicas marionetas y otras nuevas recientemente invocadas, de modo que pudo enfrentarse a varios ninjas a la vez. Sin embargo eran demasiados, por lo cual tuvo que ser asistido por Ino, quien tenía un gran número de kunai con sellos explosivos. Por suerte para el de la Arena, la kunoichi los utilizó con gran destreza.

Por el lado norte del depósito, Shikamaru sujetó con su sombra a todos los shinobis encargados de vigilar ese sector. Rápidamente activó su Jutsu de Sombra Estrangulante y procedió a asfixiarlos uno por uno. No obstante, semejante técnica demandaba una gran cantidad de chakra, y el chico presintió que en poco tiempo se vería en dificultades. Hasta ahora las cosas venían saliendo bien, dividirse el trabajo fue lo mejor que pudo idear teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias y las capacidades de cada uno, sin embargo se enfrentaban a demasiados rivales y conjeturó que la misión podría complicarse.

-¡Chouji! –llamó, con la esperanza de que su amigo pudiera darle apoyo si su jutsu se deshacía antes de liquidar a sus presas.

El joven lo escuchó, pero estaba muy atareado en su zona de combate como para responderle. Aun así, comprendiendo la situación de Shikamaru, intentó moverse para estar más cerca en caso de que llegara a necesitar asistencia. No le resultaba fácil desplazarse, porque los del Sonido eran persistentes y no demoraron mucho en reponerse de la sorpresa por tan imprevisto asalto, adoptando formaciones defensivas y ofensivas.

Fue entonces que el estratega decidió llevar a cabo el siguiente paso.

-¡Temari, ahora! –vociferó, mientras continuaba esforzándose por acabar con los que había apresado. Eran tantos como había estipulado, pero algunos eran más fuertes de lo que supuso y le costaba mantenerlos paralizados. Dentro de muy poco su chakra se agotaría, y Chouji no lograba acercarse más.

La kunoichi escuchó el llamado y se preparó para lo que venía. Todavía quedaban ninjas de pie en su zona de batalla, de los cuales se deshizo con una última y poderosa ráfaga de viento que los dejó magullados en el suelo. Tomó de su bolsa un gran número de sellos explosivos y, deslizándose hábilmente entre mesa y mesa, los fue fijando en cada una. Al poco rato comenzaron a estallar uno tras otro, destrozándolas.

Los falsificadores, una vez que tomaron conciencia de que estaban siendo atacados, se habían refugiado debajo de sus mesas de trabajo, ya que no habían sido entrenados para pelear. En cuanto se iniciaron las explosiones, echaron a correr despavoridos hacia ninguna parte, pues el humo los enceguecía y los rodeaban las diversas escenas de batalla. Temari los vio chocar unos contra otros, aturdidos, sin saber por dónde huir. Para ella era evidente que su adiestramiento se había limitado al "arte" de la falsificación y que carecían de cualquier otro tipo de habilidad. Algo menos de lo cual preocuparse.

Concentrándose nuevamente en su tarea, la jounin observó en dirección de su hermano por si necesitaba ayuda, pero vio que entre él e Ino se las arreglaban bastante bien. Luego se fijó en Chouji, verificando que él también tenía su área bajo control, aunque advirtió que parecía desplazarse hacia otro sector, aquel del que se estaba ocupando Shikamaru.

De pronto sintió un pinchazo dentro de sí. Buscó con los ojos al chunin hasta que logró distinguirlo entre la profusa humareda. Incluso a esa distancia podía darse cuenta que se encontraba en dificultades, pues ese jutsu que él utilizaba podía ser un incordio para los rivales, pero consumía el chakra del usuario hasta agotarlo por completo. Y así es como se veía Shikamaru, al borde del agotamiento. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia él.

Maldita sea… Aun en medio del fárrago de la batalla, Temari pudo sentir la presencia de nuevos enemigos tomando posición, preparándose para el combate. El vago había tenido razón al insistir en actuar rápido. Que vendrían más era seguro, lo que nunca imaginaron era que llegarían tan pronto. Apretando los dientes, aceleró su marcha para poder llegar con él, hasta que percibió repentinos movimientos en el techo. Un gran número de ninjas del Sonido se abalanzaba sobre ellos desde arriba. Un grupo en particular la interceptó y ya no pudo avanzar más. Temari tuvo que tomar su abanico otra vez para confrontarlos.

Por su parte, Shikamaru sentía que las fuerzas se le iban. Había logrado eliminar a la mayoría de sus presas, pero todavía había otros que a pesar del agarre de su sombra le oponían resistencia. Además, había podido percibir también la llegada de los temidos refuerzos, lo cual complicaba aún más la situación. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer en esas circunstancias era cortar él mismo con el jutsu para poder escapar y pensar en una nueva estrategia. Entre la humareda y las confusas escenas de batalla que había a su alrededor, encontró una abertura por donde podría lanzarse. Fue entonces cuando sintió la amenaza por detrás.

Ya no podría, no podría evadirse. Con ironía, recordó que hacía muy pocas horas Temari le había reprochado su lentitud… Maldición, la chica tenía razón.

Todo transcurrió en milésimas de segundo. El que se arrojaba sobre él levantó la mano que empuñaba el kunai para asestarlo en la espalda de su primera víctima de la noche, mientras que Shikamaru se mentalizaba para recibir el golpe. Al instante siguiente, otra presencia se interpuso entre él y su atacante. Supo quién era incluso antes de percibir cómo el kunai se hundía en la carne. Sus ojos se abrieron con espanto.

Milésimas de segundo… Mujer testaruda, problemática, ¡obstinada!, ¿quién demonios se creía que era? Giró sobre sí mismo con un nudo en el estómago, asustado.

Al principio creyó que estaba soñando, aunque logró reaccionar de inmediato. Temari estaba de pie dándole la espalda. Había frenado la trayectoria del kunai con su mano izquierda, la cual sangraba profusamente mientras se cerraba con fuerza en torno al arma. Shikamaru había temido lo peor, pero ver eso no le hizo sentir mejor.

-¡Maldita sea, Temari!

-Si tienes ganas de llorar vete a otra parte, niño –farfulló dificultosamente ella. El dolor que comenzaba a atenazar sus nervios competía con el alivio de haber llegado a tiempo. Su mano temblorosa seguía sujetando el arma, incrustada en su carne.

-¡Lo tengo! –exclamó Shikamaru, utilizando el poco chakra que le quedaba para paralizar al frustrado ninja del Sonido.

Fue entonces que Temari pudo aflojar su agarre, emitiendo un irreprimible quejido. Sin el kunai incrustándosele en la mano, ésta empezó a sangrar más.

-Espero que hayas pensado en algo –le dijo al otro, al notar la complicada instancia en la que se hallaba la misión.

-Ya no será necesario –repuso él.

En ese preciso momento, dos numerosos equipos ANBU hicieron su aparición.

-o-O-o-

-Se trata de una organización delictiva dedicada a fraguar escritos oficiales, al menos no hemos encontrado evidencias de que efectuaran algún otro tipo de actividad –comunicó el líder ANBU de Konoha-. A través del examen de los papeles que han sobrevivido a las explosiones, hemos comprobado que planeaban enemistar a otras villas, tal y como lo hicieron con nosotros. Hay mucho para investigar aún, pero puedo concluir que lo más probable es que pretendieran iniciar un conflicto bélico entre las naciones.

-¿Alguna relación con Akatsuki? –preguntó Shikamaru.

-Como dije, habrá que investigar. Nos llevaremos todo el material que incautemos. Lo dividiremos con Suna para que cada aldea realice sus propias averiguaciones, después los Kages tomarán las medidas pertinentes.

-Entiendo –repuso el chunin.

-Han hecho un buen trabajo. Tómense unos momentos para reponerse y luego vuelvan a Konoha, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

-Bien.

El ANBU se esfumó. Shikamaru se dirigió luego hasta el lugar donde descansaban sus amigos, pensando en todo aquello. Un poco más allá divisó a Kankuro, que recibía el informe de parte de uno de los suyos, después vio al resto. Al reparar en que Temari estaba siendo tratada por Ino, volvió a la realidad. Con las manos en los bolsillos, se detuvo junto a las jóvenes para poder observar de cerca el progreso de la curación.

-La herida fue profunda, Temari san, tendrás que abstenerte de usar esta mano por un buen tiempo –indicó Ino, mientras su chakra médico pasaba de recomponer la carne rasgada a restaurar las capas dérmicas de la piel-. Además has perdido mucha sangre, te daré una medicina para que te ayude a soportar el viaje de regreso.

Al oír aquello, Shikamaru profirió una desagradable exclamación. Temari lo miró con una ceja levantada e Ino reprimió una sonrisa.

-Deja de actuar de esa manera tan tonta y cuéntame las novedades –lo regañó la jounin.

El chico la miró a los ojos con ceñudo talante. Todavía que se preocupaba por ella...

-Era una organización que planeaba enemistar a todas las aldeas ocultas entre sí, tal vez hasta llegar a la guerra.

-¿Algo que ver con Orochimaru, o con Akatsuki?

-Por ahora no hay evidencias de ello, incautarán el material para seguir investigando.

-Ya veo.

-Listo –informó Ino, liberando la mano herida de Temari de entre las suyas. Si bien el dolor había disminuido considerablemente, la molestia persistía. También le quedaron unas amoratadas cicatrices. La ninja médico tomó unas vendas y comenzó a cubrirlas-. Lo siento, pero la curación solo puede llegar hasta aquí. La piel sanará aún más si preparas un ungüento con la receta que te daré y lo pasas luego de lavarla bien. Mantén la mano cubierta durante por lo menos una semana y cambia el vendaje dos veces al día. Es todo.

-Gracias –dijo Temari, sonriéndole.

-Gracias a ti –repuso Ino, guiñándole un ojo.

La otra se ruborizó levemente, al igual que Shikamaru. Ino lo notó y decidió dejarlos solos, con la excusa de buscar la medicina y la receta para el ungüento. Al fin de cuentas se avecinaba una nueva separación y los chicos necesitaban despedirse adecuadamente, no como la última vez.

Durante unos instantes ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El chunin observaba la mano vendada como si fuese lo más extraño del mundo, cuando en realidad las heridas producidas en batalla eran lo más normal. Sin embargo, lo que había pasado tenía otro significado, no se trató de un mero acto de compañerismo, y ambos lo sabían. Además, las cosas entre ellos ya se habían aclarado la noche anterior, cuando se habían reencontrado. Era tan honesto lo que sentían el uno por el otro que cualquier palabra que dijeran sonaría superflua. Aun así, buscaron la manera de comunicarse.

-¿Te duele? –le preguntó él.

-Un poco –respondió ella.

-Lo siento.

-No es nada.

Un nuevo silencio. La mirada gacha, el pensamiento errante, el corazón encogido. Había que hacer otro esfuerzo y, para sorpresa de Temari, fue el chico quien lo hizo.

-Gracias –musitó.

La kunoichi lo miró con asombro. Ella no precisaba eso de él, lo que había hecho era algo natural. No se trataba de un compromiso, simplemente no hubiera soportado la idea de que algo malo le ocurriese. Lo único que sentía luego de deshacerse de aquel grupo que la había interceptado era la necesidad acuciante de llegar hasta él como sea, y si frenó ese maldito kunai con su mano y no con su propio cuerpo fue porque el tiempo no le alcanzó. Nada le habría importado eso, solo quería ayudarlo a él.

-Te dije que dejaras de comportarte de esa forma, tonto.

-Digo lo que siento.

-No es necesario.

-¿Y qué debería decir, entonces?

-Cualquier cosa menos eso.

-¡Qué problemática!

-¡No soy problemática, maldita sea!

-¡Te estoy dando las gracias y me tratas de tonto!

-¡Oh, lo siento! ¡No puedo imaginar _cuánto trabajo_ te habrá costado decirlo!

-¡Mujer testaruda!

-¡Mocoso haragán!

-¡No se puede hablar contigo!

-¡Esa es mi línea!

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a hacer una cosa así jamás! –terminó por lanzarle él.

Temari se cortó, confusa. Su boca se abría y se cerraba, no muy segura de cómo debería responderle. Esa sinceridad y esa convicción siempre la desestabilizaban. Maldita sea, no había forma de contraatacar semejante enunciado.

Suspiró. ¿Qué diablos debería hacer para que no se sienta mal y lo olvide? Si hubiera podido, lo habría besado, pero había demasiada gente alrededor. Simplemente destensó su postura y lo miró a los ojos, con una semisonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-Lo pensaré –bromeó.

El otro siguió encarándola con obstinado semblante. Antes, cuando era un pequeño, no soportaba que ninguna mujer viniera a socorrerlo. Ahora, lo que no soportaba era que _ella_ se hiciera daño por su causa, por más que fuese en el contexto de una misión. Demonios, no se sentía bien con eso, no importaba lo que le dijera.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer –repitió.

-Si no lo hago por ti, tendré que hacerlo por alguien más.

-No… Ni lo digas.

-Shikamaru, escúchame –le pidió ella, acercándosele-. Primero que nada, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo. Segundo, necesitaba hacerlo, por ti y por mí, para salvarte y también para probarme. ¿Ya olvidaste cómo comenzó todo esto?

El chunin guardó silencio. Con reflexivo gesto, levantó su cara hacia el cielo para notar la claridad pálida del amanecer. Claro que lo recordaba. Evocó su imagen en el hospital, vendada y deprimida por el fracaso de aquella misión. Recordó su ojerosa mirada en el desierto, cuando tuvo que obligarla a descansar. Rememoró aquella tarde en Konoha cuando atrapó a una insignificante víbora y ella se lo agradeció, mostrándose frágil por primera vez ante él. Y esos absurdos ejercicios en equipos, donde empezaron a vislumbrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, hasta el día que fueron a juntar basura en un arroyo y le ofreció lo único que tenía para hacerla regresar: su confianza.

La orgullosa Princesa de la Arena le estaba insinuando que reconocía su apoyo, que le agradecía por haberle recordado quién era en verdad. Hacerle absurdos reclamos por una herida como esa, aunque significara mucho para él, no tenía ningún sentido. Suspirando, pensó que se estaba haciendo viejo si iba a darle la razón a una mujer.

-Entonces me alegra que estés de vuelta.

Ella solo sonrió.

-A mí también me alegra –dijo Kankuro, interviniendo sorpresivamente-. Temari, ya es hora de irnos, debemos volver a Suna para informarle a Gaara de todo lo acontecido.

La joven no respondió. Se miraba con Shikamaru sin decir nada, sin reaccionar, perdidos en su mundo. Su hermano veía a uno y a otro alternativamente, extrañado, hasta que una chispa de entendimiento pareció encenderse por fin en su interior. Con que era eso…

-Temari… -insistió. Nada. Suspiró con resignación. Al fin de cuentas su hermana ya era grande y tenía derecho a enamorarse de quien quisiera. No era que le gustara mucho el estratega, siempre tan desganado y desinteresado, pero la verdad era que nunca nadie le parecía suficiente para ella. De todas formas, alguien como Temari no se conformaría con cualquiera, y si lo había elegido a él era porque no aspiraba a menos en su vida. Se dio la vuelta para irse y dejarlos a solas-. Esperaré por allá –agregó.

De nuevo los dos jóvenes no pudieron decir palabra. Se miraban con cierto pesar, en sus mentes le daban vueltas y vueltas al asunto, sin dar con la clave. Esta vez no se trataba de falta de ganas o de no dignarse a dar el primer paso, no era una puja entre un shinobi perezoso y una princesa orgullosa, era más bien el simple desconcierto de dos jóvenes enamorados que no sabían cómo separarse, cómo despedirse. Después de todo el tiempo que les había llevado desarmarse y mostrarle al otro lo que en verdad sentían, después de tantas idas y venidas, después de tanto apasionado beso a escondidas y de tanto reproche desesperado, continuaban siendo un par de inexpertos que se ruborizaban tímidamente, como al principio.

-Entonces… -dijeron al unísono.

Temari miró para otro lado y Shikamaru se pasó la mano por la nuca.

-Debo regresar… -sus voces se superpusieron otra vez. Se miraron con turbación.

Volvieron a intentarlo.

-Tal vez tú quisieras… -y volvieron a pisarse sus palabras.

Ahogaron una maldición. El día anterior habían estado besándose desaforadamente contra un árbol, manoseándose con audacia y diciéndose toda clase de frases incitantes, pero ahora ni siquiera podían hablar de a uno. Se habían atontado.

Entonces Temari decidió tomar las riendas de la situación. Se le abalanzó de tal modo que le estampó un sorpresivo beso en la boca, y con la misma habilidad con la que lo asaltó se alejó de él, con paso rápido, dejándolo completamente anonadado. Shikamaru se le quedó viendo boquiabierto, mientras un poco más allá ella recibía de manos de Ino la medicina y la receta prometida. Luego la vio ir con su hermano, sin darse vuelta ni una sola vez, y la siguió mirando hasta que desapareció definitivamente de su vista.

Mujer problemática…

-o-O-o-

Cuatro semanas después, Shikamaru recorría los alrededores de su aldea acompañado de Konohamaru. El chico le había pedido antes a Naruto que lo ayude con una misión de búsqueda y rescate de… _una mascota_, pero el rubio se estaba yendo a cumplir con otra, por lo cual le pidió al estratega el favor de asistirlo. Éste al principio se quejó aludiendo que era molesto y problemático, aunque su amigo le insistió tanto que al final cedió. Y ahí estaba, rastreando al animalito en el medio del bosque, cerca del camino principal.

Al llegar allí, Shikamaru solicitó un descanso.

-Yo no estoy cansado –señaló el genin.

-Pues yo sí lo estoy –replicó descaradamente el otro, mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Konohamaru lo miró con una ceja levantada. Definitivamente, ese sujeto era el ninja más vago que haya conocido jamás. Lástima que Naruto se hubiese tenido que marchar.

-¿Ya podemos seguir? –preguntó al rato.

-Mmm… -fue la desganada réplica de su compañero. En ese momento sus pensamientos vagaban por otros rumbos, en su mente se dibujaba el rostro de una chica de hermosos ojos verdes que lo observaba con los brazos en jarra, como esperándolo.

Entonces el genin aprovechó ese descanso para pensar en lo suyo, y sus reflexiones eran bastante similares a las del chunin. La imagen de una muchachita de cabello oscuro que le había sonreído al cruzarla en una calle de Konoha le arrancó una soñadora sonrisa. Había logrado averiguar en dónde vivía, aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo abordarla ni con qué pretexto. Y como no había nadie más alrededor con quien consultar…

-Shikamaru…

-Espera un poco más.

-No, no es eso –dijo Konohamaru, juntando valor para hacer la pregunta. El otro lo notó y lo miró extrañado-. Lo que sucede es que… bueno, yo… ¡Creo que me gusta una chica!

El joven se sobresaltó. Jamás hubiera esperado que el pequeño le saliera con algo así. Maldita sea, ¡era el último favor que le hacía a Naruto! Se removió en su sitio, incómodo. Si el chico pensaba pedirle un consejo precisamente _a él_, estaba perdido.

-Felicidades –fue su escueta respuesta, poniéndose de pie para evadirse del asunto-. Sigamos con lo nuestro.

-¡Espera, espera por favor, Shikamaru!

Tal y como temía. El interpelado se detuvo y se volvió hacia él, resignado.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con desgano.

-Acaso tú… ¿Tú nunca te has… _enamorado_?

Shikamaru volvió a sobresaltarse. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan directo el mocoso?

-Tal vez.

-¿Cómo _tal vez_?

-Tal vez, eso es lo que dije. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

-Hay que ver cómo eres, Shikamaru –farfulló el genin, arrugando el entrecejo por la sequedad del más grande. No era tan tonto como para ignorar que no tendría que haberle venido con el tema justo a él. ¡A buen puerto iba por leña!

-Las mujeres son todas unas problemáticas –sentenció el chunin, reiniciando la marcha.

-¿_De verdad_? –preguntó irónicamente el niño, caminando a su lado.

-De verdad. Si vas a enamorarte de una, procura que sea una chica común y corriente.

-¿Y cómo consigo que me pase _exactamente eso_?

-Pues no lo sé –reconoció el otro, fastidiado. Él era el menos indicado para hablar sobre el tema-. Eso sí, intenta que no sea una kunoichi.

-Ahá –respondió el genin, distraído. Trataba de concentrarse de nuevo en su misión.

-Tampoco recomendaría que fuese orgullosa.

-Bien.

-Ni terca, una mujer así siempre hace lo que quiere y no le importa lo que digas.

-Entiendo.

-Que sea ama de casa, que no entienda nada de armas ninjas.

-Sí –respondió Konohamaru, que ya ni lo oía.

-Y que viva en tu misma villa, ¿entiendes? Pase lo que pase, que no sea alguien que viva a tres jornadas de distancia.

Aquí Konohamaru lo miró con atención. Vaya, así que sí estaba enamorado después de todo, los rumores que había escuchado eran ciertos. No había otra explicación para tanta precisión en sus "Requisitos para enamorarse de una mujer." Contuvo una sonrisa.

Avanzaron siguiendo el borde del camino en dirección contraria a la aldea. De pronto, un ruido entre la vegetación los atrajo y Konohamaru se deslizó con sigilo hasta el sitio de donde provenía. Por unos instantes desapareció de la vista del chunin, que se había quedado en el lugar con las manos en los bolsillos para esperarlo. Poco después el pequeño reapareció, llevando a la mascota perdida entre sus manos.

-¡Lo atrapé! –exclamó, expresando su satisfacción con una orgullosa sonrisa.

-Buen trabajo –dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Volvemos?

-Adelántate tú, yo te alcanzaré luego.

El niño se marchó. Shikamaru permaneció observando el camino durante unos minutos, lo había acometido la repentina sensación de que algo estaba por suceder. Sin embargo, por más que esperó, nada pasó. Iba a dar media vuelta para emprender el regreso, cuando divisó a lo lejos la figura de una persona que venía caminando en su dirección. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor, aunque no llegó a identificar al individuo hasta que éste se acercó lo suficiente. Segundos después, notó el inconfundible abanico a la espalda.

Shikamaru no lo podía creer. ¿Estaría soñando? ¿Su cerebro no le estaría jugando una mala pasada, como otras tantas veces durante esas semanas? No podía ser posible… Y sin embargo, era ella.

Quiso moverse para reducir el trecho que todavía los separaba, pero la impresión lo paralizó. Solo pudo quedarse ahí parado como un bobo, obligándose a entender que sí, que esa era la realidad, que no importaba todo lo que pudiera pasarles, todo lo que pudiera distanciarlos o todas las variables que pudiesen conjugarse en su contra, siempre habría momentos como este en sus vidas. El destino, la suerte, el azar, los llevarían de un lado a otro como si fuesen hojas en el viento, pero lo que llevaban adentro, lo que sentían, continuaría inalterable.

Cuando Temari estuvo frente a él, contemplándolo con una mano en la cintura, fue como si nada les hubiese pasado.

-Tiempo sin verte, Shikamaru –saludó ella, con una semisonrisa en los labios.

-Lo mismo digo –respondió él, tratando de reponerse de la sorpresa.

Como si nada les hubiese pasado…

-Supongo que te habrás encargado de mi planta.

-Por supuesto. Jamás le faltó agua, ya me instruiste una vez al respecto.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me estabas esperando?

-Tal vez.

-Me sacas de quicio cuando respondes de esa manera.

-Lo sé.

-¡¿Entonces por qué demonios…

-¿A qué viniste, Temari? –la interrumpió él, sinceramente interesado en ese milagro.

Se acercó tanto que ella tuvo que elevar un poco la mirada para no desenfocarse de sus ojos, esos ojos que ahora la escrutaban con ansiedad, la misma que venía conteniendo desde que partiera de Suna. Había mucho para decir, para resolver, para meditar, pero sobre todo había mucho que les quedaba por hacer. Ella era lo que le interesaba de verdad, le había dicho el vago una vez, y Temari sentía lo mismo por él. Todo lo demás carecía de importancia. Si estaba ahí era porque estaba convencida de que así tenía que ser, porque así lo había decidido.

-¿Por qué viniste? –insistió Shikamaru, con cierta esperanza en la voz.

-¿Es que no es obvio? –repuso ella, tomándolo de una mano con su mano sin vendajes. Al tocarla, le pareció que él temblaba un poco-. Vine porque eres demasiado lento. Vine porque teníamos una cita y ya se está demorando mucho –le dijo, intentando que la voz no le fallara. Shikamaru le sonrió de lado, comprendiendo-. En definitiva, mocoso, vine a pasar una temporada contigo.

**FIN**


End file.
